kancolletrpgclubfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
人手不足の鎮守府を救え3～ここ掘れ石油ワンワン～@3-339
卓情報 GM：提督@996 艦娘レベル：Lv2～3 PC人数：4人 榛名@3-351 大淀@3-341 磯風@3-296 響@2-1274 リミット：2サイクル シナリオエディット：日常・交流・遊び・作戦・航海・恐怖 プリプレイ&プロローグ「パーティーの始まりっぽい？」 21:31：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:31：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（1/4） 21:31：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（2/4） 21:31：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（3/4） 21:31：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:31：提督@996：ほほい 21:31：提督@996：それでは・・・ 21:32：提督@996：人手不足の鎮守府を救え3 21:32：提督@996：「ここ掘れ石油ワンワン」 21:32：提督@996：を始めたいと思います 21:32：大淀@3-341：8888- 21:32：響@2-1274：Ypaaaaa 21:32：榛名@3-351：お願いします！ 21:37：提督@996：ではではまず・・・キャラの自己紹介も兼ねたプリプレイから 21:37：大淀@3-341：シチュエーションは？ 21:37：榛名@3-351：着任してから、とか　四人で集まって・・・　とかはどうなのだろう 21:38：響@2-1274：お茶会か！ 21:40：榛名@3-351：ティーパーティ—デスか？ 21:40：響@2-1274：（ティー）パーティーの始まりっぽい？ 21:41：磯風@3-296：花咲かじいさんならぬ、花咲か艦娘というわけか 21:42：響@2-1274：で、誰が灰になる番？ 21:43：磯風@3-296：それは…… 21:43：大淀@3-341：もちろん・・・ 21:43：磯風@3-296：流れからいって提督だろうな 21:43：提督@996：ほむ、プリプレイはプロローグ前にやろうと思ってたが・・・ 21:43：提督@996：！？ 21:43：榛名@3-351：「What is that ashed?」 21:44：提督@996：もし、あれならプロローグ→プリプレイにしますか 21:44：大淀@3-341：どちらでも 21:44：大淀@3-341：シチュエーション頂ければ如何様にも出来ますし 21:44：磯風@3-296：そういうわけで提督よ…良いセッションだったぞ… 21:45：磯風@3-296：おっとと挨拶がまだでした。よろしくお願いします。 21:45：榛名@3-351：享年？？　追悼 21:45：響@2-1274：そこに提督がいませーん（アニメ的） 21:46：提督@996：一体どこへ・・・ 21:46：提督@996：さてそれでは・・・ 21:47：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 21:47：提督@996：神戸睡蓮港・・・ 21:48：提督@996：それは神戸の港近くにある、睡蓮が綺麗に咲くことから名付けられた鎮守府である 21:48：磯風@3-296：お洒落だなー 21:48：提督@996：季節は春・・・陽気漂う港近くで 21:49：提督@996：君たちは出会って親交をふかめよう！という流れから 21:49：提督@996：ティーパーティーを行っていた 21:49：榛名@3-351：「Everyone、ダージリンのファーストフラッシュです、はい召し上がれ」　　（ティーポットを片手についで回る） 21:49：大淀@3-341：「あら、ファーストクラッシュなんてそんな高価な物を・・・どこで手に入れたんですか？」 21:50：磯風@3-296：「これはどうもありがとうございます」 21:51：榛名@3-351：「金剛お姉さまから、シェアして頂いたんデス」 21:51：響@2-1274：「こいつにハラショーを感じる」ジャムとティーに混ぜつつ、ゆっくりティーを楽しめた。 21:51：磯風@3-296：（流暢な英語だ）　とか思いつつティータイム 21:51：大淀@3-341：「ダージリンはファーストクラッシュほどマスカット風の匂いが良くなるんですよ、これは良い匂い・・・」 21:51：榛名@3-351：「紅茶の味を見てから、ドウゾです」 21:52：磯風@3-296：「衝撃的な名前なんですね」 21:52：榛名@3-351：「Miss Oo淀はよく分かっていらっしゃいマスね。Do you like　it？」 21:53：大淀@3-341：「・・・磯風さんでしたか、ファーストクラッシュというのは「一番目に摘み取った」という意味で・・・」 21:53：大淀@3-341：「ええ、紅茶はもう秘書の勉強の傍らに良く飲んでいまして・・・」 21:53：磯風@3-296：（博識丁寧な人）　という第一印象を抱く 21:54：響@2-1274：「名前より他に衝撃受ける所にありそうだがね・・・」榛名のルー語を堪能した響 21:54：榛名@3-351：「Humm,気の合う人が居て榛名、うれしいです」 21:54：大淀@3-341：「は、はい・・・（ルー語のインパクトにちょっと引いている）」 21:55：大淀@3-341：「響さんでした、か。ジャムを入れて飲むとはロシアンティーがお好みですか？」 21:56：磯風@3-296：（ジャムを入れる。そういうのもあるのか）響の紅茶の飲み方に注目する 21:57：響@2-1274：「そういう楽しむ方もあると、以前世話になった所の人に教えてくれたね・・・」ちょっと細い目に 21:57：大淀@3-341：「そうですか・・・サモワールで入れてくれたのかしら？ 21:57：榛名@3-351：「私は、あんまりおすすめはしませんが、お好みデスね。飲み方は」 21:58：大淀@3-341：「まあ、私もレモンやアップルとかいれて飲むときもありますし」 22:00：榛名@3-351：「比叡お姉さまは、シナモンを好まれていたデス。私は、そのままストレートがFavorite な飲み方ネ」 22:00：磯風@3-296：（戦時というのに、さすがにここは物資の集積地、神戸というわけか） 22:00：大淀@3-341：「シナモンティーですか、アップルパイに合いそうですね。」 22:00：響@2-1274：「そんな大層なものが無くてね・・・そこでは」 22:01：大淀@3-341：「そうですか・・・まあでも紅茶は人類の生み出した宝とも言うべき飲み物です。飲めば誰でも幸せになりますよ」 22:02：大淀@3-341：「それにしてもここの提督さんは一体・・・？」 22:02：榛名@3-351：「Yes! That's rightデス」 22:02：響@2-1274：「簡単な幸せだね」 22:03：提督@996：とそんな感じで皆がティーパーティーを楽しんでると 22:03：磯風@3-296：「普段は日本茶だったが、紅茶というのもいいものですね」 22:03：提督@996：とことこと誰かがやってくる 22:03：大淀@3-341：「そうですね、簡単な幸せのほうが・・・ってあれ？」 22:03：榛名@3-351：「小さな幸福、それだけで私には　enough to me」 22:03：大淀@3-341：「あれは・・・艦娘と・・・犬かしら？」 22:03：榛名@3-351：「ふふ、そちらの方も如何デスか？」 22:04：提督@996：？？「ワンワン！」 22:04：響@2-1274：「お散歩かな？」 22:04：磯風@3-296：「こちらに向かってくるぞ？」 22:04：大淀@3-341：「お散歩にしては・・・後の艦娘が気になります。あれは駆逐艦・・・？」 22:05：初霜：「どうも、お楽しみ中お邪魔してすみません」 22:05：榛名@3-351：「Wow,prettey dog!DO you want some tea biscuit?」 22:05：大淀@3-341：「いえいえ、こちらの鎮守府の方ですか？」 22:05：大淀@3-341：「・・・榛名さん、かってにお菓子あげてはいけませんよ？」 22:06：榛名@3-351：「Oｈ・・・　sorry」 (しゅん 22:06：初霜：「はい、私はこの『神戸睡蓮港』に所属している秘書艦の初霜と申します」 22:06：響@2-1274：「犬にお茶は大丈夫なのかね・・・麦茶なら大丈夫そう」 22:06：大淀@3-341：「秘書艦の方ですか・・・でも何故秘書艦が犬のお散歩を？」 22:07：磯風@3-296：「秘書艦殿でしたか。磯風です。」　椅子から立ち上がって 22:07：響@2-1274：「提督の犬かな？」 22:08：榛名@3-351：「後で、上げますからね?おとなしくしてくださいね。」　(小声で犬に話しかける 22:08：提督@996：？？「ワンワン」 22:09：初霜：「あ、あの・・・こちらの場所に、今回鎮守府に来られる艦娘の方々が集まると聞いて」 22:10：榛名@3-351：「へ？NO!!大人しくするネ～」　　（戯れている 22:10：提督@996：※ここが召集令状にあった指定の集合場所だった・・・という感じ 22:10：大淀@3-341：「お迎えに来てくれたのですか？それは失礼致しました。」＞ぺこり 22:10：磯風@3-296：「すっかり楽しんでしまったな」 22:11：提督@996：「そ、その・・・『提督ご自身が迎えに行く』と仰られたので・・・」 22:11：磯風@3-296：「改めまして、此の度配属されることになった陽炎型駆逐艦の磯風です。」 22:11：提督@996：ミス 22:11：磯風@3-296：「はて」 22:11：初霜：「そ、その・・・『提督ご自身が迎えに行く』と仰られたので・・・」 22:11：大淀@3-341：「・・・今、『提督ご自身が』と言われましたか？」 22:11：提督@996：初霜はそうやって 22:11：磯風@3-296：「まだいらっしゃらないご様子だが」 22:11：磯風@3-296：付近を見る 22:12：響@2-1274：「じゃあその提督どこに居るだね」 22:12：大淀@3-341：「・・・まさかとは思いますが？」 22:12：提督@996：金剛に撫でられたりしつつもキリッとしてる、提督帽を被った柴犬を見る 22:12：榛名@3-351：「テイトク、榛名は大丈夫です！」　（わんこに 22:12：磯風@3-296：「・・・え？」 22:12：大淀@3-341：「・・・」 22:12：磯風@3-296：その時磯風の目に 22:13：ポチ提督：「ワン！」（「わたしが提督なんだ！」というオーラ） 22:13：磯風@3-296：わんわん吠えてた犬のつけている徽章が目に入る 22:14：磯風@3-296：黙り込んだ大淀の顔を見るぞ 22:14：大淀@3-341：「これは・・・佐官章ではないですか。」＞磯風さんの見ている方向を見る 22:14：榛名@3-351：「榛名、着任です！　それから、はい差し入れのtea buscuitネ」 22:14：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！ワワワン！」（君たちが今回鎮守府に来てくれる艦娘達だね、よろしく頼むぞ） 22:15：ポチ提督：「ワワン」（ありがとう、だが今は執務中なんだ・・・後でいただこう） 22:15：響@2-1274：「これはキツイ冗談・・・じゃなさそうか」 22:16：初霜：「こちらが・・・『神戸睡蓮港』の提督を務めておられる、『ポチ提督』です」 22:16：大淀@3-341：「初霜さん・・・と言いましたね？この第2種軍装帽、そして佐官章・・・」 22:16：榛名@3-351：「Yes！今度はお姉さま直伝のsconeも焼いてきマース」 22:16：大淀@3-341：「本当に 22:16：磯風@3-296：ポケットから辞令を取り出して確認 22:16：大淀@3-341：ポチ提督、なのですか？」 22:16：初霜：「はい、そうです！」笑顔 22:16：磯風@3-296：『神戸睡蓮港鎮守府に着任し提督の指示に従い任務を遂行せよ』 22:17：提督@996：辞令にはちゃんとポチ提督直々の印（肉球で）もあるぞ！ 22:17：磯風@3-296：それは間違いなく確信できるよｗ 22:17：響@2-1274：「これはまた可愛い提督だね」 22:18：大淀@3-341：「・・・私の辞令にもそう書いてありますね・・・」 22:19：磯風@3-296：辞令から視線をずらして初霜と提督を見る 22:19：榛名@3-351：「楽しみにシテマシタ！　Nise to meet you,Admiral Pochi 」 22:19：大淀@3-341：「・・・と、ともかく私達はここで任務を受けると言う事ですね？」 22:20：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！」（ハハハ、褒めても何も出せないぞ） 22:20：ポチ提督：「ワン！」（あぁ、そうなるな） 22:20：榛名@3-351：「Very cutena」 22:20：響@2-1274：「磯風がまだためらうのね・・・その紙が信用出来ないかね？」 22:20：大淀@3-341：「・・・略式ながら失礼致します。軽巡大淀型一番艦、大淀、本日より着任致しました、よろしくお願い致します。」＞ビシッ 22:20：榛名@3-351：「Very cute な提督で、榛名感激です！」 22:20：磯風@3-296：「間違いない、失礼しました」 22:21：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！ワンワン！」（ハハハ、いつも初対面の人には驚かれるよ。まぁ気にしないでくれ） 22:21：磯風@3-296：敬礼をする 22:22：響@2-1274：「その一紙が信頼に足りないでも、目の前の艦娘なら、まぁ・・・信じてもいいでしょう、初霜さん」 22:22：初霜：「ありがとうございます、こちらこそよろしくお願いいたします」 22:22：響@2-1274：「特型駆逐艦、響、着任しましたね・・・よろしく。」提督に敬礼 22:23：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！」（うむ、よろしく頼む！） 22:24：榛名@3-351：「so 改めて自己紹介デス、金剛型戦艦姉妹三女、榛名！提督にtriumphを！」 22:25：大淀@3-341：「・・・それはＧＬＯＲＹの方が良いのでは・・・？」 22:25：榛名@3-351：「NO,in Japanese humm,yes大勝利っていう意味です！」 22:26：ポチ提督：「ワゥン・・・ワゥン」（なるほど・・・英語は難しいな） 22:26：大淀@3-341：「・・・そういうことにしておきます」 22:26：響@2-1274：「英語よりもっとわからない言葉もありそうだが・・・」提督をみつつ 22:26：磯風@3-296：提督が考えこんでいるぞかわいい 22:26：ポチ提督：「？」 22:27：大淀@3-341：「さ、さて気を取り直して初霜さん、今回の私達の作戦は・・・？｝ 22:27：磯風@3-296：「そこは深く考えないほうが良いと思う」響に 22:28：響@2-1274：「うっ・・・その疑問満ちいた表情、反則だよ・・・」ちょっと提督にときめいた 22:28：初霜：「そうですね、鎮守府内の執務室でお話しますね」 22:29：提督@996：というわけで場面変わって鎮守府の執務室 22:31：提督@996：というわけで君たちが執務室に着くと 22:33：提督@996：一人の年配の男性が提督机の隣に置かれた机で作業をしている 22:33：大淀@3-341：「・・・失礼致します。」 22:33：初霜：「只今戻りました」 22:33：響@2-1274：「事務員さんだね？」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「失礼…します」 22:34：磯風@3-296：「失礼する」みんなの後に続く 22:35：ポチ提督：「ワンワン、ワワン！」（大井さん、艦娘達が到着したよ） 22:35：？？？：「おお、戻ってきたか・・・フッ、まぁ今の私は事務員みたいなものだな」苦笑 22:36：？？？：「ようこそ来てくれた艦娘の諸君。私は・・・」 22:36：？？？：と少し言いよどんで 22:36：大井篤：「ここで特別顧問を担当している、大井篤というものだ」 22:37：榛名@3-351：「……What?」 22:37：大淀@3-341：「・・・大井篤・・・、どこかで聞いたことが有ります。」 22:37：提督@996：うむうむ 22:37：磯風@3-296：「大井篤…」 22:38：提督@996：知ってる人は知っている、あの「海上護衛戦」を書き上げた元海軍軍人 22:38：提督@996：大井篤が君たちの前にいる・・・ 22:38：大井篤：「・・・驚くのも無理は無いだろう、私も未だに何故ここにいるのか不思議なくらいだ」 22:38：響@2-1274：「どこかの作家さんでしたね、そういうことにするね、大井さん。」 22:39：大淀@3-341：「思い出しました、海上司令部を築き上げた海軍大佐・・・」 22:39：榛名@3-351：「What did you happen?Could you tell us it?」 22:40：大淀@3-341：「・・・榛名さん、先の大戦で海軍の参謀格でいたカーネルが、そこにいらっしゃいます。」 22:40：大井篤：「築き上げたなんて、そんな大層なものじゃないよ・・・」 22:41：大淀@3-341：「いえいえ、連合艦隊の礎は、まさに大佐が立案した物ではありませんか？」 22:41：榛名@3-351：「はい、まさか　お顔は写真とそっくりですが…　本当に当人なんでしょうか」 22:41：大井篤：「私はあそこ（海上護衛総司令部）で自分の職務（参謀）をやって・・・その回想を書き上げただけだ。そんなに持ち上げられる人物でもない」 22:42：大淀@3-341：「・・・そうですか、水雷戦隊に所属する身であれば、大佐の著書は正に聖書とも言うべき書物です・・・」 22:42：大淀@3-341：「そ、それはともかくとして、今回の作戦は大佐が？」 22:43：磯風@3-296：「そうだな」大淀に単調な相槌 22:43：榛名@3-351：「But・・・　私にとってはcomplicatedな御方です」　（うつむいて零す 22:44：大井篤：「大佐、と呼ばなくていい。昔の話で・・・縁あって此処で特別顧問を勤めてるだけさ」 22:44：大井篤：「私が言うのも変な話だが、普通に接してくれると助かる」 22:44：大淀@3-341：「・・・例え退役していたとしても、大佐は大佐です・・・」 22:44：磯風@3-296：「……」榛名の言葉を聞いて思うところあり黙りこむ 22:44：大淀@3-341：「ですが、大佐がそうお望みであれば・・・」 22:45：大井篤：「それにあくまでここの鎮守府の提督は・・・彼だからね」とポチ提督を向いて 22:45：響@2-1274：「でも今ここに居たの大井さんは海軍大佐じゃないし、そもそもここに居るべき人物じゃないではないかね？」 22:46：大淀@3-341：「では何故ここに？」 22:47：磯風@3-296：「……ともかく」 22:48：磯風@3-296：「提督、今回の任務について伺いたい」 22:48：榛名@3-351：「But、私は、提督が仰るならば…」 22:48：ポチ提督：「・・・・・・ワンワン、ワンワン」（・・・・・・君たちが不思議がるのも無理は無い） 22:49：響@2-1274：「今回の任務、もしかしなくても、あれしかないだね」 22:49：榛名@3-351：「Yes,so do I」 ＞響に 22:50：どどんとふ：「響@2-1274」がログインしました。 22:50：ポチ提督：「ワワワン、ワワン」（だが、任務のことを話さなければならないな） 22:51：大淀@3-341：「・・・響さん、あれとは・・・？」 22:51：磯風@3-296：「………」 22:52：提督@996：ポチ提督が語るには・・・ 22:54：提督@996：当初、この鎮守府では君たちに一般的な海上護衛をしてもらうでした 22:54：提督@996：ところが、君たちに招集をかけてから来る間、一つの自体が発生したのです 22:54：提督@996：下の海域MAPをごらんください・・・ 22:56：提督@996：これは鎮守府から離れたところにある製油所地帯沿岸のマップですが 22:57：磯風@3-296：（確認中 22:57：大淀@3-341：「これは・・・南西諸島の海域地図ですか？」 22:58：ポチ提督：「ワワン」（あぁそうだ） 22:58：提督@996：スタート地点から目的地のE地点へ向かう途中であった輸送船が、敵に狙われてしまい・・・ 22:59：提督@996：現在C地点で立ち往生している状態です 22:59：榛名@3-351：「What are these markers?」 22:59：磯風@3-296：「C地点、近くに島があるな」 23:00：大淀@3-341：「この赤いところに深海棲艦がいると言う事でしょうか？」 23:01：ポチ提督：「ワワワン、ワンワンワワン」（そういうことだ、Cの島は防衛設備があるからそこに逃げ込んでる・・・ということなんだ） 23:01：提督@996：つまり君たちは敵部隊を突破してC地点へ向かい・・・ 23:01：磯風@3-296：「退避して救援を待っているというわけか」 23:02：大淀@3-341：「つまり、今回の作戦は輸送タンカーを護衛しつつ、ＡとＢの脅威を取り除く・・・」 23:02：大淀@3-341：「ある意味２面作戦です、ね？」 23:02：榛名@3-351：「エネミーの脅威度は、どの程度か、解ってませんカ？」 23:02：提督@996：C地点で待機してる輸送船を護衛しつつE地点へ向かうことが今回の任務となります 23:05：大井篤：「調査の結果、敵は水上部隊が中心らしいが・・・A地点では潜水艦、B地点では空母の目撃情報が入っておるのだ」 23:05：磯風@3-296：C地点には必ず寄る必要があるな 23:06：大淀@3-341：「空母ですか・・・」 23:06：磯風@3-296：おそらくルートはどちらでも構わないのかな 23:06：提督@996：どっちでもいいですよ 23:06：榛名@3-351：「潜水艦…」 23:06：大淀@3-341：「現状の戦力ですと航空打撃戦に持ち込まれるとかなり不利です、詳細な構成は分からないのですか？」 23:09：大井篤：「うむ・・・すまないが詳細な情報まではわかっていない。ただ、空母自体は複数居る情報は全く入っていない」 23:09：大淀@3-341：「そうですか・・・だとするとこちらの対空装備を強化する必要がありますね。」 23:09：磯風@3-296：「不利とはいえ、我々の任務を考えると」 23:10：大淀@3-341：「機銃とか高射砲とか鎮守府には無いのですか？」 23:10：響@2-1274：「やれるさ」 23:11：榛名@3-351：「Carrier moSubmarine」 23:12：磯風@3-296：「脅威を排除するのは大事」 23:12：榛名@3-351：「Carrier もSubmarineも　、輸送部隊にとっては大打撃をこうむる恐れの高い部隊ネ」 23:12：初霜：「中々資源も設備も少ないですが・・・12.7cm高角砲や機銃、ソナーや爆雷はある程度用意出来ています」 23:12：提督@996：※レンタル装備で貸出があります 23:13：大淀@3-341：「そうですか、では駆逐艦である響さんと磯風さんの装備換装を優先しましょう。」 23:13：大淀@3-341：「私も出来れば水雷戦に対応出来るようにしたいですし」 23:14：榛名@3-351：「私、今砲を一門しか積んでいないんです、Please lend me　some guns」 23:15：響@2-1274：「大事の連装砲だ、毎日ちゃんと磨いて。」連装砲を一時的に磯風に渡すんだ！ 23:15：磯風@3-296：「ええ、脅威の排除。それは我々にしかできないことです」 23:16：大淀@3-341：「では決まりですね、行動前に換装しましょう。大井さん、初霜さん、そして提督・・・良いですね？」 23:16：磯風@3-296：「輸送船に手を出させはしない…」　ぐっ 23:18：榛名@3-351：「提督、戦果に期待していてくださいね」　（屈みこみながら 23:38：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！」（うむ・・・よろしく頼むぞ、頑張ってくれ！） 23:49：提督@996：～～～～～～ 21:05：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:05：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（1/4） 21:05：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（2/4） 21:05：響@2-1274：準備完了！（3/4） 21:09：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:09：提督@996：ほほい 21:09：提督@996：それでは、人手不足の鎮守府を救え3～ここ掘れ石油ワンワン～ 21:09：提督@996：はっじまるよー 21:09：提督@996：よろしくお願いします 21:10：大淀@3-341：8888- 21:10：響@2-1274：よろしくお願いします 21:10：榛名@3-351：お願いします！ 21:10：磯風@3-296：よろしくお願い 21:12：提督@996：では今日は・・・前回の続きから 21:12：大淀@3-341：では鎮守府詳細決めから？ 21:12：榛名@3-351：それと博覧強記の宣言しましょうか？ 21:13：響@2-1274：そういえば・・・旗艦と艦隊名決めたのでしょうか？ 21:13：大淀@3-341：まだです 21:14：提督@996：ですね、ではモノローグ会話は終わったので 21:14：提督@996：旗艦と艦隊名決めましょうか 21:14：響@2-1274：今のうち決めましょうか 21:14：大淀@3-341：旗艦は戦艦ですかね 21:15：響@2-1274：異議ありません 21:15：榛名@3-351：「榛名がフラッグシップデスか？」 21:15：大淀@3-341：「そうですね、旗艦が戦艦か空母なのは通常の戦略通りです。」 21:16：提督@996：旗艦だとセッション終了時経験点がちょっぴりもらえます 21:16：磯風@3-296：「異存はないぞ」 21:16：提督@996：榛名さん大丈夫デスカー？ 21:16：響@2-1274：「頼もしい旗艦になってくれそうだね」 21:16：榛名@3-351：「解りました、ではFollow me!榛名頑張ります！」 21:17：提督@996：よろしくお願いします 21:17：大淀@3-341：よろしくお願い致します。 21:17：榛名@3-351：そして…　博覧強記の宣言、航海をチョイスするデース！ 21:18：提督@996：おっけー！ 21:18：提督@996：メモしておきます 21:19：磯風@3-296：博覧強記の宣言終了、旗艦決定 21:19：提督@996：旗艦の方はリソースと感情値どっちかやってもらうか、もしくは両方やるか 21:19：磯風@3-296：次は艦隊名かな？ 21:20：提督@996：片方の場合は、もう片方を私が管理しまする 21:20：榛名@3-351：感情値やりますね 21:21：提督@996：おｋ、ならば私はリソース管理をやります 21:21：提督@996：ですね、艦隊名ですね 21:22：大淀@3-341：旗艦からドウゾー 21:24：榛名@3-351：2d6 「Go！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 71,6 → 7 21:24：大淀@3-341：地名　勇猛　チーム表ですね 21:24：響@2-1274：地名　勇猛　チーム 21:24：提督@996：勇猛は珍しい（と思う） 21:24：大淀@3-341：そうすると神戸採用？ 21:24：榛名@3-351：ここでパラオとか嫌ですって（笑） 21:25：提督@996：ですなー、ならば地名は神戸で・・・ 21:25：磯風@3-296：地名は神戸でいいよね 21:25：大淀@3-341：まあルールでも鎮守府の地名を採用する事とありますしね 21:25：大淀@3-341：じゃあ私が地名を振ったことにして響さんが勇猛で 21:26：響@2-1274：割とどちらでも 21:26：響@2-1274：おｋ 21:26：響@2-1274：d66 KanColle : (D66) → 12 21:26：榛名@3-351：大淀さんは振り直し短刀で 21:26：大淀@3-341：殴り込み 21:26：大淀@3-341：磯風さんがチーム表で 21:26：磯風@3-296：私の番だな 21:26：磯風@3-296：d66 KanColle : (D66) → 14 21:26：大淀@3-341：海援隊 21:26：大淀@3-341：神戸殴り込み海援隊 21:26：大淀@3-341：霧島組？ 21:26：提督@996：オラァ！ 21:26：響@2-1274：神戸殴り込み海援隊 21:27：提督@996：こわそう 21:27：磯風@3-296：闘志に燃える艦隊名だ 21:27：大淀@3-341：さてどうします？ 21:27：榛名@3-351：…大淀さん　振り直ししませんか？　がたがた 21:27：大淀@3-341：どこ行きますか？ 21:27：響@2-1274：チームかな？ 21:27：榛名@3-351：または勇猛？ 21:27：大淀@3-341：チームの振り直しで良いですか？ 21:28：響@2-1274：いってみよう！ 21:28：榛名@3-351：どうぞ 21:28：大淀@3-341：ではチームで 21:28：大淀@3-341：d66 KanColle : (D66) → 34 21:28：大淀@3-341：小所帯 21:28：大淀@3-341：少女隊 21:28：響@2-1274：神戸殴り込み少女隊 21:28：大淀@3-341：殴り込み少女隊・・・ 21:28：大淀@3-341：霧島さんインストールしなきゃ（謎） 21:28：磯風@3-296：得物は持ったか？進もう 21:29：響@2-1274：女子力（物理）高そう・・・ 21:29：提督@996：よし、優しさが増し・・・たけどコウィ！ 21:29：提督@996：コワイ！ 21:29：大淀@3-341：では艦隊名は神戸殴り込み少女隊ということで 21:29：響@2-1274：おｋ！ 21:29：磯風@3-296：決まりだ！ 21:30：大淀@3-341：では感情ですね 21:30：提督@996：わぁい！ 21:30：提督@996：では感情1ずつどうぞ 21:30：響@2-1274：では 21:31：大淀@3-341：では榛名さん＋１「・・・これはサポートの必要があります・・・」 21:31：榛名@3-351：Oo淀に＋１　「紅茶が分かる人デスね」 21:31：響@2-1274：磯風さんに【かたい】 21:36：磯風@3-296：大淀さん「博識」で 21:36：提督@996：ほほい、後は・・・ 21:37：提督@996：裏で気づいた、家具購入 21:37：提督@996：3コインありますが、買うか貯めるか 21:37：大淀@3-341：３枚か・・・ 21:37：磯風@3-296：家具か… 21:37：榛名@3-351：結構ありますね 21:38：大淀@3-341：診療台なんてどうでしょう 21:39：提督@996：診療台はTSUYOI 21:40：大淀@3-341：あとは防空窓か 21:41：提督@996：どこの卓も結構な確立で買ってたりしてますね、その2つ 21:41：大淀@3-341：夜戦掛け軸と教卓という組み合わせも地味に有り 21:42：磯風@3-296：今回は海域マップを使うから家具を使用する機会少なそうではあるなあ 21:42：提督@996：なのです 21:42：磯風@3-296：家具は神戸睡蓮港に置いてる扱いだろうし 21:42：大淀@3-341：じゃあ２サイクルという長丁場を加味して診療台行きます？ 21:42：大淀@3-341：それともあえてなしにするか 21:43：提督@996：陸上（つまり目的地除くとスタート地点・C）だけですね、家具使えるのは 21:44：大淀@3-341：なのでサイクル開始時に回復できる、と 21:45：提督@996：うむうむ 21:45：榛名@3-351：防空窓が今回はよさげなのかな… 21:45：磯風@3-296：診療台はコイン3つ 21:45：大淀@3-341：防空窓は２つですね 21:46：磯風@3-296：防空加工窓はコイン2つ 21:46：磯風@3-296：3枚だからどちらかだな 21:46：大淀@3-341：では旗艦さんの決定を 21:46：磯風@3-296：あ、この「海上護衛掛け軸」いいな 21:47：榛名@3-351：「コホン、対空強化の方針で行きたいネ、他の皆は？」 21:47：大淀@3-341：「旗艦の判断に従います。」 21:47：磯風@3-296：「どちらも有用だ。異論はない」 21:48：響@2-1274：「対空も大事だね」 21:51：磯風@3-296：ではでは、防空窓が神戸睡蓮港に！ 21:51：提督@996：バァーン！ 21:51：大淀@3-341：「港での防空対策は重要ですね・・・対空は今後の防御の要です。」 21:52：ポチ提督：「ワンワン」（これで万が一敵艦載機が来ても大丈夫だな） 21:53：初霜：「でも、まずは飛んでこない状況にしなければなりませんね」 21:53：響@2-1274：「そんなことになったらもう駄目なんじゃないかね・・・」 21:54：大淀@3-341：「まずは先手必勝です。」 21:54：磯風@3-296：海上護衛掛け軸はセッションの雰囲気にマッチしていて 21:54：ポチ提督：「！・・・ワンワン」（！・・・そうだったな、気を付けなければな） 21:54：磯風@3-296：なんとなく言ってみたものなので 21:54：提督@996：いいのよ！ 21:55：提督@996：気持ちは凄く分かる 21:55：磯風@3-296：（そもそも効果が発揮されてくれないしな、うん 21:56：磯風@3-296：スルーで構わないぞ 21:57：提督@996：ほほい、では・・・ 21:57：大淀@3-341：あとは換装と発見、かな 21:58：提督@996：それは1シーン目が平常（スタート地点）なので、 21:58：提督@996：シーンカードめくって成否した後・・・でいいかな 21:58：提督@996：全て終わってから移動なので 21:58：磯風@3-296：はーい 21:58：大淀@3-341：了解しました、ではカード作っておきますか 21:58：響@2-1274：10cm連装砲を磯風に渡し、倉庫の魚雷を頂く・・・これでよろしいか 21:59：提督@996：うむうむ、忘れないようにね 21:59：大淀@3-341：問題無いかと 21:59：提督@996：アビリティ変更とかは大丈夫ですか？ 21:59：大淀@3-341：大丈夫です 22:00：磯風@3-296：私も問題なし 22:04：響@2-1274：おｋ 22:04：提督@996：えっと・・・そうだ、大淀さんと榛名さんが前借り100点でLv2 22:05：提督@996：榛名さんは弱点に変更+副砲破棄で名誉点2、これで41cm砲。更に博覧強記（さっき宣言されてた） 22:05：提督@996：大淀さんは【臨機応変】装備 22:06：提督@996：という感じですね。シート見つつ確認 22:06：大淀@3-341：はい 22:06：榛名@3-351：駆け込みでアビリティ変更します　機略縦横を乙字航行に変更します 22:07：榛名@3-351：って、大丈夫かしら 22:08：提督@996：えっと・・・確認 22:09：提督@996：おｋ！ 22:09：榛名@3-351：ややこしくて申し訳ないです 22:09：提督@996：いえいえ・・・ 22:10：大淀@3-341：乙字運動ですか？ 22:10：大淀@3-341：ダメージ−２点減少の 22:10：提督@996：ですね 22:10：榛名@3-351：博覧強記の宣言を生かすにはそっちかな　と　高速起動はお相手しましょうと大淀でカバーになるし 22:11：提督@996：ほほう・・・ 22:11：磯風@3-296：【乙字運動】　ラウンド開始時使用。判定に成功するとそのラウンドの間受けるダメージを-2点する。 22:11：大淀@3-341：あ、効果は良いんですが、乙字「航行」になってますよ 22:11：榛名@3-351：わーお 22:11：大淀@3-341：大丈夫ですね 22:11：磯風@3-296：ダメージであればなんでもいいのか便利だ 22:12：大淀@3-341：じゃあいよいよですね 22:12：提督@996：うむ・・・！ 22:12：提督@996：任務！ 22:12：提督@996：「輸送船と合流し、2サイクル以内に目的地へ無化へ！」 22:12：提督@996：「輸送船と合流し、2サイクル以内に目的地へ迎え！」 22:13：提督@996：です！ 22:13：大淀@3-341：サブ任務は？ 22:13：磯風@3-296：C地点で合流してE地点に向かえばいいんだね 22:14：榛名@3-351：今回だと初霜かな…？ 22:14：提督@996：ほむ、やはり聞いてきましたか・・・ 22:14：提督@996：サブ任務！ 22:15：提督@996：「海域マップの全てのマスへ進め！」 22:15：響@2-1274：ほう 22:15：提督@996：必須ではないですが、こちらサブ任務として 22:15：磯風@3-296：全てかぁ 22:15：大淀@3-341：ＢＣＤＥとＡＤＥかな 22:16：榛名@3-351：「I,E,We must make do around ということデスか？提督」　　（屈みこんでの質問である 22:16：提督@996：経験点30に加え+α貰えます 22:16：大淀@3-341：ということはマスクされているメインとは別と言う事ですね 22:17：榛名@3-351：「So,We had better make do around ということデスか？提督」　　訂正 22:17：磯風@3-296：「敵を放置していると背後から襲ってくる可能性がある」 22:17：大淀@3-341：「戦力が分かりませんが、少しでも削っておくことは大切ですしね・・・」 22:18：磯風@3-296：「輸送船の安全を確保するためにも必要、というわけだな？」 22:18：大井篤：「うむ。だが本来の目的もある。無理はしないでくれたまえ」 22:19：大淀@3-341：「了解しました。」 22:19：榛名@3-351：「Final goal is to destroy the enemy completely. でも 輸送船団のリスクを下げるのが今回の絶対的な目的、デスね？」 22:19：磯風@3-296：「……油の無駄遣いはしないさ」 22:20：榛名@3-351：「ソウ言えば、輸送船団って何を運んでるデスか？」 22:21：響@2-1274：「問題の種を一つでも多く潰せばいいだね」 22:21：ポチ提督：「ワワン」（石油を運んでいるんだ） 22:21：大淀@3-341：「あれ、石油では無いのですか？」 22:21：磯風@3-296：大井さんは磯風の発言を聞いても変化なしかな 22:21：提督@996：ふむ 22:21：榛名@3-351：「Umm、石油だと尚更」 22:22：提督@996：表情が険しくなって 22:22：榛名@3-351：「厄介ですネ…　」 22:22：大淀@3-341：「ともかく準備と参りましょう。」 22:22：大井氏：「！・・・・・・うむ、気を付けてくれ」 22:22：提督@996：と答えますね 22:23：提督@996：こう、複雑な感情を抑える感じ 22:23：大淀@3-341：「・・・」 22:23：磯風@3-296：「では失礼する」 22:23：響@2-1274：「・・・そんな気にしなくでもいいよ、大井さん」 22:24：響@2-1274：「この世界でそんなことにはならない、信頼して。」 22:25：榛名@3-351：「I think、私たちは艦娘でnot weapon.全く違うものデス。」 22:26：榛名@3-351：22:26：榛名@3-351：「ただ、その割り切りは余りにもムズカシイデスし、榛名も…　整理はついてないデス」 22:28：榛名@3-351：「Now,神戸殴り込み少女隊が船団護衛をする。それだけでいいと思いマス、思いたいデスが…　Oo淀、どうデスか？」 22:28：大淀@3-341：「そうですね、出撃前に思い詰めるのも何ですし・・・」 22:29：大淀@3-341：「ともかく、こうしているうちにも輸送船の状況が心配です。行きましょう。」 22:29：榛名@3-351：「デハ…」 22:29：榛名@3-351：「Made an attack against the enemy fleet!」(敵艦隊に向け出撃です！) 22:29：大井氏：「・・・分かった」と言って少し悩み 22:29：大淀@3-341：「Yes,Sir. 22:30：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀が乗ってくれますと、榛名嬉しいデス！」 22:30：大淀@3-341：[ 22:30：大井氏：「あれだけ厳しい事を書いてきて、言う資格はないかもしれないが・・・君達を信じてるぞ」 22:30：大淀@3-341：「え、ええ・・・（苦笑）」 22:31：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！ワワン！」（気を付けて行ってきてくれ！） 22:31：榛名@3-351：「響、磯風。私たちがしなければならないことをやり遂げに行きましょう。OK？」　 22:32：響@2-1274：「ええ、やるさ」 22:32：磯風@3-296：「わかっているさ。そのためにここに来たんだから」 22:33：大淀@3-341：「では決まりですね、榛名さん、号令を」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「デハ、金剛お姉さまではありませんが。Follow me!」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「救援に参りましょう」 22:36：榛名@3-351：「We can defeet enemy!」（私たちなら敵をやっつけれます！） 22:37：ポチ提督：「ワンワン！ワォーン！」（神戸殴り込み少女隊、出撃せよ！） 22:37：大淀@3-341：「...Yes,I can（小声で面倒くさそうに)」 22:37：提督@996：・・・という感じでいいかな 22:37：大淀@3-341：はーい 22:38：磯風@3-296：進もう 22:38：提督@996：さぁ！シーン発表です！ 22:38：提督@996：シーンエディットは・・・ 22:38：提督@996：「日常・交流・遊び・作戦・航海・恐怖」になります 22:38：榛名@3-351：イエーイ！ 22:39：響@2-1274：OK! 22:39：提督@996：今回、平常となる場所が少ないので・・・色々気を付けてね！ 22:39：大淀@3-341：はいですー 22:39：榛名@3-351：作っちゃっていいですか？ 22:39：提督@996：あね、ではカード作成どぞー 22:40：提督@996：あね→ですね 22:41：大淀@3-341：できたー 22:42：提督@996：そろったっぽい！ 22:42：提督@996：シャッフル！ 22:44：提督@996：おｋ 鎮守府フェイズ1 シーン1「榛名」：恐怖『貴方沈むわよ？』 22:45：提督@996：初手だーれだ！ 22:45：大淀@3-341：旗艦からですかね 22:45：磯風@3-296：榛名さんだろうな…でいいかい？ 22:45：榛名@3-351：イエース、では私からね 22:45：榛名@3-351：1d4 左から KanColle : (1D4) → 1 22:45：提督@996：どぞー！ 22:45：どどんとふ：榛名@3-351がカードを公開しました。「恐怖「二水戦」」 22:46：大淀@3-341：これは川内型参戦不可避 22:46：榛名@3-351：恐怖だ… 22:46：大淀@3-341：ああ・・・ 22:46：提督@996：訓練（恐怖） 22:46：榛名@3-351：etft 「てぇー」 KanColle : 恐怖イベント表(7) → 謎の予言：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《楽観的／性格８》で判定。（建造弐p139） 22:46：響@2-1274：魚さんに餌やるのか・・・ 22:47：大淀@3-341：これは大井氏かな 22:47：提督@996：ほむ 22:48：榛名@3-351：失礼な方たちねー　二水戦に関する不吉な予言… 22:49：大淀@3-341：「探照灯を照らす物は水底に沈むであろう・・・」 22:49：榛名@3-351：えぇ・・・では榛名が着任前にそんなことを聞いたということにしましょうか 22:49：提督@996：コワイ！ 22:49：大淀@3-341：どうぞー 22:50：榛名@3-351：「Umm,二水戦と言いましても、私は戦艦。果たして関係は…？」　 22:51：榛名@3-351：と思っていたら磯風に出会う 22:52：磯風@3-296：「おやどうした？」 22:53：榛名@3-351：「磯風、She is the last 2nd…　　へ？」　 22:54：磯風@3-296：ぴくりと反応 22:54：榛名@3-351：「So・・・Sorry、磯風」　顔が少し強張っている　（何でこんな時に榛名は磯風さんと!? 22:55：響@2-1274：「二水戦の歴戦艦ね、私が一水戦にいたけどね」 23:04：磯風@3-296：「歴戦、か」 23:06：響@2-1274：「・・・歴戦よ」 23:36：榛名@3-351：「磯風は…　prohecy何て…　予言何て信じマスか？」 23:37：磯風@3-296：「プロフェシー…ふむ予言か」 23:38：磯風@3-296：「突然何を言い出すかと思えば、何か噂を耳に？」 23:39：榛名@3-351：「栄光の二水戦は、Never salvage them. They rest eternity」 23:41：榛名@3-351：「二度と引き上げられることは無く、永遠に眠る　っと、ここに来る前に不思議なエルダーウォマンに言われました」 23:43：磯風@3-296：「それで何が言いたい？」 23:43：磯風@3-296：突然榛名に告げられた内容に戸惑う 23:44：響@2-1274：「・・・嫌味かね？」 23:44：榛名@3-351：「私には、解りマセン。アナタを見送った、私には」 23:45：磯風@3-296：「…そうでしたね」 23:46：磯風@3-296：呉での最期の別れのときの光景がさあっと脳裏に浮かぶ 23:47：榛名@3-351：「私も…これが夢なのか、現実なのか。大井さんを見て、この不安はmore increased　ってところなのデス」 23:48：榛名@3-351：「予言に縛られたくないんデス、Flag ship として、そして一人の艦娘として…　But！」 23:49：榛名@3-351：「磯風！私よりも前に出ないでクダサイ。敵弾に身を曝すべきは私であるハズデスから」　　（そういって立ち去ろうとる… 23:51：響@2-1274：「戦艦がそんなこと言っていいのかい？」傍らに榛名と磯風を見る 23:52：提督@996：預言者の言葉に心が揺れる榛名・・・果たして榛名は落ち着く事ができるのか？ 23:53：提督@996：個性判定はそうだな・・・「暗い過去」とか「けなげ」とかかな 23:53：大淀@3-341：暗い過去が合いそうですが・・・ 23:53：提督@996：何か提案はあるかい？ 23:53：榛名@3-351：では、暗い過去を再発見します 23:54：榛名@3-351：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:54：提督@996：おっと、補給は出来ないが・・・大丈夫かい？ 23:54：響@2-1274：こいつはやばいぞ・・・ 23:54：榛名@3-351：… 23:54：提督@996：う、言うのが遅れて申し訳ない・・・ 23:55：榛名@3-351：榛名は４行動力を消費した 23:55：榛名@3-351：2d6 では… いざ尋常に… KanColle : (2D6) → 52,3 → 5 23:55：大淀@3-341：ま、け、結果オーライということで（震え声 23:56：響@2-1274：うん？ 23:56：響@2-1274：暗い過去で判定したのですか？ 23:56：磯風@3-296：暗い過去は弱点だからアクシデントかな？ 23:56：榛名@3-351：act 忘れてたー KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 23:56：榛名@3-351：…！？ 23:56：大淀@3-341：うわー 23:56：榛名@3-351：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:56：榛名@3-351：！？ 23:56：響@2-1274：ぐわー！ 23:56：提督@996：アイエエエ！ 23:56：大淀@3-341：これ使い切ったらどうなるんでしたっけ 23:57：磯風@3-296：行動力がないと失敗だ 23:57：榛名@3-351：行動不能!? 23:57：大淀@3-341：あー、判定前のａｃｔだから自動失敗だ・・・ 23:57：磯風@3-296：判定自体が失敗となってしまうつまり… 23:58：提督@996：榛名さんには申し訳ないが・・・シーンは失敗だ・・・ 23:58：響@2-1274：「戦艦がそんな事言って、果たして・・・信頼できるのかね」不機嫌になった響 23:58：榛名@3-351：「私は…、私は…金剛…　お姉さま…」　（がたがた 23:59：磯風@3-296：立ち去ろうとした榛名さんだったが様子がおかしい 00:00：大淀@3-341：「みなさーん、そろそろ出撃前の準備を・・・って、あれ？」 00:00：響@2-1274：「駆逐艦は弱いでも・・・ただ守られるも存在じゃないよ。」と、榛名から離れる。 00:00：榛名@3-351：「こほっ、はぁはぁ…」　　（膝から崩れる 00:00：磯風@3-296：「なんだか顔色が悪いぞ」 00:00：磯風@3-296：「あっ…」 00:00：大淀@3-341：「ちょ、ちょっと？榛名さん？！」 00:00：大淀@3-341：「磯風さん、これは？」 00:01：大淀@3-341：榛名を介抱して磯風を見る 00:01：榛名@3-351：「ゴホッ、ゴホッ…　Oh…Oo淀デスか？は、はは…」 00:01：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、しゃべらなくて良いです、直ぐに医務室に！」 00:01：提督@996：榛名が倒れた音を聞いて 00:01：提督@996：ポチ提督が走ってやってくるぞ！ 00:02：ポチ提督：「ワワン！？」（大丈夫か、榛名さん！？） 00:02：榛名@3-351：「ダメですね…　こんなのが旗艦、なんて…」　（すぅっ 00:02：磯風@3-296：「わからない。やってきた榛名が予言とか言い出して直後にこうなってしまったんだ」 00:02：大淀@3-341：「・・・呉のことでも思い出したのかしら・・・」 00:03：大淀@3-341：「あ、提督、榛名さんが気分を悪くて・・・医務室はどこですか？」 00:03：ポチ提督：「・・・ｸｩｰﾝ・・・ワワン！」（・・・暗い過去に迷いこんでしまったか・・・こっちだ！） 00:03：磯風@3-296：「呉での最期の別れ…」 00:03：大淀@3-341：「はい、磯風さん、手伝って！」 00:04：磯風@3-296：「別れた後私は…」　ぶつぶつ 00:04：大淀@3-341：（呉・・・私もあそこで・・・ううん今はそんな事！） 00:05：大淀@3-341：rnt KanColle : 暴走表(5) → 慢心（建造弐p164） 00:05：磯風@3-296：大淀に言われて気がついたように手伝う 00:05：響@2-1274：rnt KanColle : 暴走表(5) → 慢心（建造弐p164） 00:05：磯風@3-296：「すまない」 00:06：大淀@3-341：「ええ、お願いします。」 00:06：磯風@3-296：rnt 倒れたのは私のせいなのか… KanColle : 暴走表(2) → 狂戦士（建造弐p164） 00:06：大淀@3-341：（あの時とは状況が違う、今はこうして人間に・・・あるいは） 00:07：響@2-1274：（この艦隊に信頼できるのは・・・）迷いながらの慢心 00:08：榛名@3-351：（私は…還れるの…な、あの海に） 00:12：大淀@3-341：2d6>=6 呉・・思い出したくない・・・でも・・・ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 00:13：大淀@3-341：（ううん、ダメね、冷静に冷静に・・・） 00:13：大淀@3-341：で、医務室に入ってベッドに榛名を寝かせる 00:13：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、大丈夫ですか？とりあえず落ち着くまでベッドに」 00:14：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀、将旗はアナタに…　ゴホッ」 00:15：榛名@3-351：「翻っているべきネ、連合艦隊の誉の、アナタに　ゴホッゴホッ」 00:17：大淀@3-341：「そういうのは戦いに勝ってから言って下さい。捕らぬコクーン・スキンです。」 00:17：磯風@3-296：「いいからゆっくり休んでくれ」 00:18：榛名@3-351：「私は、動けマセン。通信設備の規模、性格、経験、どれをとってもアナタの方が　ゴホッ」 00:19：大淀@3-341：「はい、良いですからそういうのは。では磯風さん、行きましょう。」 00:19：磯風@3-296：「ああ」 00:19：大淀@3-341：で、医務室を去る。 00:19：榛名@3-351：「…ゴホッゴホッ」 00:19：磯風@3-296：医務室を出てから 00:20：磯風@3-296：「……旗艦の件が想像以上に負担になっていたのだろうな」 00:20：磯風@3-296：「それに加えて予言、大井氏と出会ったプレッシャー」 00:20：磯風@3-296：「悪条件が重なりすぎだ」 00:20：大淀@3-341：「・・・旗艦なんて、対した事は・・・（暗い顔）」 00:20：響@2-1274：「・・・もう大丈夫かい」ばったり響とであった 00:20：大淀@3-341：「響さん、ええ、とりあえず医務室に」 00:21：ポチ提督：「・・・ワワン」（榛名さんが休んで体調を回復するまで、出発を遅らせよう） 00:21：響@2-1274：「そう・・・ならよかったね」 00:21：響@2-1274：「大丈夫さ・・・きっと」 00:21：磯風@3-296：「響、さっきはああ言っていたが心配なのだな」 00:22：響@2-1274：「・・・旗艦として信頼できなくでも、仲間として、心配はしてるさ」 00:22：大淀@3-341：「・・・」（響のセリフは聞いていなかったので黙っている） 00:23：大淀@3-341：「え、え、磯風さん、響さん、私達も気にせず、準備しましょう。榛名さんが復帰するまで」 00:24：榛名@3-351：「ゴホッゴホっ…　ぐす、榛名は…」　　　布団に顔を埋めて、嗚咽を隠そうと必死 00:25：大淀@3-341：（・・・今は、何もしてあげられない、か・・・）医務室を後にする 00:25：大淀@3-341：医務室の前、ね 00:25：磯風@3-296：（戦闘になれば突出してでも前に出よう、それで再びこの身が海底に沈むことになろうと…） 00:26：磯風@3-296：決意を内に秘めて終了だ 00:27：提督@996：了解です 00:27：提督@996：失敗効果はシーンプレイヤーの行動力半分ですが・・・ 00:28：提督@996：行動力が0になって失敗してしまったのでこのままですね・・・ 00:28：大淀@3-341：使い切って０なので半分の意味も無い、と 00:28：提督@996：だけど！ 00:28：榛名@3-351：おぉ！？ 00:28：提督@996：色々フォロー！ 00:29：提督@996：1.榛名さんは医務室で少し休んだことにより行動力を1d6回復できます 00:30：提督@996：2.更に心配した初霜さんから榛名さんにアイテム「羊羹」が渡されます 00:30：響@2-1274：寛大な処置だ・・・ 00:30：大淀@3-341：榛名さんやっちまえ 00:30：榛名@3-351：1d6 「あれ、榛名は…？」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 00:31：大淀@3-341：元に戻った 00:31：大淀@3-341：羊羹分どうします？ 00:31：提督@996：3.今回は恐怖なので補給と開発はできないけど・・・2サイクル以内に目的地へ達成するなら、海域マップは同じ場所で足踏みしても良いのです 00:31：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀？What's　happen?」 00:31：大淀@3-341：だれもいない　すでに立ち去っているようだ 00:32：磯風@3-296：各々出撃準備を進めているといったところだね 00:32：榛名@3-351：「Umm,私、どうして、」 00:32：大淀@3-341：サイレンスのアトモスフィアがハルナ＝サンを覆う！ 00:33：大淀@3-341：ベッドの横には誰が置いていったのか、羊羹が置いているようだ 00:33：大淀@3-341：羊羹を食べますか？ ＝＞はい 　　　いいえ 00:34：榛名@3-351：＝＞いいえ　　「Hum,私への差し入れ？後でTea partyを開いて皆と食べましょうか…」　　　 00:34：大淀@3-341：じゃあ羊羹は榛名さん個人確保、行動力４回復で 00:34：榛名@3-351：「どうせですから、玉露なんて使っちゃいマスか…」 00:35：大淀@3-341：榛名@3-351の行動値を4へ 00:36：提督@996：他、発見するなら・・ 00:36：大淀@3-341：はーい、では私が「魚雷」を 00:37：大淀@3-341：行きますね 00:37：大淀@3-341：1d6 そう言えば私軽巡だったな KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:37：提督@996：思いが成功！ 00:37：提督@996：重い 00:37：大淀@3-341：う・・・まあevenだからいいだろう 00:37：響@2-1274：雷撃値が高い大淀！ 00:37：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動値を8へ 00:38：磯風@3-296：ひとまず発見しよう 00:40：提督@996：なぁに、艦これRPGなら大淀さんも魚雷装備出来るさ！ 00:40：提督@996：どぞー 00:40：磯風@3-296：シーンを受けて発見する個性は「突撃」 00:40：磯風@3-296：1d6 突撃あるのみ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:40：大淀@3-341：おう？！ 00:40：提督@996：oh... 00:41：榛名@3-351：猪突猛進って感じですね 00:41：大淀@3-341：力押しします？ 00:41：提督@996：単　縦　陣 00:41：提督@996：他ー 00:42：響@2-1274：突撃すぎぃ！ 00:42：磯風@3-296：陣形はもちろん単縦陣だ 00:42：響@2-1274：私はやることない 00:42：大淀@3-341：榛名さんも発見どころじゃ無いしな 00:42：提督@996：うんうん 00:42：榛名@3-351：次は無いデース 00:42：磯風@3-296：暗い過去再発見してたね 00:42：磯風@3-296：（判定前に 00:43：提督@996：じゃぁ、サブ行動は終わりで・・・ 00:43：榛名@3-351：そうですが…　結局マイナスでしたからね 00:43：提督@996：移動するか、足踏みか？ 00:43：大淀@3-341：移動場所宣言してめくって今日は終わりかな 00:43：提督@996：そうしましょうか 00:43：榛名@3-351：…家具ってシーンPC以外の判定ってできましたっけ？ 00:44：磯風@3-296：いやシーンPCだけ 00:44：提督@996：なのです 00:45：大淀@3-341：しかも平常限定 00:45：大淀@3-341：あ、でも診療台は好きなＰＣデスヨ 00:45：榛名@3-351：デシタね…　では、Aマスに移動でお願いします 00:45：大淀@3-341：何でも無い 00:45：提督@996：ん、移動でいいのかい？ 00:46：大淀@3-341：移動すると戦闘の予感 00:46：提督@996：なのです 00:46：大淀@3-341：しかも海域だから平常ルール適用不可 00:47：大淀@3-341：足踏みして平常カード引かないとつらい名これ 00:47：提督@996：まぁ、次日常来るとは限らないけど・・・足踏みも出来るよ 00:47：榛名@3-351：…資源に余裕もあるのか 00:47：提督@996：マックスです！ 00:47：大淀@3-341：資源は米帝までは行かないけど結構良い量 00:47：榛名@3-351：では、御言葉に甘えます　次に来るシーンが平常だと祈ります シーン2「大淀」：日常『カラオケティータイム』 00:48：大淀@3-341：では足踏みして次のシーンですね 00:48：大淀@3-341：順番的には私かな 00:48：提督@996：かな、では2シーン目・・・ 00:48：大淀@3-341：はーい、では私 00:48：大淀@3-341：これだ 00:49：大淀@3-341：オープン 00:49：どどんとふ：大淀@3-341がカードを公開しました。「日常： カラオケ（顔合わせの席にて）」 00:49：榛名@3-351：ざわざわ 00:49：大淀@3-341：evnt KanColle : 日常イベント表(3) → ティータイム：《外国暮らし／背景１２》で判定。（着任p220） 00:49：提督@996：日常だああああああああ！（ドコドコドコドコ 00:49：提督@996：そしてこのティータイム！ 00:49：磯風@3-296：カラオケティータイム 00:49：大淀@3-341：ここにはダイス神がいるようだ・・・ 00:49：榛名@3-351：イエース！ 00:49：響@2-1274：っしゃ！ 00:50：大淀@3-341：これもうシナリオ展開できるわ 00:50：提督@996：ダイス神（ちょっとやり過ぎた・・・これ許しておくれ・・・） 00:50：大淀@3-341：ダイス神　有能 00:50：提督@996：ということで・・・今回はここまで 00:50：榛名@3-351：さっきのシーンも想定していたのだろう　うん 00:51：提督@996：続きは19日の21時ごろということで 00:51：響@2-1274：わかりました 00:51：榛名@3-351：デスね 00:51：大淀@3-341：了解でーす 00:51：磯風@3-296：はーい 00:52：提督@996：それでは、お疲れ様でしたー！ 00:52：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 00:53：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様です！ 00:54：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様です 00:57：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 21:15：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:15：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（1/4） 21:15：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（2/4） 21:15：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（3/4） 21:15：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:16：提督@996：ほほい 21:16：提督@996：それでは人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、今日もよろしくお願いします 21:16：榛名@3-351：お願いしマース！ 21:16：大淀@3-341：お願いします 21:16：響@2-1274：お願いします！ 21:17：磯風@3-296：お願いします 21:17：大淀@3-341：そいでは私のシーンからですか？ 21:17：提督@996：ですね、今日は大淀さんから・・・カラオケティータイム！ 21:17：大淀@3-341：はーい、では日常「カラオケ」ティータイムから 21:18：大淀@3-341：・・・榛名を医務室に運び込んでその２日後 21:18：大淀@3-341：大淀は１人悩んでいた 21:18：大淀@3-341：「・・・あれから２日、榛名さんの調子は戻ったようだけど 21:19：大淀@3-341：このままでは全体の士気に関わる・・・ 21:19：大淀@3-341：さて、どうしましょうか・・・」 21:19：大淀@3-341：鎮守府の外から中を眺めると、一つの区画らしき者に気が付いた 21:19：大淀@3-341：「・・・そうだわ！」 21:20：大淀@3-341：思い立った大淀は執務室でポチ提督の世話をしている初霜に話しかけに行く 21:20：大淀@3-341：「初霜さん、いらっしゃいませんか？」 21:21：初霜：「はい、何でしょう？」 21:21：大淀@3-341：「この鎮守府・・・確か食堂の隣ってラウンジでした、よね？」 21:22：初霜：「はい、そうですけれど・・・」 21:22：大淀@3-341：「実はお願いが・・・（ごにょごにょ）」＞何か企画を考えているようだ 21:23：大淀@3-341：「どうでしょうか？良いですよね？」 21:23：初霜：「？・・・（聞いてる）」 21:24：どどんとふ：「榛名@3-351」がログインしました。 21:24：初霜：「そうですね、私としては良いと思いますが・・・」 21:24：大淀@3-341：「はい、ありがとうございます、では早速取りかかりますね、初霜さんもお呼びしますから！」 21:25：大淀@3-341：そう言って何か準備の為に執務室を飛び出していった・・・ 21:25：ポチ提督：「・・・ﾜｩﾝ」 21:25：大淀@3-341：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 21:26：大淀@3-341：翌日の夜、磯風、響、そして榛名は食事の後、ラウンジに来るように大淀に要請される。 21:26：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀?What did you happen?」　　　平常を装っている　（手には紙袋　 21:26：響@2-1274：「なんだい？緊急訓練かな？」 21:27：ポチ提督：「・・・・・・」（・・・・・・） 21:27：磯風@3-296：「呼ばれてきてみたが」 21:28：大淀@3-341：「はい、皆さん揃いましたね。」 21:28：ポチ提督：ポチ提督も尻尾振って待機中 21:28：大淀@3-341：「榛名さんが昨日体調が良くなりまして、私は考えました。」 21:28：大淀@3-341：「実は皆さん同士、よく知らないのでは無いかと。」 21:29：磯風@3-296：「それはまあ確かに」 21:29：大淀@3-341：「これからの激しい戦闘、お互いを信頼しなければ決して勝てません。そこで」 21:29：大淀@3-341：ラウンジの奥からなにやらテレビとマイクを出してくる 21:30：大淀@3-341：なにやら辞書みたいな本も出ているようだ 21:30：榛名@3-351：「…Oo淀？何を始めるデスか？」 21:31：大淀@3-341：「はい、ラウンジにこのような物が残っていたのは幸いと、昨日ちょっと整備していました。」 21:31：大淀@3-341：「士気を高めるには、やっぱり歌です。」 21:32：大淀@3-341：「古典曰く、「俺の歌を聞け！」で争いを平穏に導いたアーティストがいたと」 21:32：大淀@3-341：「そこで、今日はこの機械、カラオケを使ってパーティと行きましょう。」 21:33：榛名@3-351：「Hum,that's right.何処の国でも軍歌が作られ、そして唱和されてキマシタ」 21:33：響@2-1274：「・・・そうだね、たまにシンデレラな気分でも悪くない」 21:33：榛名@3-351：「日本語も、明治期の学校教育での唱歌によってunityされたと聞いたことがアリマス」 21:34：大淀@3-341：「はい、ですので今日はストレス解消に、皆さんで好きな歌を歌いましょう！」 21:34：大淀@3-341：「今日は流石にお酒は飲めませんが、特別にダージリンのオレンジペコを用意しました。」 21:34：大淀@3-341：「カラオケティーパーティーですね、うふふ。」 21:35：初霜：「大井さんは打ち合わせに出かけられていませんが、『気持ちを切り替える為に楽しんでいきなさい』と仰られてました」 21:35：大淀@3-341：「・・・大佐・・・感謝申し上げます。」 21:36：大淀@3-341：「じゃあ榛名さんからどうぞ！」 21:36：磯風@3-296：「……」 21:36：ポチ提督：「ワワンワワン！」（うむ、あの時の会話が聞こえてきたが・・・今日は暗い気持ちを吹き飛ばす為に私も賛同したんだ！） 21:36：榛名@3-351：「え？えぇっ!?は…　榛名からデスか？」 21:36：大淀@3-341：「あれ、磯風さん、どうしましたか？」 21:36：磯風@3-296：「なんでもないさ」 21:36：大淀@3-341：「はい、榛名さんからでないと意味ありませんから。」 21:36：提督@996：あの時の会話→大淀さんと初霜の会話 21:37：榛名@3-351：[] 21:37：磯風@3-296：「あの参謀殿がな」　誰にも聞こえない小さな声でつぶやく 21:37：大淀@3-341：「・・・（何か思うところがあるようだ）」 21:37：響@2-1274：「まさか、歌がへ・・・自信ないのかい？」磯風に聞いてみる 21:38：榛名@3-351：「……OK」 21:39：磯風@3-296：「何を言い出すのだ私だって歌の一つくらい…」 21:39：磯風@3-296：「一つくらい…」　声が小さくなっていく 21:39：提督@996：KAWAII 21:40：磯風@3-296：「ええい！今は榛名が歌うのだろう！ほら！」 21:40：大淀@3-341：「・・・無理強いはしません、興が乗らなければ見ているだけでも良いですから。」 21:40：榛名@3-351：「折角の機会デス。Oo淀の行為に甘えさせて貰いマショウ…Let' blow away our unclear things!」　　（吹っ切れた感じで曲を選ぶ 21:40：磯風@3-296：マイク押し付け！ 21:40：榛名@3-351：「磯風"You Light Up My Life"って知ってマスか？」 21:40：響@2-1274：「ではそういうことにするね」 21:41：磯風@3-296：「ぐぬぬぬ」 21:42：榛名@3-351：「So many nights　I'd sit by my window」 21:42：大淀@3-341：「じゃあ海色でよろしくお願いします。＞ポチ」 21:43：ポチ提督：「ワワン！」（任せろー！）ポチッとワン 21:43：大淀@3-341：海色　出だし：朝の光眩しくて 21:45：榛名@3-351：「朝の光眩しくて　Weigh Anchor!」 21:46：大淀@3-341：パチパチパチー 21:46：大淀@3-341：（にっこり微笑んでいるようだ） 21:46：大淀@3-341：ここまでかな？ 21:46：提督@996：さて、カラオケの結果やいかに！ 21:46：提督@996：判定！ 21:47：大淀@3-341：外国暮らし・・・ 21:47：提督@996：「芸能」とか「笑顔」とか・・・ 21:47：提督@996：ほむ 21:47：提督@996：その心は 21:47：大淀@3-341：いや、本来の判定は「外国暮らし」指定ですよ 21:48：提督@996：あぁ、そうだけれどシーンに合った個性を提案したのですよん 21:48：榛名@3-351：ティーパティ—ですからね 21:48：大淀@3-341：うーむ、そこはＧＭ権限で 21:49：大淀@3-341：まあ個人的には「笑顔」なら直上ですが 21:49：響@2-1274：もともと状況によって指定できるでは？ 21:50：榛名@3-351：思いつかなければ　って書いてますからね 21:50：大淀@3-341：じゃあお言葉に甘えようかな 21:50：磯風@3-296：外国暮らしっぽくはないしな 21:50：大淀@3-341：「笑顔」判定で良いですか？ 21:51：提督@996：いいよ！ 21:51：大淀@3-341：はい、では「笑顔」で判定、かぶり無し、直上修正値無し 21:51：大淀@3-341：いきます 21:51：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 少しは良くなってくれれば良いな… KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 21:51：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 21:52：提督@996：おｋ！成功だ！ 21:52：榛名@3-351：「She was splendid like our flagship But it’s all in the past」 21:52：榛名@3-351：「She never gave up the hope even till the end」 21:52：榛名@3-351：無事歌は続けれている模様 21:52：榛名@3-351：「Only the sea knows」 21:53：榛名@3-351：「だから、」 21:53：榛名@3-351：「塗り潰されても忘れない　こじ開けるの　見ていてよ！」 21:54：大淀@3-341：（これで、祈りを込めることは、出来たかな？） 21:54：榛名@3-351：～～～ 21:55：榛名@3-351：「最後にね　この願い　今乗り越え　未来へと」 21:55：榛名@3-351：「Weigh Anchor！」 21:55：大淀@3-341：「Weigh Anchor！」 21:56：響@2-1274：「ひびｋ・・・・コホン」 21:58：磯風@3-296：（吹っ切れたように歌いきった榛名に見とれている 21:58：ポチ提督：「ワワン！」（良い歌だったぞ！） 21:58：磯風@3-296：おおーという感じだね 21:58：初霜：ぱちぱちー 21:58：大淀@3-341：「うふふ、良かったです。」 21:58：榛名@3-351：「…She was　splendid like our flagship　But it’s all in the past　　デスか…」　ぽつりと 21:59：大淀@3-341：「はい、榛名さんは今も旗艦では無いですか、過去のことは、どうでも良いことです。」 21:59：榛名@3-351：「ソウデス、all the past　ですよね…」　（ちょっと涙目 22:00：大淀@3-341：「はい、splendidではなく、crownedなflagshipで良いじゃないですか。」 22:00：榛名@3-351：「ふふふ…参りました。榛名も考えてはいたのですが…全然及びませんネ」　（紙袋を持ち上げて 22:02：榛名@3-351：「体調が悪かったので、To kill timeで作ったのですが」　　（５個のリボンレイを取り出す 22:02：大淀@3-341：「これは・・・？」 22:02：榛名@3-351：「ハワイアンリボンレイ、です」 22:03：大淀@3-341：「ブレスレットの様ですね。」 22:04：榛名@3-351：「神の怒りを鎮めたり、悪霊を祓う魔除け、強さを身に付けるためのお守り…と聞いていマス」 22:04：大淀@3-341：「なる程、大切なお守りとしますね。つくってくれてありがとうございます。」 22:05：榛名@3-351：「航海について、ナノで貝殻で作りたかったのデスが…」 22:05：大淀@3-341：「その気持ちだけで十分ですよ。」 22:05：榛名@3-351：「…I hope you like these」　 22:06：大淀@3-341：「はい、じゃあこの後は兄貴とわた・・・」 22:06：大淀@3-341：こうして、パーティは大盛況に終わった。 22:06：初霜：「どんな歌なんでしょう？」 22:07：提督@996：ｲｲﾊﾅｼﾀﾞﾅｰ！ 22:07：大淀@3-341：これで、皆の気力も上がることだろう、そう思う大淀であった。 22:07：大淀@3-341：糸冬 22:07：提督@996：それでは成功効果！ 22:07：大淀@3-341：はい、では皆さん行動力＋２を 22:07：大淀@3-341：私は＋６ですね 22:08：提督@996：シーンプレイヤーは行動力+6、他の方は行動力が+2回復します 22:08：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動値を10へ 22:08：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-2した 22:08：磯風@3-296：これはありがたい 22:08：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動値を14へ 22:08：提督@996：・・・回復前に発見するなら発見してもいいのよ？ 22:08：響@2-1274：変更なしか 22:08：榛名@3-351：榛名の行動力が６に 22:09：大淀@3-341：よし実はお嬢様だったで 22:09：大淀@3-341：発見します 22:09：提督@996：いいぞぉ！ 22:09：大淀@3-341：1d6 わ、私はそんなつもりじゃ・・・ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 22:09：大淀@3-341：はうー 22:10：大淀@3-341：まあ奇数だから良かろう 22:10：磯風@3-296：私は「いじわる」発見だ 22:10：提督@996：おｋ 22:10：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動値を9へ 22:10：磯風@3-296：1d6 磯風思うところあり KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:10：磯風@3-296：よし 22:11：榛名@3-351：では、先に補給をボーキ４で行います 22:11：大淀@3-341：空母がいないから死に資源 22:11：榛名@3-351：榛名の行動力８へ　　そして航空打撃戦を再発見します 22:14：榛名@3-351：ではGMさんからのアドバイス（主に羊羹を忘れていたとかないはず　に従いまして… 22:15：榛名@3-351：1d6 羊羹を食べて… KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:15：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 22:15：榛名@3-351：1d6 航空打撃戦を再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 22:15：提督@996：oh... 22:15：榛名@3-351：…　泣き 22:15：響@2-1274：残念だった・・・ 22:15：大淀@3-341：逆だった・・・汗 22:16：大淀@3-341：ぼ、ボーキの女王いないから 22:16：大淀@3-341：パクパクでー 22:16：榛名@3-351：「航空打撃戦なんて、榛名分からないデース」 22:16：大淀@3-341：「・・・また今度頑張りましょう」 22:16：榛名@3-351：と言う訳でボーキを12消費　で最大値まで回復 22:16：大淀@3-341：じゃあ響さんの発見が無ければようやく装備換装かな 22:17：榛名@3-351：行動力８ 22:17：提督@996：榛名さん元4→回復+2で6→羊羹で8→発見-6で2→補給+6→8 22:17：響@2-1274：はいな 22:17：磯風@3-296：私は弾薬4、燃料2、鋼材2で行動力を17に 22:17：磯風@3-296：訂正 22:17：大淀@3-341：おっと補給しておくかな 22:17：磯風@3-296：弾薬3、燃料2、鋼材2です 22:17：提督@996：() 22:17：提督@996：（リソース管理はGMであった） 22:17：磯風@3-296：7でOKでした 22:18：磯風@3-296：ティータイムイベントのおかげですね 22:18：大淀@3-341：ボーキ８もらっておくかな・・・ 22:18：提督@996：消費が4/2/2/12で 22:18：提督@996：ほむ 22:18：提督@996：4/2/2/20？ 22:18：大淀@3-341：ですね 22:19：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動値を13へ 22:19：提督@996：23/23/23/23→19/21/21/3 22:19：大淀@3-341：回復 22:19：提督@996：反映 22:19：大淀@3-341：じゃあ装備換装行きますか 22:20：提督@996：どぞぞ 22:20：大淀@3-341：まずは磯風＝サンノ高射砲宣言から 22:20：磯風@3-296：私は25mm三連装機銃を降ろして 22:20：磯風@3-296：10cm連装高角砲を載せます 22:21：磯風@3-296：指定個性は「魚雷」です 22:21：大淀@3-341：響さんは？ 22:21：響@2-1274：10cm連装魚雷だった・・・ 22:22：響@2-1274：魚雷装備、今のところこんなになります 22:22：響@2-1274：〘10cm連装砲〙《自由奔放》〘魚雷〙《クール》〘魚雷〙《対潜》 22:22：榛名@3-351：25mm三連装機銃を借りてもいいですか？ 22:22：大淀@3-341：榛名さんは？ 22:23：磯風@3-296：どうぞー 22:23：榛名@3-351：では機銃を増設します 22:24：提督@996：反映・・・と 22:24：大淀@3-341：個性は何ですか？ 22:24：榛名@3-351：機銃に個性は無いですよ？ 22:24：大淀@3-341：あ、そうだった 22:24：大淀@3-341：失敬 22:24：提督@996：無いえいえ 22:25：提督@996：無が混ざった(・ω<) 22:25：大淀@3-341：では、私は【九三式水中聴音機】を「魚雷」でお借りします 22:26：提督@996：おｋ。ソナーも個性必要ないですよん 22:27：大淀@3-341：・・・射程無しは不要か・・・ 22:29：大淀@3-341：装備完了 22:30：大淀@3-341：じゃあいよいよ抜錨ですか・・・ 22:31：磯風@3-296：進もう 22:31：大淀@3-341：まずはＣ向けの為、Ｂですかね 22:31：提督@996：では・・・ 22:32：提督@996：出撃前にイベントです シーンイベント：『新航路発見！』 22:32：提督@996：～～～～～～ 22:33：提督@996：君達が出撃準備に入ってる所に、新たな情報が入ってきました 22:33：榛名@3-351：「Modified Zero-Hour is drawing near.」(修正された作戦決行時間は近づいてきています) 22:33：榛名@3-351：「…In fact,modification was caused be me…」(…実際、修正は私の所為なのですけれど…) 22:34：大淀@3-341：「こぼした水はまたくみ直せばいい話です。」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「Thank you,so…」 22:34：磯風@3-296：「いつでも抜猫可能だ」 22:35：提督@996：ポチ提督がやってきて言います 22:35：大淀@3-341：「これはポ・・チ・・・提督？」 22:35：榛名@3-351：「We must…　Oh?Admiral,what does it happen?」 22:35：大淀@3-341：「如何なさいました？」 22:35：ポチ提督：「ワワンワン！」（榛名さん、気にするな！）※さっきの会話が聞こえてきた 22:36：榛名@3-351：[] 22:36：榛名@3-351：「…ご心配をおかけしました…」 22:36：ポチ提督：「ワン・・・ワワンオン！」（実は先ほど、海域について偵察機で調査を行っていた『津軽』さんが帰って来た） 22:37：響@2-1274：「こいつはハラショーだ」 22:37：大淀@3-341：「津軽・・・敷設艦・・・ですよね？」 22:37：どどんとふ：「響@2-1274」がログインしました。 22:37：提督@996：津軽さんは前回のこの卓のセッションで新たに着任したNPC艦娘です 22:37：大淀@3-341：「何かケーブルでも引くのですか？」 22:38：ポチ提督：「ワンワワン」（実は彼女はカタパルトを装着してて、偵察任務もこなせるんだ） 22:39：大淀@3-341：（まるで私の逆を行くよう・・・これも戦時だからか） 22:39：磯風@3-296：「それは器用だな」 22:39：大淀@3-341：「ということは、偵察機で海域の偵察を？」 22:39：榛名@3-351：「…榛名のせ…　It doesn't have mean　デスね」 22:40：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、遅かれ速かれ、偵察は行われたと言う事ですよ？」 22:40：榛名@3-351：「何でしょうカ？」 22:43：榛名@3-351：「連合艦隊は、日本海海戦においてAdmiral東郷の時間感覚によって大勝利を得マシタ…　あの時も敷設艦が大忙しだったとsenior colleagueに聞きマシタネ…」 22:44：磯風@3-296：「偵察結果をお聞かせ願おうか」 22:44：ポチ提督：「ワンワン・・・ワワン！」（少しでも海域の情報は集めなくては、と考えたんだ・・・ここからは彼女に説明してもらおう） 22:44：榛名@3-351：「これ以上、時間を無暗に失う訳には行きマセン」 22:44：提督@996：というわけでポチ提督が津軽さんを呼んできます 22:44：津軽：「皆さんお忙しい中すいません、津軽と申します。早速ですがお伝えしますね」 22:45：響@2-1274：「たのむ」 22:45：大淀@3-341：（どこかでみた様な人ですね・・・しかし装甲が厚いなぁ） 22:46：提督@996：津軽さんの報告によれば・・・ 22:46：榛名@3-351：（大淀の目が怖いです…　一体、何が…） 22:48：提督@996：AからCへ繋がりそうな航路が見つかったようです！ただし・・・ 22:49：響@2-1274：渦巻か・・・ 22:49：提督@996：偵察機では航路への詳細な情報が入らなかったため、A地点で「索敵」による個性判定が必要となります 22:50：大淀@3-341：「索敵ですか・・・」 22:51：大淀@3-341：「私の偵察機と索敵で何とかなれば良いのですが」 22:51：榛名@3-351：「Hum…Dificult choice …デスね」 22:51：提督@996：メタな説明も入りますが、艦隊の誰かが個性成功すれば航路を発見できますし、更に「偵察」能力をもつ装備があれば+2の修正があります 22:52：提督@996：ただし・・・響さんが言った通り、この航路には渦巻きがあります。資源を落としてしまうことでしょう 22:52：大淀@3-341：ソナーは電探扱いには・・・ならないか 22:53：提督@996：ならないですね・・・電探ではないので 22:53：大淀@3-341：「ともかく、虎穴に入らずんば虎児を得ず、の格言通りです。」 22:53：大淀@3-341：「リスクを冒す価値はあると具申します。」 22:53：榛名@3-351：「……」 22:53：提督@996：津軽さんの手に入れた情報はこんな内容です 22:54：大淀@3-341：「上手くいけば敵の裏をかくことが出来るかもしれません。」 22:54：榛名@3-351：「（確かに大淀の意見には一理あります、私たちにとって輸送船団との合流は一刻を争います）」 22:55：大淀@3-341：「では急ぎましょう、磯風さんと響さんの快速力を活かすためにも」 22:55：磯風@3-296：資源を落とすというのが気になるな 22:55：提督@996：輸送船団は未だに健在ですが、やっぱり動けない状態ですねー・・・ 22:55：榛名@3-351：（しかし、現在A-Cの間のルートの保証はありません…　大淀の意見は性急なのかもしれません） 22:55：大淀@3-341：ボーキを落とせば影響少なめかも 22:55：響@2-1274：「やる価値はある、やれるさ」 22:56：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、どうしますか？」 22:56：榛名@3-351：（対して、Bを通るルートだとどうなるでしょうか…） 22:57：榛名@3-351：（少なくとも渦潮は回避できます、でも時間的にもA-Cルートとそれほど時間は変わらないようですね　だったら…） 22:58：榛名@3-351：「…私は、新航路をchoiceしたいデス…三人は？」 22:58：大淀@3-341：「旗艦の判断に従います。」 22:59：磯風@3-296：「どちらにしても合流することに変わりはない」 22:59：響@2-1274：「旗艦の命令に従う」ちょっと意地悪な笑顔で 22:59：磯風@3-296：「どういう針路であれ敵艦隊を殲滅せねばな」 23:00：大淀@3-341：「楽して合流できるとは思いませんし、磯風さんの言うとおり、艦隊の殲滅は優先です。」 23:00：榛名@3-351：「っ…響ちゃん、Please more softy…」 23:02：響@2-1274：「・・・大丈夫さ、あなたがどんな選択をしても、私・・・この艦隊なら大丈夫さ。」 23:02：響@2-1274：「だから、迷わずに、選んで欲しい」 23:02：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん」 23:02：磯風@3-296：渦潮の影響をどう見るかだな、そこは旗艦次第だろう 23:03：磯風@3-296：「さてどうする？」 23:04：榛名@3-351：「提督、榛名以下神戸殴り込み少女隊は、北航路を選択。途中南下することにdecide します」 23:04：ポチ提督：「・・・ワン！」（・・・分かった！） 23:05：榛名@3-351：「Lost timeは、取り戻して見せマス」 23:06：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、それでは号令を。」 23:06：津軽：「皆さん気をつけてくださいね・・・」 23:06：磯風@3-296：「承知した」 23:07：榛名@3-351：「Now made an attack against the enemy fleet」 23:07：榛名@3-351：「そして、結果はOnly the sea knows　ネ」 23:07：提督@996：「輸送船団さんも、」※GMが言い忘れてましたが 23:08：提督@996：「海上護衛部隊の皆さんも心配です」※輸送船団には海上護衛部隊が付いています 23:08：提督@996：※・・・旧式の駆逐艦3隻ですが 23:08：響@2-1274：「了解」 23:08：大淀@3-341：これは津軽さんのセリフ？ 23:08：提督@996：desu 23:09：大淀@3-341：「Destroy them allですか。Yes,Sir!」 23:09：榛名@3-351：「全艦娘 weight anchor!　Follow me！」 23:09：磯風@3-296：「抜猫する………… weigh anchor」　後半小さな声でぽそっと 23:10：ポチ提督：「ワオーン！」（皆、気をつけて行ってくれたまえ！） 23:10：磯風@3-296：カラオケの歌に影響されたようだ 23:10：響@2-1274：「出撃する」 23:11：大淀@3-341：「では初霜さん、提督、そして津軽さん、行って参ります。朗報をお待ち下さい。」 23:11：初霜：「はい・・・お気をつけて！」 23:13：榛名@3-351：「…ここは、私たちの港デス。　艦には港があって初めて安心デキます。お願いしますネ？」 23:13：ポチ提督：「ワン！」 23:13：提督@996：艦隊出撃！ 23:14：提督@996：というわけで・・・Aへ移動ですね 23:14：大淀@3-341：ポン、ポン、ポン 23:14：提督@996：ﾎﾟｰﾝ１ シーンイベント「A地点」：艦隊戦『敵の潜水艦を発見！』 戦闘前 23:14：提督@996：～3シーン目～ 23:15：響@2-1274：わーい 23:15：大淀@3-341：きましたね 23:15：大淀@3-341：そして唐突に上が空く、と 23:16：提督@996：うむ・・・A地点へ進行した君達 23:16：提督@996：A-C航路を策敵する前に 23:16：提督@996：敵が襲ってくるぞ！ 23:16：榛名@3-351：「The enemies are just before our eyes」(敵は私たちの目の前に迫っています！) 23:17：大淀@3-341：「I'm sure!　磯風さん、響さん、戦闘態勢へ！」 23:18：響@2-1274：「響、敵を駆逐する」 23:18：磯風@3-296：「突撃用意。」 23:18：榛名@3-351：「対空、対潜も気を付けて！」 23:18：提督@996：敵艦表示中・・・ 23:24：提督@996：旗艦：軽巡ホ級、潜水艦カ級2、駆逐艦ロ級2 23:24：大淀@3-341：「ソナーに感あり、やはり潜水艦がいましたね。」 23:25：榛名@3-351：「Declare ASW (Anti-submarine warfare)」 23:26：提督@996：勝利条件は、大破及び撃沈が多い方 23:26：榛名@3-351：「潜水艦に榛名は手を出せません、お願いシマスネ、皆さん？ 」 23:26：大淀@3-341：「ん？エネミーズサブマリンスポーテッド？（棒読み）」 23:26：提督@996：交戦状況は同航戦！ 23:26：響@2-1274：「そのまま沈んでやる」 23:29：提督@996：ちなみにこの潜水艦カ級、『通商破壊仕様』となっております 23:30：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃんは…沈まないでクダサイね？」 23:30：磯風@3-296：ただのカ級ではない？ 23:30：提督@996：性能はカ級と変わりませんが、装備がちょいと違うくらいです 23:30：大淀@3-341：「・・・あの潜水艦を逃すと作戦遂行が絶望的になりそうですね・・・」 23:30：提督@996：まぁ、強化はされてない・・・とだけ！ 23:31：磯風@3-296：「対潜戦、準備よし！」 23:31：提督@996：さて・・・プロットだ！ 23:31：大淀@3-341：「ともかく潜水艦を優先して迎撃、榛名さんは旗艦以下水上艦を殲滅、これですね。」 23:31：榛名@3-351：「私たちのFinal Goalは輸送船団の護衛デス…　三人の働きに頼らせて貰いマス！」 23:32：響@2-1274：「了解」 プロット 23:33：大淀@3-341：じゃあ振りますか 23:33：提督@996：というわけで、プロットのシークレットダイスどぞぞ 23:33：大淀@3-341：シークレットダイス 23:33：榛名@3-351：シークレットダイス 23:34：響@2-1274：シークレットダイス 23:34：磯風@3-296：シークレットダイス 23:35：提督@996：シークレットダイス 23:35：大淀@3-341：偵察は・・・私だけかな？ 23:35：榛名@3-351：ですね 23:35：提督@996：ですです 23:35：大淀@3-341：旗艦か潜水艦か 23:36：榛名@3-351：戦術的には潜水艦を全滅させたいところ 23:36：大淀@3-341：じゃあカ級１にします？ 23:37：榛名@3-351：私的にはそうなのですが… 23:38：榛名@3-351：皆さんは？ 23:38：磯風@3-296：あのホ級は旗艦 23:39：磯風@3-296：カ級よりも個人的には気になっているが 23:40：大淀@3-341：ホ級は最悪榛名さんがなんとかしてくれるでしょう 23:40：響@2-1274：私は少なくでも一撃は潜水艦に向けるのでお任せしますか 23:42：大淀@3-341：「まずは見えてない物の確認と行きましょう。よろしいですね？」 23:43：磯風@3-296：いってみよう！ 23:43：榛名@3-351：「Spy plane,用意を…」 23:43：大淀@3-341：「お任せ下さい。それでは」 23:44：大淀@3-341：敵カ級＿１に対して偵察、＜偵察機＞ 23:44：大淀@3-341：＜規律＞で代用 23:44：大淀@3-341：差＋１ 23:44：大淀@3-341：行きます 23:44：提督@996：どうぞ！ 23:45：大淀@3-341：2d6>=6 こそこそなんてさせない！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 23:45：提督@996：あっ 23:45：大淀@3-341：ぐあー 23:45：磯風@3-296：ありゃー 23:45：大淀@3-341：アクシデントが 23:45：榛名@3-351：あっさっし… 23:45：大淀@3-341：いきます 23:45：大淀@3-341：act KanColle : アクシデント表(4) → 奇妙な猫がまとわりつく。サイクルの終了時、もしくは、艦隊戦の終了時まで、自分の行う行為判定にマイナス１の修正がつく（この効果は、マイナス２まで累積する）。 23:45：榛名@3-351：…にゃーん 23:45：大淀@3-341：このクソ猫がー 23:45：提督@996：猫が！ 23:45：響@2-1274：これが抜猫か・・・ 23:46：大淀@3-341：うまいう 23:46：大淀@3-341：にゃーん 23:46：大淀@3-341：「な、何でこんなところに猫が？！、偵察機発進中止！｝ 23:46：大淀@3-341：にゃーん？＞ぴとっ（大淀の頭に乗っかる） 23:47：大淀@3-341：「くっ・・・索敵機会を逃してしまいました・・・屈辱です・・・（ＯＴＬ）」 23:47：榛名@3-351：「…!?レーダーに感、敵の偵察機接近中…ネ」 23:47：提督@996：ではこっちからだー！ 23:47：大淀@3-341：「こんな時に！」 23:48：磯風@3-296：「大淀まで……くっ」 23:48：響@2-1274：「仕方ないだね・・・！」 23:48：大淀@3-341：とりあえず偵察フェイズは以上かな＞こっちは 23:48：提督@996：ホ級の偵察機・・・偵察9！ 23:48：大淀@3-341：いやがった 23:49：大淀@3-341：誰だ？ 23:49：榛名@3-351：Here you are　（にっこり 23:49：提督@996：choice榛名,大淀,磯風,響 KanColle : (CHOICE榛名,大淀,磯風,響) → 磯風 23:49：大淀@3-341：いそいそー 23:50：磯風@3-296：撃ち落とすか？いやここはそのままで。 23:50：磯風@3-296：提督に秘話で伝えるよ 23:50：提督@996：了解ー 23:50：磯風@3-296 -> 提督@996：提督、磯風は4にいる 23:51：磯風@3-296：送信完了 23:51：提督@996：磯風さんが囁いてくれました 23:51：響@2-1274：羨ましい 23:51：大淀@3-341：磯風さんなんて居ない、いいね？ 23:51：提督@996：ではこっちは・・・移動なし！ 23:51：大淀@3-341：変えぬ！ 23:52：提督@996：アッハイ・・・（取れなかった 23:51：響@2-1274：アッハイ 23:52：榛名@3-351：へ？えっと　ハイ　 23:52：響@2-1274：こっちは・・・ちょっと変更か 23:52：響@2-1274：シークレットダイス 23:53：榛名@3-351：変えませーン 23:53：大淀@3-341：榛名さんは変更無し？ 23:53：榛名@3-351：ですね 23:54：大淀@3-341：では公開かな？ 23:54：榛名@3-351：ですね～ 23:54：提督@996：じゃあ公開ですね・・・・カウントダウン！ 23:54：響@2-1274：行ってみよう！ 23:54：榛名@3-351：いえーい 23:54：提督@996：3 23:55：提督@996：2 23:55：提督@996：1 23:55：提督@996：どうぞ！ 23:55：提督@996：s1d6 ホ級：4 ロ級1,2：6 カ級1：2 カ級2：0 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:55：大淀@3-341：どきどき 23:55：大淀@3-341：s1d6 5 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:55：榛名@3-351：s1d6 航行序列５ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:55：磯風@3-296：s1d6 磯風：航行序列4 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:55：響@2-1274：s1d6 変更4 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:55：榛名@3-351：イエッス！　フリーだ 23:56：大淀@3-341：ロ級なら中破でもイケルか 23:56：大淀@3-341：沈んでいるカ級は私だな 23:56：提督@996：と、プロットが終わった所で・・・ 23:57：提督@996：今日はここまで！ 23:57：響@2-1274：はい 23:57：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 23:57：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様です 23:57：提督@996：本日時はお疲れ様でしたー！ 23:57：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 23:58：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした 21:04：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:04：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（1/4） 21:04：響@2-1274：準備完了！（2/4） 21:04：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（3/4） 21:15：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:15：提督@996：ほほい 21:15：榛名@3-351：よろしくお願いしマース 21:15：大淀@3-341：8888- 21:15：磯風@3-296：よろしくおねがいします 21:16：響@2-1274：よろしくお願いします！ 21:16：提督@996：それでは人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、始めたいと思います 21:16：提督@996：よろしくお願いしますー！ 21:16：磯風@3-296：いざ戦闘だ！ 航空戦…？ 21:16：大淀@3-341：では航空戦から？ 21:16：提督@996：航空戦！ 21:16：提督@996：無し！ 21:17：提督@996：空母いないからね、仕方ないね・・・ 開幕雷撃…？ 21:17：大淀@3-341：じゃあ開幕雷撃？ 21:17：榛名@3-351：まさかの？ 21:17：大淀@3-341：潜水艦がいるんじゃ警戒せざるを得ない 21:18：提督@996：ふふふ・・・開幕雷撃！ 21:18：提督@996：はないです 21:18：榛名@3-351：まさか、旗艦じゃなくて潜水艦がアビリティを持っていた　成程、盲点… 21:18：大淀@3-341：ふー 21:18：提督@996：eliteじゃないからね！ 21:18：大淀@3-341：勝ったな、風呂は行って来る 21:18：提督@996：はっやーい！？ 砲撃戦1ラウンド目 21:19：大淀@3-341：じゃあ砲撃戦か 21:19：榛名@3-351：では、榛名から参りましょう 21:19：提督@996：ほほい！ではラウンド開始！・・・の前に 21:19：提督@996：ラウンド開始前のアビリティはだいじょーぶ？ 21:20：大淀@3-341：航行序列変更希望者いますか？ 21:20：榛名@3-351：ラウンド開始直後に乙字なんで・・・ 21:20：大淀@3-341：いなきゃ私は無しです 21:21：提督@996：ではそのまま、榛名さんからだね 21:22：大淀@3-341：あ、磯風さん独断専行はとっとき？ 21:22：響@2-1274：独断はまだかな？ 21:22：磯風@3-296：どういうこと？ 21:22：大淀@3-341：あ、取っておきますか？という意味です 21:23：提督@996：独断専行をするタイミングの確認ですね 21:23：大淀@3-341：そうです 21:23：榛名@3-351：自分のターンの方がいいでしょうね…　６に２体もいますし… 21:23：大淀@3-341：ＯＫです、じゃあハルナ＝サンのアンブッシュからどうぞ 21:24：提督@996：榛名さん・・・ニンジャ・・・何処かで聞いたことがある 21:24：榛名@3-351：「Noblesse oblige,果たすべきは任務、守るべきは皆の命」 21:24：榛名@3-351：「Shell tne enemy, All guns ready to fire!!」(敵へ砲撃です、全砲門撃ち方はじめ!) 21:25：大淀@3-341：「さて、対象ですが・・・先に旗艦を潰しますか？」 21:25：榛名@3-351：乙字運動を開始します　博覧強記により目標値は４ 21:25：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 21:26：提督@996：成功だ！ 21:26：榛名@3-351：そして、大口径の命中判定　直上より５ 21:26：榛名@3-351：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 21:27：響@2-1274：ぎゃあああああ 21:27：大淀@3-341：うわー 21:27：提督@996：ファー!? 21:27：榛名@3-351：…？ 21:27：磯風@3-296：誰を狙ったのか 21:27：磯風@3-296：あうあう！ 21:27：磯風@3-296：アクシデント表だな… 21:27：榛名@3-351：act 「…くっ」 KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 21:27：大淀@3-341：よりにもよってこれだ 21:27：榛名@3-351：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 21:28：提督@996：ごりっ・・・ 21:28：大淀@3-341：こ、これは・・・ 21:28：榛名@3-351：「きゃああっ!?」 21:28：提督@996：榛名さんの行動力が8→2へ 21:28：磯風@3-296：「榛名の砲塔が！？」 21:28：提督@996：YABAI 21:29：大淀@3-341：「くっ・・・こんなときになんてこと・・・」 21:29：榛名@3-351：[] 21:29：大淀@3-341：ターン終了か・・・ 21:29：榛名@3-351：「……ゴホッ…　Oo淀…」 21:30：榛名@3-351：「Sorry…」 21:30：大淀@3-341：「とりあえず潰せるところまで潰しましょう、狼狽えるのはそれからです。」 21:30：提督@996：榛名さんのメンタルはまだ立ち直れていないのか・・・？ 21:30：提督@996：続いて中距離です 21:30：榛名@3-351：「ゴホッゴホッ…」 21:30：大淀@3-341：私ですね 21:30：提督@996：大淀さんどぞおｚ 21:30：大淀@3-341：さて誰いこう、欄外のやつかな 21:31：提督@996：どうする、何狙う？（鈴谷風 21:32：大淀@3-341：ホ級潰れればよかったんだがなあ 21:32：大淀@3-341：大淀さんの火力じゃ無理なんだよねー 21:32：磯風@3-296：それよりも6にいる2体のロ級のほうがまずいぞ。 21:32：大淀@3-341：やっぱりそっちですね 21:32：提督@996：ロ級2人はフリーです 21:32：磯風@3-296：ホは私と響でなんとかできる 21:32：提督@996：人→隻 21:32：提督@996：やばいよ！火力上がってるよ！ 21:32：大淀@3-341：よしじゃあ先にロ級１へ 21:33：磯風@3-296：今回は同航戦だから潰しておかないと2ラウンド目も確実に先手を取ってくる 21:33：提督@996：フフ怖 21:33：大淀@3-341：では中口径主砲＜規律＞でロ級１を攻撃！修正−１（猫） 21:33：大淀@3-341：いきます 21:33：提督@996：命中+1もあるよん 21:34：大淀@3-341：おっとそうだった、じゃあ＋−０で 21:34：大淀@3-341：いきます 21:34：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 まずは被害抑えないと・・・ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 21:34：提督@996：たっかーい！ 21:34：大淀@3-341：連撃なし即ダメージ 21:34：大淀@3-341：合計火力３ 21:34：大淀@3-341：いきます 21:35：大淀@3-341：3d6 そう簡単にぃー！ KanColle : (3D6) → 91,3,5 → 9 21:35：提督@996：バッチコイ！ 21:35：提督@996：ロ級1の装甲は・・・ 21:35：大淀@3-341：さあどーだ 21:35：提督@996：4！なので中破！ 21:35：大淀@3-341：「・・・今はこれが限度ですか、仕方有りません」 21:37：提督@996：大淀さんのターン終了で・・・ 21:37：大淀@3-341：ホ級か・・・ 21:38：磯風@3-296：私か、響だな 21:38：提督@996：うむ・・・！ 21:38：磯風@3-296：来るならこい！ 21:38：大淀@3-341：いや、ホ級の攻撃があるはず 21:38：提督@996：ホ級の目標は・・・どっち！ 21:38：大淀@3-341：あ、何でも無い・・・ 21:38：提督@996：mnt ほいや 21:39：提督@996：違うやん！ 21:39：響@2-1274：ファイエル！　だったな 21:39：提督@996：mht ほいやぁ！ KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 21:39：提督@996：まぁ、同じだよね 21:40：大淀@3-341：さてどっち 21:40：響@2-1274：来るなら来い！ 21:40：提督@996：choiceひびきん,いそかぜ これmht意味なかったね！ KanColle : (CHOICEひびきん,いそかぜ) → いそかぜ 21:40：大淀@3-341：いっそーにアタックだー 21:41：提督@996：いくぞー！ 21:41：磯風@3-296：「そんな砲撃に怯むか！」 21:41：提督@996：choice有情,無情 個性は KanColle : (CHOICE有情,無情) → 有情 21:41：提督@996：bt9 なのでこっち KanColle :指定個性⑨(11) → 1-9　《秘密兵器》 21:41：磯風@3-296：秘密兵器か 21:42：大淀@3-341：これはつらいのでは 21:42：磯風@3-296：回避判定を行います 21:42：磯風@3-296：「いじわる」で代用して目標9 21:42：磯風@3-296：回避修正+2でいざ参る 21:43：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=9 「ここは私が食い止める」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=9) → 126,6+2 → 14 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 21:43：提督@996：！ 21:43：磯風@3-296：どうだ 21:43：大淀@3-341：何故こっちにダイス神は微笑む 21:43：提督@996：反動がここで帰って来た！？ 21:44：大淀@3-341：ともかく、回避成功 21:44：磯風@3-296：行動力は全快なので回復処理はパスするよー！ 21:44：提督@996：ホ級「ホァァ！？」 21:44：提督@996：ホ級の攻撃を磯風は華麗に回避しました・・・ 21:44：提督@996：さて。 21:44：大淀@3-341：問題の短距離だな 21:45：提督@996：短距離で・・・フリーロ級×2だ！ 21:45：提督@996：まずはロ級! 21:45：提督@996：1から 21:45：提督@996：mht えいや KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 21:45：大淀@3-341：すかー 21:45：大淀@3-341：じゃないか 21:45：磯風@3-296：榛名か大淀か… 21:46：榛名@3-351：（榛名にあててくだされば…　少なくとも　ゴホっ…） 21:46：提督@996：choiceHARUNA,oh淀 どっちだ！ KanColle : (CHOICEHARUNA,OH淀) → OH淀 21:46：大淀@3-341：航空戦だな、数字で選ぶのは 21:46：大淀@3-341：「主砲が私に？良いでしょう、ただではやられませんよ？」 21:46：提督@996：bt8 個性は！ KanColle :指定個性⑧(22) → 2-8　《ばか》 21:47：大淀@3-341：・・・笑顔取っておいて良かった 21:47：大淀@3-341：では回避判定、＜笑顔＞で代用、回避＋１だけど猫−１なので差は−１ 21:47：大淀@3-341：いきます 21:47：提督@996：どうぞ！ 21:47：大淀@3-341：2d6>=6 私がそう簡単にっ！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 21:48：大淀@3-341：「・・・旗艦を見くびらないで欲しいですね。」 21:48：提督@996：高め！妨害も無し！ 21:48：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀、さすがデスネ」 21:48：大淀@3-341：「いいえ、第２波が来ます、ここは耐え時ですよ？」 21:49：提督@996：（あれ、旗艦は榛名さんなのでは？GMは訝しんだ 21:49：大淀@3-341：（・・・かつての）が抜けてた（汗 21:49：提督@996：あぁ、そっちか！連合艦隊的な意味の 21:49：磯風@3-296：（連合艦隊旗艦のことだ多分 21:49：提督@996：はぁく 21:50：提督@996：続いてロ級2！ 21:50：提督@996：mht やぁ！ KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 21:50：磯風@3-296：これは駆逐艦の2人だね 21:50：大淀@3-341：またひびき＆いそかぜ 21:50：響@2-1274：きたか・・・ 21:50：提督@996：choiceひびきん,いそかぜ KanColle : (CHOICEひびきん,いそかぜ) → ひびきん 21:50：大淀@3-341：さあだれだ 21:50：響@2-1274：来いや！ 21:50：大淀@3-341：今度は響さんだね 21:50：提督@996：bt8 ひびきんへ！ KanColle :指定個性⑧(11) → 1-8　《アイドル》 21:51：響@2-1274：アイドルだと・・・ 21:51：大淀@3-341：ちょっと遠くないか 21:51：響@2-1274：笑顔から3 21:51：提督@996：ロ級2（いつからいきゅうだけが深海棲艦のアイドルだと思っていた？） 21:52：大淀@3-341：アッハイ 21:52：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=8 「甘いよ」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 31,2+2 → 5 → 失敗 21:53：響@2-1274：甘いのは私だた・・・ 21:53：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 21:53：提督@996：えー、命中2なので・・・妨害で達成値1です 21:53：大淀@3-341：いずれにせよ成功していないという 21:53：磯風@3-296：がんばって！ 21:53：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=8 「これくらい・・・なんともないなはず」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 41,3+2 → 6 → 失敗 21:54：響@2-1274：あばばばばばばば 21:54：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん！」 21:54：提督@996：妨害は抜けたけど・・・ダイスさっきから不安定すぎ問題！ 21:54：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:54：大淀@3-341：（・・・いけません、彼女に余裕が） 21:55：響@2-1274：26+2>=8 「・・・自分の心配をして、私は・・・・やれるさ！」 21:55：磯風@3-296：クールな響まで動揺しているというのか 21:55：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=8 KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 52,3+2 → 7 → 失敗 21:56：提督@996：妨害2で達成値5です・・・ 21:56：大淀@3-341：「この海域は呪われているとでも言うの？！」 21:56：響@2-1274：どういうことなの・・・ 21:56：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 21:56：提督@996：ワグナス！ダイスが不安定過ぎる！ 21:56：響@2-1274：ぐふ・・・ 21:57：磯風@3-296：（いかんな、これはいかんぞ、大淀まで戦場の空気に飲まれつつある…） 21:57：榛名@3-351：「…お姉さま、これは…　試練なのデスか？」 21:57：磯風@3-296：三回リトライで合計9ならどうということはない 21:57：大淀@3-341：平均３か 21:57：磯風@3-296：ここで成功すればよかろうなのだ、だろう？ 21:57：大淀@3-341：そうですな 21:58：提督@996：3d6の期待値は10.5だから安め理論・・・！ 21:58：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=8 大きな飛沫になって、そこには・・・ KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 31,2+2 → 5 → 失敗 21:59：響@2-1274：こいや！ 21:59：響@2-1274：ダメージ！ 21:59：大淀@3-341：いくか・・・ 21:59：提督@996：妨害2で達成値3・・・いいんだねひびきん！ 21:59：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん!?NO!」 21:59：大淀@3-341：「・・・響さん？まさかっ・・・！」 22:00：提督@996：火力1+5インチ砲2+フリー2=5d6・・・行くぞぉ！ 22:01：提督@996：5d6 ロ級2（これからはロ級の時代だな・・・） KanColle : (5D6) → 192,3,4,4,6 → 19 22:01：提督@996：ひいい！ 22:01：響@2-1274：＾ｐ＾ 22:01：大淀@3-341：−２しないとあぶない 22:01：榛名@3-351：… 22:02：響@2-1274：不死鳥発動、行動力-2 22:02：提督@996：19-2で17ダメージ・・・ 22:02：提督@996：なので響ちゃんは中破です 22:02：磯風@3-296：響に砲弾が直撃し爆発音が轟く 22:02：大淀@3-341：「直撃？響さん？」 22:03：磯風@3-296：「響っ！？」 22:03：榛名@3-351：「…っく…私には、何も…」 22:03：響@2-1274：「私は・・・大丈夫、それより早く敵を撃滅して・・・・」ちょっとよろめながらなんとか体制を直った 22:03：大淀@3-341：「大丈夫ですかっ？！」 22:04：榛名@3-351：「…磯風」 22:05：榛名@3-351：「ごめんなさい…アナタに頼るしか…アリマセン」 22:05：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、まだ負けたわけじゃ無いっっっっ！」 22:05：響@2-1274：「ここで沈む訳にはいかない・・・だから、皆、反撃よ！」不敵な笑いを見せ、砲塔を敵に向ける 22:06：大淀@3-341：「立てうる限り前に進むしか無いんですっっっっっ！」 22:06：榛名@3-351：「損傷度、戦力比を冷静に見ての　考えデス。」 22:06：磯風@3-296：頑張って2人がかりでホを落とそう 22:06：大淀@3-341：「だからっ、だからっ！」（実は泣きそうである） 22:06：榛名@3-351：「大和魂だけでは…　Can't defeet ネ」 22:07：提督@996：さぁ、ロ級ズの攻撃が終わって・・・ 22:07：磯風@3-296：先に動きますね 22:07：提督@996：響と磯風のターンだ！ 22:07：磯風@3-296：「いくぞ。磯風突撃だ。」 22:07：磯風@3-296：目標は目の前のホ級 22:07：磯風@3-296：命中判定前に独断専行 22:08：磯風@3-296：弱点なのでアクシデント表だな 22:08：磯風@3-296：act 5以外で頼む KanColle : アクシデント表(4) → 奇妙な猫がまとわりつく。サイクルの終了時、もしくは、艦隊戦の終了時まで、自分の行う行為判定にマイナス１の修正がつく（この効果は、マイナス２まで累積する）。 22:08：提督@996：にゃー！ 22:08：響@2-1274：にゃああ 22:08：榛名@3-351：にゃーん！ 22:09：大淀@3-341：「またこの猫は・・・どこから来るのかしら」＞相変わらず頭の上に猫を乗っけながら 22:09：磯風@3-296：「うっ…なんだこれは」 22:09：磯風@3-296：海から手が伸び出て磯風を搦め捕ろうとしてくる… 22:09：大淀@3-341：「にゃにゃにゃーん？」 22:09：磯風@3-296：まるで深海棲艦の怨念のように… 22:09：磯風@3-296：判定といおう 22:09：磯風@3-296：いこう 22:09：磯風@3-296：【独断専行】を使用 22:09：磯風@3-296：2D6-1>=5 《突撃》で判定 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 83,5-1 → 7 → 成功 22:09：提督@996：海猫コワイ！ 22:09：提督@996：成功！ 22:09：響@2-1274：成功です！ 22:10：磯風@3-296：このラウンドの間火力+2と回避-2 22:10：榛名@3-351：鳥だよ、ウミネコは！ 22:10：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2 22:10：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-1>=5 「まずは目の前だ」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 84,4+2-1 → 9 → 成功 22:10：磯風@3-296：連撃を行う 22:10：提督@996：妨害無し、成功！ 22:11：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「魚雷」　目標5　命中+２　連撃修正-2　猫-1 22:11：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-3>=5 「避ける時間を与えるな」 KanColle : (2D6+2-3>=5) → 73,4+2-3 → 6 → 成功 22:12：磯風@3-296：これはどうかな 22:12：提督@996：妨害無し、命中！ 22:12：磯風@3-296：ならば、10cm連装高角砲×2と独断専行2で6dだ！ 22:13：提督@996：うおー！ばっちこーい！ 22:13：磯風@3-296：6d6 「まずはお前からだ！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 251,2,5,5,6,6 → 25 22:13：大淀@3-341：これは高い 22:13：提督@996：たっかーい！！ 22:13：磯風@3-296：どうだ！ 22:14：榛名@3-351：大破、轟沈？ 22:14：提督@996：ホ級さんの装甲なめるなよ！軽巡だから高い・・・ 22:14：提督@996：装 甲 6 22:14：提督@996：アッハイ 22:14：榛名@3-351：イエース 22:14：大淀@3-341：完　全　勝　利 22:15：響@2-1274：圧倒的ではないか我が軍は！ 22:15：提督@996：ホ級（折角新アビリティの「急速反転」を使おうと思ったホアアアアア！） 22:16：提督@996：ホ級沈没ス 22:16：榛名@3-351：軽巡、いえ戦艦より強い!? 22:16：磯風@3-296：よしっと 22:16：大淀@3-341：「磯風さん・・・すごい・・・」 22:16：響@2-1274：じゃあ私はカ2かな？ 22:16：榛名@3-351：「……」　（複雑そうな顔 22:17：磯風@3-296：連撃はできないしカにしとく？ 22:18：大淀@3-341：その前にアビ使用宣言 22:18：大淀@3-341：あ、無視してどうぞ 22:18：提督@996：ほい？ 22:18：大淀@3-341：まだ１Ｒだった・・・ＯＴＬ 22:18：提督@996：あ、おｋ 22:18：提督@996：なのです 22:18：磯風@3-296：（今はためらっている場合ではないな。こういうのは柄ではないが…） 22:19：磯風@3-296：「狼狽えるな！この磯風に続け！」 22:19：磯風@3-296：中破のロ級1か 22:20：磯風@3-296：沈んでるカ級2か……あるいは他か 22:20：響@2-1274：今のところ連撃は難しいな・・・ 22:20：響@2-1274：カ2に行く 22:20：提督@996：魚雷2つ装備だたね・・・ 22:20：提督@996：ほほい 22:20：響@2-1274：行動力的に 22:21：響@2-1274：クール魚雷 22:21：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=5 「そのまま沈んていけ」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 126,6+2-1 → 13 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 22:21：響@2-1274：きたああああああああああああ 22:22：提督@996：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 22:22：響@2-1274：まず回復 22:22：提督@996：ダイス神が出れた！ 22:22：提督@996：デレた 22:22：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 22:22：磯風@3-296：良いぞ良いぞ！ 22:22：提督@996：ダイス神は神 22:22：榛名@3-351：デレた！ 22:22：響@2-1274：勝ったな・・・ 22:22：提督@996：これはもう落ちたな・・・ 22:23：響@2-1274：4d6 「私たちをなめた罰だ・・・じゃあね」 KanColle : (4D6) → 193,4,6,6 → 19 22:24：提督@996：カ級2の装甲は・・・5！ 22:24：提督@996：大破！ 22:24：響@2-1274：1足りない＾p＾ 22:24：大淀@3-341：磯風さーん！ 22:24：提督@996：ダイス神「(・ω<)」 22:24：榛名@3-351：だ・・・誰か！ 22:24：大淀@3-341：誰も感情値が無い・・・ 22:24：榛名@3-351：そして…ラウンドは２へ 22:24：響@2-1274：とまぁ、ここはあえての 22:24：磯風@3-296：うむ… 22:24：榛名@3-351：おっと、潜水艦だ！！ 22:25：大淀@3-341：くそっ、機略縦横宣言できていれば・・・ 22:25：響@2-1274：電光石火 22:25：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:25：響@2-1274：よし、6に行く 22:25：提督@996：響は序列6兵道！ 22:26：提督@996：へ移動！ 22:26：榛名@3-351：海軍兵学校に新たな教科が… 22:26：磯風@3-296：「響の判断を信じる。それだけだ」 22:26：大淀@3-341：「そうですね、伊達に幸運艦ではありません」 22:26：提督@996：google変換が悪い 22:27：榛名@3-351：「…Fish!!全艦回避デス！！」 22:27：大淀@3-341：２Ｒの前にアビ宣言！ 22:27：提督@996：では・・・カ級1だ！ 22:27：磯風@3-296：問題は浮上中の潜水艦カ級1だ 22:27：大淀@3-341：出来ませんでしたーＯＴＬ 22:28：提督@996：カ級1（忘れ去られてる・・・） 22:28：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀・・・　焦っては、負けマス。冷静な、アナタらしくないデスよ？」　（ひきつった笑み 22:28：提督@996：mht カ級1の目標！ KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 22:29：提督@996：choiceHARUNA,oh淀 KanColle : (CHOICEHARUNA,OH淀) → OH淀 22:29：大淀@3-341：OH!NO! 22:29：大淀@3-341：普通に回避すれば良いのかな？ 22:29：大淀@3-341：雷撃じゃ無いですよね？ 22:29：提督@996：ですです。 22:29：提督@996：普通の回避です。 22:30：榛名@3-351：フレーバーデース 22:30：提督@996：えっと個性は・・・（大淀さんを見つつ 22:31：提督@996：bt8 こっち！ KanColle :指定個性⑧(44) → 4-8　《買い物》 22:31：大淀@3-341：買い物行こうと街まで　出かけたがー 22:31：大淀@3-341：財布を忘れて愉快じゃねぇよ！ 22:32：磯風@3-296：大淀のノリツッコミとは、珍しいものを見れた 22:32：榛名@3-351：しようと　ですって　お姉さん 22:32：大淀@3-341：くー遠いー 22:32：提督@996：みみみみんなおとちつおちつ 22:33：大淀@3-341：とりあえず回避行動、＜指揮＞で代用、差は−４　猫と回避で＋−０ 22:33：大淀@3-341：いきます 22:34：大淀@3-341：2d6-4>=5 最悪もらうしか・・・でもっ！ KanColle : (2D6-4>=5) → 104,6-4 → 6 → 成功 22:34：大淀@3-341：ど、どうですか・・・？ 22:34：提督@996：回避成功！ 22:34：提督@996：そんな、命中4とか6とかある深海棲艦居るわけ・・・ 22:34：磯風@3-296：さすがだな！ 22:34：提督@996：HAHAHA 22:34：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん、頼ムネ」 22:35：大淀@3-341：「流石に通しましたか・・・でも・・・」 22:35：榛名@3-351：こうして2R開始は航行序列６へ　イニシアティブは渡る 砲撃戦2ラウンド目 22:36：提督@996：2ラウンド目ですよー！ 22:37：提督@996：ラウンド開始アビリティは誰もないかな？ 22:38：大淀@3-341：はーい！ 22:38：大淀@3-341：機略縦横を宣言します 22:38：榛名@3-351：乙字ってもう一度判定必要デスカネ？ 22:38：提督@996：ほう！ 22:38：提督@996：必要ですね、サブなので＞乙字 22:39：榛名@3-351：では、乙字運動を再び行います　再び博覧強記を利用 22:39：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 22:39：提督@996：おｋ 22:39：大淀@3-341：では私も判定へ 22:40：大淀@3-341：＜指揮＞で判定　猫−１ 22:40：大淀@3-341：いきます 22:40：大淀@3-341：2d6-1>=5 ここはこれの出番ですね KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 93,6-1 → 8 → 成功 22:40：大淀@3-341：よし 22:40：提督@996：成功！ 22:40：大淀@3-341：他の方は、このＲ中ダメージサイコロを振り直し出来ます 22:41：大淀@3-341：１個のみね 22:41：大淀@3-341：私はアビの効果によりターン終了 22:41：提督@996：その代わり大淀さんは動けません 22:42：提督@996：では同航戦なので響から 22:42：響@2-1274：はい 22:42：響@2-1274：ロ1に 22:43：響@2-1274：自由砲！ 22:43：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 31,2+2-1 → 4 → 失敗 22:43：響@2-1274：おうふ・・・ 22:43：榛名@3-351：…　あちゃー 22:44：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:44：提督@996：回避2で妨害・・・ 22:44：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 84,4+2-1 → 9 → 成功 22:44：提督@996：妨害無し！命中！ 22:44：響@2-1274：そしてクール魚雷！ 22:44：提督@996：ん 22:45：磯風@3-296：（中破してる 22:45：提督@996：響さん中破です 22:45：響@2-1274：あっ 22:45：響@2-1274：なんで、こった・・・ 22:45：榛名@3-351：使えない… 22:45：提督@996：2d6で8を出すという手が！ 22:46：大淀@3-341：ヒント：１コ振り直しＯＫ 22:46：磯風@3-296：そうだ8以上出ればいいのだ 22:46：磯風@3-296：いっけー 22:46：響@2-1274：2d6 「やりますか」 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 22:46：提督@996：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 22:46：大淀@3-341：振り直す必要も無かったね 22:46：榛名@3-351：イエース 22:47：磯風@3-296：さすが不死鳥は伊達ではない 22:47：提督@996：損傷+2！ 22:47：提督@996：ロ級1、沈没ス 22:47：大淀@3-341：「や、やったの・・・？」 22:48：榛名@3-351：「…　これで、後三艦…　デス」 22:48：響@2-1274：「まだよ・・・なに、さっきみたいにはならないさ」残り一体のロ級を見つめる 22:49：提督@996：さぁ、ロ級のターンだ！ 22:49：提督@996：2のね！ 22:49：提督@996：5インチアイドル砲、はいや！ 22:50：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=8 「・・・！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=8) → 105,5+2-1 → 11 → 成功 22:51：提督@996：たっかーい！ 22:51：大淀@3-341：まあこれで妨害有ったら飛んでもだな 22:51：響@2-1274：「よかったね」 22:51：響@2-1274：妨害5なら全滅した 22:51：提督@996：いたらこわいよ！ 22:52：大淀@3-341：「よかった・・・無理は禁物ですよ響さん。」 22:52：榛名@3-351：「…私が決めます」 22:52：大淀@3-341：「お願いします。」 22:52：榛名@3-351：「…全砲門、砲弾を…　この時の為に、再点検シマシタ…」 22:53：榛名@3-351：目標　駆逐艦ロ 22:53：提督@996：ばっちこーい！ 22:55：榛名@3-351：「主砲…　潜水艦カ　Go it!」 22:55：榛名@3-351：2d6>=5 大口径 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 22:55：提督@996：妨害無し！ 22:56：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 「初撃で夾叉を得られマシタ、Adjust all gunsight.」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 22:56：榛名@3-351：あっ、　４１CM　で　博覧強記を使用しています 22:57：提督@996：なるほど、そういう・・・ 22:57：提督@996：ファー！？ 22:57：榛名@3-351：8d6 「I can't forgive that behave selfishly!!」(勝手は許せません!!) KanColle : (8D6) → 321,1,3,4,5,6,6,6 → 32 22:57：提督@996：（装備欄見てなかったよ・・・ 22:58：響@2-1274：爆発四散！ 22:58：榛名@3-351：そして…　Oo淀のアビリティを…　にやり 22:58：提督@996：カ級（ちょ、戦艦の主砲斉射とかやｍ） 22:58：大淀@3-341：いっけー！ 22:58：榛名@3-351：1d6 (１を変更 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:58：提督@996：カ級の装甲4！ 22:58：磯風@3-296：戦艦の前に出たのが不運だったな 22:58：大淀@3-341：32-1+4だから・・・あ 22:58：提督@996：ダメージ32→35 22:58：提督@996：損　　傷　　7 22:59：大淀@3-341：爆発四散！ 22:59：大淀@3-341：ナムアミダブツ！ 22:59：榛名@3-351：「35damage,present for you!!」 22:59：大淀@3-341：「あれが・・・あれが戦艦の主砲・・・」 22:59：榛名@3-351：「＆ばーにんぐ、らーぶ！」 22:59：磯風@3-296：「調子が出てきたようだな」 22:59：響@2-1274：「さすがに衝撃も大きね」 22:59：提督@996：「アバーッ！サヨナラ！」カキュウイチ=サンは哀れ跡形もなく爆発四散！ 23:00：大淀@3-341：「バーニングどころかエクスプロージョンしちゃいましたけどね。」 23:00：磯風@3-296：「位置は特定している。磯風、対潜掃討に移る」 23:00：榛名@3-351：「フフフ、お姉さまには及びませんヨ」 23:00：大淀@3-341：「磯風さん、優勢ですが慢心は禁物ですよ。」 23:00：磯風@3-296：というわけで、私は潜行しているカ級2に攻撃 23:01：磯風@3-296：独断専行は使わずそのままいこう 23:01：提督@996：（カキュウイチ=サンの装甲4は5でした。担当者はセプクさせましたのでごあんしんください） 23:01：提督@996：ばっちこーい！ 23:01：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2　猫-1 23:02：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-1>=5 「そこだな。」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 63,3+2-1 → 7 → 成功 23:04：提督@996：命中！ 23:05：磯風@3-296：2d6 「爆雷投下」 KanColle : (2D6) → 21,1 → 2 23:06：磯風@3-296：ここで… 23:06：磯風@3-296：【機略縦横】の効果で1を振り直します 23:06：提督@996：！？ 23:06：提督@996：持っててよかった！ 23:06：榛名@3-351：来たコレ 23:06：磯風@3-296：1d6 「手応えがない？まだだ」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:06：磯風@3-296：よし！ 23:07：響@2-1274：沈んてけ！ 23:07：磯風@3-296：これでちょうど5になる 23:07：榛名@3-351：「…　Oo淀、ソナーで沈没確認ヲ」 23:07：大淀@3-341：「・・・反応確認されず・・・」 23:07：提督@996：ぴったりダメージ5！ 23:07：磯風@3-296：重油が海上に広がっていく 23:07：提督@996：装甲5で損傷+1・・・ 23:07：提督@996：カ級2沈没ス 23:08：大淀@3-341：「どうやら撃沈したようです。」 23:08：磯風@3-296：「まったく潜水艦相手はこれだから…」 23:08：磯風@3-296：「大淀の指揮あってこそだ」 23:08：提督@996：砲撃戦終了！ 23:08：榛名@3-351：「…駆逐艦ロ級急速接近、魚雷が再びキマス！」 雷撃戦 23:09：提督@996：雷撃戦！ 23:09：大淀@3-341：「それは嬉しいですが、まだ雷撃戦が残っています、磯風さん気をつけて！」 23:09：提督@996：此処にロ級がおるじゃろ？ 23:09：提督@996：魚雷、装備してないんじゃ 23:09：大淀@3-341：ん？ 23:09：榛名@3-351：「回避後、夜戦に持ち込みconvoyの護衛をcompleteシマス！」 23:09：大淀@3-341：まさか 23:09：提督@996：( ˘ω˘) 23:09：磯風@3-296：さっき撃ってきたのは5inch砲 23:09：榛名@3-351：フレーバー 23:10：磯風@3-296：そういうことだな 23:10：榛名@3-351：Sorry・・・ 23:10：大淀@3-341：でも響さんは雷撃できないから夜戦どうするかですね 23:10：磯風@3-296：「敵の魚雷発射管が不調なのか？なんでもいいこれはチャンスだ」 23:11：提督@996：さて！響も雷撃できないから雷撃戦は終わりだ・・・ 23:11：提督@996：夜戦、どうする？ 23:11：大淀@3-341：旗艦おなしゃす 23:12：榛名@3-351：…夜戦に近いのは誰ですか？　私は判定勝利できません 23:12：提督@996：ちなみに念のために言うと、このまま言っても勝利は勝利です 23:12：磯風@3-296：魚雷から目標7。ただし猫の-1で実質8 23:12：提督@996：夜戦せずにね 23:13：響@2-1274：渡すじゃ 23:13：響@2-1274：私か 23:13：榛名@3-351：響ちゃん、お願いデキマスカ？ 23:13：大淀@3-341：同じく魚雷持ちだけど 23:14：響@2-1274：対潜から1　でも中破なので-1 23:14：大淀@3-341：３人持っているね 23:14：提督@996：響さんはロ級の攻撃が来る可能性あるから 23:14：大淀@3-341：私が行きましょうか？ 23:14：提督@996：その辺りも考えて決めてくれたまへ 23:14：榛名@3-351：響は対潜戦闘ありませんか？ 23:14：響@2-1274：対潜あるよ 23:14：大淀@3-341：中破なので−２になっています 23:15：榛名@3-351：…全員同じデスか… 23:15：響@2-1274：でも行動力ないから駄目なときはだめなのでね 23:15：磯風@3-296：一番要求値が低いのは響の7 23:15：大淀@3-341：私と磯風さんは魚雷から−２　しかも猫でー１ 23:15：磯風@3-296：大淀と私は猫があるから8 23:15：響@2-1274：そうね・・・ 23:15：響@2-1274：賭けるべきか 23:15：磯風@3-296：判定的には響だが 23:15：大淀@3-341：不利な押しは私が優位です 23:15：提督@996：一番危険でもある 23:16：大淀@3-341：振り直し 23:16：磯風@3-296：行動力を考慮するとちょっとこわい 23:16：提督@996：（敵正面でもある 23:16：響@2-1274：私は振り直し1回なら大丈夫 23:16：榛名@3-351：磯風が満タンでは？ 23:17：大淀@3-341：あ、磯風さん満タンだった 23:17：提督@996：裏で言われましたが、全滅ボーナスはあります 23:17：響@2-1274：じゃあ磯風にに任せるか 23:17：磯風@3-296：では私から判定だ 23:17：大淀@3-341：よし磯風さん突撃だ 23:17：磯風@3-296：夜戦突入判定 23:17：磯風@3-296：「魚雷」から「夜戦」　目標7だが猫-1があるぞ 23:18：磯風@3-296：2D6-1>=7 「血が騒ぐ…残敵を掃射する」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=7) → 83,5-1 → 7 → 成功 23:18：磯風@3-296：どうだ！ 23:18：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:18：響@2-1274：きたああああああああ 23:19：響@2-1274：早速だが攻撃するよ！ 23:19：大淀@3-341：俺のターン！ 23:19：提督@996：キタ━(゜∀゜)━！＞ 23:19：榛名@3-351：「夜戦なの？腕が鳴るワネ」 23:19：提督@996：夜戦に突入です！ 夜　戦　突　入 23:19：提督@996：響さんどうぞ！殺る気満々だな！ 23:20：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=5 「う、うっ・・・」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 61,5+2-1 → 7 → 成功 23:20：響@2-1274：夜戦だから3ｄ6ね！ 23:20：提督@996：だよ！ 23:20：提督@996：ばっちこい！ 23:20：響@2-1274：3d6 「Ypaaaaaaaaaaa!」 KanColle : (3D6) → 102,2,6 → 10 23:21：提督@996：ロ級の装甲は・・・4！ 23:21：大淀@3-341：ここは機略縦横欲しかったなぁ 23:21：提督@996：ん 23:21：響@2-1274：ここで、2を振り直すよ！えっもう過ぎた！？ 23:21：大淀@3-341：そう・・・ 23:21：榛名@3-351：効果無くなりましたね… 23:21：提督@996：抜錨p.144！ 23:21：大淀@3-341：私のターンでもないので宣言も出来ません 23:22：提督@996：「その艦隊戦の間」ってあるが 23:22：提督@996：どうだろ、ちょいまち 23:22：響@2-1274：っでことは、いけるでは？ 23:22：大淀@3-341：あ、艦隊戦だからＯＫだわ 23:22：大淀@3-341：ラウンドじゃない 23:23：響@2-1274：例えば独断はちゃんと「そのラウンド」っで書いたし 23:23：榛名@3-351：そうだそうだ、ラウンドではないんだ 23:23：提督@996：なのです 23:23：大淀@3-341：艦隊戦はラウンドをふくむだから全部、なのでＯＫ 23:23：大淀@3-341：響さん振り直せー 23:24：響@2-1274：よし 23:24：提督@996：おｋ！ 23:24：磯風@3-296：この振りなおしで大破させれば！ 23:25：響@2-1274：1d6+2+6 「まだまだね・・・！」 KanColle : (1D6+2+6) → 33+2+6 → 11 23:25：大淀@3-341：うわー１足りないー 23:25：響@2-1274：なんでこった・・・ 23:25：提督@996：oh... 23:25：榛名@3-351：「…今度こそ、私が…」　　（プルプル 23:26：提督@996：1たりず中破のままです・・・ 23:26：響@2-1274：こ、こいよ・・・！ 23:26：磯風@3-296：仕方ないさ 23:26：磯風@3-296：ここが堪えどころ 23:26：榛名@3-351：ファンブルには気を付けてください… 23:26：提督@996：良いのかい・・・？敵の前から離脱する方法もあるよ（響のアビリティ見つつ 23:26：響@2-1274：あっ 23:27：提督@996：どうする？ 23:27：榛名@3-351：そういえば… 23:27：大淀@3-341：艦隊指揮もムーブなんだよなぁ 23:27：響@2-1274：攻める時に運用しか無かったが、こう守る時でも使えるんだ・・・ 23:27：響@2-1274：実際強い、電光石火発動！ 23:27：磯風@3-296：しかし動くとフリーになったロ級がもう一度響を狙ってくる可能性がある 23:27：提督@996：うむ 23:28：磯風@3-296：そうなると火力+2だ 23:28：響@2-1274：あ・・・ 23:28：響@2-1274：そうね、やっぱいいや 23:28：提督@996：そう、敵の前から離脱する方法もある・・・あるが「絶対回避」という訳じゃない 23:28：磯風@3-296：ぐぬぬ難しいケース 23:29：大淀@3-341：ダイスが２なら間違いなく通過できるけど夜戦で＋１されているからなぁ 23:29：提督@996：フリーにする代償があるが・・・響さん、良いかい？ 23:29：響@2-1274：私じゃなくでも、他の誰がこの攻撃を受けることになるだけ 23:29：響@2-1274：それならここに徹することも悪くない 23:29：大淀@3-341：そうなると＋３，榛名さんでも危ない 23:29：響@2-1274：敵どうぞ 23:29：榛名@3-351：…榛名は　大丈夫です 23:29：磯風@3-296：さっきのロ級の火力からいってフリーだとダメージは6dだしな 23:30：響@2-1274：それに、避ければよかろう、なのだ！ 23:30：提督@996：・・・・うむ、分かった、ならば！ 23:31：提督@996：5インチ砲アイドル、ふぁいあ！ 23:32：響@2-1274：2d6+2-1>=8 「仕損じったか・・・なに、大丈夫さ」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=8) → 62,4+2-1 → 7 → 失敗 23:33：大淀@3-341：また一足りない 23:33：榛名@3-351：…不死鳥、それとも振り直し？ 23:33：響@2-1274：今受けるとしたなら何ｄくらいだろう？ 23:33：大淀@3-341：3d？ 23:33：提督@996：命中修正2で達成値5・・・ 23:33：響@2-1274：受ける 23:34：磯風@3-296：推測だけどフリーで5dだから 23:34：響@2-1274：3dなら受ける 23:34：磯風@3-296：3dに加えて夜戦補正+1d 23:34：響@2-1274：4dか・・・ 23:34：磯風@3-296：4dかと思われる 23:35：提督@996：あ。 23:35：響@2-1274：ええ、受ける！ 23:35：響@2-1274：どどどどうしたの？ 23:35：提督@996：響さんじつはね 23:35：提督@996：62,4→妨害2→40,4 23:36：榛名@3-351：…NO WAY!? 23:36：磯風@3-296：あー、 23:36：響@2-1274：＼(^o^)／ 23:36：磯風@3-296：フ　ァ　ン　ブ　ル　か　！ 23:36：大淀@3-341：うわー 23:36：提督@996：回避ファンブルなんだっ・・・！ 23:36：響@2-1274：まずはアクシデントか・・・ 23:36：響@2-1274：act KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 23:37：磯風@3-296：ぐぬぬ 23:37：大淀@3-341：これはー 23:37：響@2-1274：HAHAHA 23:37：榛名@3-351：そ・・・損傷じゃないだけまし… 23:37：磯風@3-296：不死鳥のリソースが削られてしまうぞ辛い 23:37：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:37：榛名@3-351：やっすーい 23:37：大淀@3-341：５か・・・ 23:37：響@2-1274：おーけ、まぁ・・・おｋ 23:38：響@2-1274：「くっ・・・沈まんさ」 23:38：提督@996：では・・・火力1+砲2+夜戦1=4d6・・・行くぞ！ 23:38：榛名@3-351：そして、敵の砲撃が響を襲う 23:38：提督@996：4d6 ロ級2（やはりこれからはロ級の時代か・・・もが） KanColle : (4D6) → 122,2,4,4 → 12 23:39：大淀@3-341：あぶねー 23:39：榛名@3-351：せ、セーフ 23:39：響@2-1274：1使って11に下げる！ 23:39：提督@996：このままでは響は損傷2だが！ 23:39：提督@996：不死鳥で減らして損傷1！大破止まり！ 23:40：響@2-1274：「うっ・・・私のことはいい、敵を・・・沈め！」ボロボロになりながらも尚奮起しようとしている 23:40：磯風@3-296：「このままでは響が！」 23:40：磯風@3-296：フラッシュバックするかつての戦闘の記憶 23:40：大淀@3-341：「まずは勢力の一掃を！私達がいれば何とかなります！] 23:41：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん！ 23:41：磯風@3-296：歴戦と呼ばれる裏で味方の死を看取ってきた、それが磯風なのだ 23:41：榛名@3-351：「榛名が、行きます…　ゴホッ」 23:41：大淀@3-341：「大丈夫、私と磯風さんが控えてますから！」 23:42：磯風@3-296：「しっかりしろ！」 23:42：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 「41cm砲塔、All guns adjust!」 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 23:42：大淀@3-341：どうやら傾いたなこれ 23:42：提督@996：キタ━━━━(゜∀゜)━━━━!! 23:42：磯風@3-296：榛名の怒りが伝わってくるようだ 23:42：大淀@3-341：反撃だー！ 23:43：大淀@3-341：「どういうことなの、榛名さんからものすごい波動を感じる・・・」 23:43：榛名@3-351：1d6 「お姉さま… 榛名は」 （回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:43：提督@996：ゴゴゴゴゴ 23:43：大淀@3-341：榛名@3-351の行動値を6へ 23:43：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、いける、いけますよ！」 23:44：響@2-1274：「ふ・・・やっぱり戦艦は・・・かっこよくでなければね・・・」 23:44：榛名@3-351：火力３　砲３　スペシャル１　火力は７ 23:44：大淀@3-341：ちなみに感情値出せます私 23:44：提督@996：スペシャル2です（震え声 23:44：磯風@3-296：8dだね 23:44：大淀@3-341：あー風呂沸かしてくるカー（棒読み） 23:44：榛名@3-351：おぉーそーりーね 23:45：磯風@3-296：全部1が出ても問題ないな 23:45：大淀@3-341：いやいやいやいやリアルじゃ無いですって 23:45：磯風@3-296：圧倒的じゃないかー 23:45：榛名@3-351：8d6 「磯風ちゃん、響ちゃん、Oo淀に…負けるわけには、参りマセン!!」 KanColle : (8D6) → 352,2,3,5,5,6,6,6 → 35 23:45：提督@996：吹き出したｗｗｗ 23:45：大淀@3-341：ほーたーるのひかーりーまどーのゆきー 23:45：提督@996：たっかーい！！！ 23:45：提督@996：ロ級2（いや・・・俺はいきゅうを超えて新たな深海棲艦のアイドルになるんだ！こんな所で絶対負けたりなんかしｎ） 23:45：響@2-1274：爆発四散！サヨナラ！！ 23:46：提督@996：ロ級2、沈没ス 23:46：大淀@3-341：何というフラグセリフ 23:46：磯風@3-296：よし！やった！ 23:46：大淀@3-341：ちゅどーーーーん！ 23:46：大淀@3-341：「お、終わったの・・・？」 23:46：磯風@3-296：榛名の主砲の威力… 23:46：磯風@3-296：まともにくらった駆逐艦は跡形なく消えた 23:46：榛名@3-351：「Not finish　Oo淀？」 23:47：大淀@3-341：「いえ、終わりました…終わりましたよ榛名さん！」 23:47：磯風@3-296：「敵の反応なし…」 23:47：榛名@3-351：「私たちは、まだ道半ばデスよ…」　 23:47：大淀@3-341：「あ、でも響さんが・・・磯風さん！響さんを！」 23:47：磯風@3-296：「……響！大丈夫か！？」 23:47：大淀@3-341：「大丈夫ですか響さん！」 23:47：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん！」 23:47：磯風@3-296：響のいる場所に駆け寄るぞ 23:48：響@2-1274：「さすがに、ちょっと疲れたね・・・」なんとか笑顔を見せた 23:48：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん、だから…」 23:49：榛名@3-351：「ゴホッ…　無理しちゃNOって言いましたよね？」 23:49：磯風@3-296：「はぁ…心配させおって」 23:49：大淀@3-341：「・・・響さん、大丈夫、今から曳行しますから、しっかりして！」 23:49：磯風@3-296：「あの傷で敵のいる方向に駆け出したときは一体どうなるかと…」 23:49：大淀@3-341：「ともかく、早く修理が出来る陸地に行きましょう、榛名さん、磯風さん！」 23:49：響@2-1274：「そんな大げさしなくでもいい・・・そうね、肩を借りるよ」 23:49：磯風@3-296：「……移動しよう」 23:50：提督@996：という流れで・・・ 23:50：提督@996：艦隊戦勝利！～S～ 戦果 23:50：提督@996：戦果タイムだー！ 23:50：大淀@3-341：わー 23:51：榛名@3-351：旗艦権限で全部決めてしまいますね 23:51：提督@996：敵数5！戦果5！更に！ 23:51：大淀@3-341：おまかせー 23:51：榛名@3-351：更に？ 23:52：提督@996：敵を全滅：戦果+1(特殊変換可能)・アビリティ持ち旗艦撃沈：戦果+1(特殊変換可能) 23:52：磯風@3-296：更にだと 23:52：提督@996：戦果7（内2特殊変換可能）！ 23:52：榛名@3-351：アビリティ持っていたのデスね… 23:53：榛名@3-351：では先に 23:53：榛名@3-351：5b6 KanColle : (5B6) → 1,1,2,6,6 23:53：提督@996：あっ 23:53：榛名@3-351：感情値二つ…　燃料２　弾薬１　　？ 23:53：提督@996：燃2/弾1/感2 23:54：磯風@3-296：感情がすごくありがたい 23:54：磯風@3-296：残りの戦果も通常で良いのでは？と提案 23:54：響@2-1274：賛成 23:55：大淀@3-341：うーむ、次の陸地でも平常が出るとは限らないしなぁ 23:55：大淀@3-341：通常で 23:55：榛名@3-351：2b6 KanColle : (2B6) → 1,5 23:56：提督@996：燃料祭り！ 23:56：磯風@3-296：入渠で燃料と鋼材減るし 23:56：榛名@3-351：燃料３　弾薬１　任意１ 23:56：磯風@3-296：5ということは任意か 23:56：磯風@3-296：鋼材だ！ 23:56：大淀@3-341：ですね 23:56：大淀@3-341：資材振りどうします？ 23:57：榛名@3-351：任意はボーキかな… 23:57：大淀@3-341：いや、鋼材で 23:57：榛名@3-351：って、鋼材化 23:57：磯風@3-296：うん、鋼材がいいな 23:57：榛名@3-351：化　→か 23:58：大淀@3-341：資材も榛名さん振ります？ 23:58：榛名@3-351：どちらでも？ 23:58：磯風@3-296：鋼材は私がやろう 23:58：大淀@3-341：じゃあ弾薬は私が 23:58：榛名@3-351：では燃料を振りますね 23:59：大淀@3-341：ではでは 23:59：磯風@3-296：1d6+5 鋼材だ KanColle : (1D6+5) → 55+5 → 10 23:59：大淀@3-341：1d6 弾薬補給、大切です KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:59：榛名@3-351：3d6+15 KanColle : (3D6+15) → 123,3,6+15 → 27 23:59：大淀@3-341：おっと＋５忘れてた 23:59：提督@996：27/9/10/0を足して・・・ 00:00：提督@996：19/20/21/3→46/29/31/3 00:00：大淀@3-341：燃料がぶ飲み系 00:01：榛名@3-351：砲類レシピを回したいですね… 00:01：提督@996：( ˘ω˘)...(この艦隊が燃料輸送部隊だった・・・？) 00:01：大淀@3-341：まそ 00:01：磯風@3-296：残りは感情2点分 00:01：榛名@3-351：そして、感情値デース 00:01：大淀@3-341：ということで後は感情ですか 00:02：提督@996：ですな 00:02：響@2-1274：ちゃちゃっといきますか 00:02：大淀@3-341：響　＋１「そんなに自分を・・・」 磯風＋１「さすがは栄光の旗艦ですね」 00:03：響@2-1274：榛名さんに【格好いい】　磯風に【優しい】 00:03：大淀@3-341：栄光の元旗艦　ね 00:03：榛名@3-351：響ちゃん→Don't push yourself!! 磯風→Sorry &Thanks 00:03：磯風@3-296：磯風は響に「心配」で+2点しますね 00:04：大淀@3-341：よし、提督さん反映だ 00:04：提督@996：感情パワーが溜まっていくじゃろう？ 00:04：提督@996：あれ、担当私だっけ 00:04：提督@996：リソース担当で感情は旗艦担当だったような・・・？ 00:05：榛名@3-351：感情反映終了です 00:05：大淀@3-341：あ、逆だった、シツレイしましたー 00:05：提督@996：お疲れ様ドスエ 00:05：提督@996：いえいえ 00:06：提督@996：では戦果処理は終わったかな・・・？ 00:06：榛名@3-351：イベントデスか？ 00:06：大淀@3-341：はやく猫外したーい 00:07：提督@996：猫は艦隊戦終了までで・・・ 00:07：提督@996：例の索敵イベント→鎮守府シーン→サブ行動→移動ですな 00:07：提督@996：まぁ、これは明日やりましょう 00:07：榛名@3-351：もしくは、帰還するか　　（ふふ 00:08：大淀@3-341：移動は宣言できるのですか？ 00:08：磯風@3-296：ひゃーい 00:08：磯風@3-296：はーい 00:08：磯風@3-296：猫は外しておこうさらばだ 00:08：大淀@3-341：あ、索敵ベントがあるから無理か 00:08：大淀@3-341：「もう、こんなところに二度と来ちゃ駄目ですよ？」＞猫をリリース 00:09：大淀@3-341：大淀さんの　頭から　猫が　消えた！ 00:09：提督@996：わぁい！ 00:10：提督@996：という訳で、続きは明日！ 00:10：提督@996：皆さん、お疲れ様でしたー 00:10：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様です 00:10：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 00:10：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした！ 00:10：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 00:28：どどんとふ：「榛名@3-351」がログアウトしました。 00:28：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がログアウトしました。 20:42：どどんとふ：「磯風@3-296」がログインしました。 20:59：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がログインしました。 21:01：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログインしました。 21:03：どどんとふ：「響@2-1274」がログインしました。 21:08：どどんとふ：「榛名@3-351」がログインしました。 21:14：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:14：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（1/4） 21:14：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（2/4） 21:14：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（3/4） 21:14：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:14：提督@996：はい！それでは 21:14：提督@996：人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、今日もよろしくお願いします 21:14：磯風@3-296：再開だよろしくお願いします 21:14：榛名@3-351：お願いしマース 21:14：響@2-1274：お願いします！ 21:15：大淀@3-341：お願いします 21:15：磯風@3-296：現在A地点 21:15：提督@996：では今日は戦果終わった後からで・・・ 21:16：磯風@3-296：このマスは例の索敵イベントからだね？ 21:16：榛名@3-351：渦をパスして戻るという選択もありデスネ 21:16：大淀@3-341：渦を抜ける、というルートで良いのかな？ 21:16：提督@996：昨日の時点では索敵イベント→鎮守府シーン→移動先決定→移動といったけど 21:16：提督@996：もし希望があれば、索敵イベントを鎮守府シーンの後に回してもいいよ 21:16：大淀@3-341：ルート選択でそれ変わるから協議 21:16：提督@996：（その方がPLさん達も考えやすいかな、塗布と思った） 21:16：大淀@3-341：次は響さんだっけ？ 21:17：提督@996：とふと思った 21:17：磯風@3-296：響さんにお願いしましょう 21:17：響@2-1274：む、今の状況でやるのか・・・ 21:17：提督@996：さて、どうします？ 21:17：磯風@3-296：大破状態で辛いけれど 21:18：磯風@3-296：次で入渠することを考えると 21:18：大淀@3-341：Ｄのイベントが読めないからなぁ 21:18：響@2-1274：む、すまんな 21:18：榛名@3-351：ポチ提督に聞いてみる？ 21:18：響@2-1274：ではやらせて頂きますか 21:19：大淀@3-341：じゃあ響さんルート選択で 21:19：榛名@3-351：お願いするネ 21:19：磯風@3-296：お願いするよ、こっちは声援でサポートする 21:19：大淀@3-341：今回は声援有るからね、多少は大丈夫 21:20：響@2-1274：渦巻に突っ込んでみる 21:21：大淀@3-341：じゃあ渦に移動！ポーン　ポーン　ポーン 21:21：提督@996：おｋ、ならば・・・索敵判定だ！ 21:21：提督@996：ん！ 21:21：提督@996：STOP！ 21:21：榛名@3-351：? 21:22：大淀@3-341：シーン先？ 21:22：提督@996：ですね 21:22：提督@996：3.処理の流れは「マス目処理→鎮守府シーン→サブ行動→移動→頭へ戻る」となります 21:22：磯風@3-296：艦隊代表者が索敵判定か 21:22：磯風@3-296：任せたぞ 21:22：提督@996：今マス目処理の戦闘が終わって・・・ 21:23：大淀@3-341：シーンやってないからカードめくり 21:23：提督@996：その後索敵イベント→鎮守府1サイクル3シーン目から、という流れですね シーン3「響」：恐怖『黒い海猫ナノデス』 21:23：大淀@3-341：響さんめくっちゃってー 21:23：響@2-1274：では 21:23：榛名@3-351：ではでは、quicklyにデスね 21:23：どどんとふ：響@2-1274がカードを公開しました。「恐怖：過去の記憶」 21:23：榛名@3-351：…あぁ・・・ 21:23：磯風@3-296：これはなんというｗ 21:24：大淀@3-341：おうふ、かぶったぞ 21:24：榛名@3-351：恐怖だ 21:24：響@2-1274：よし・・・逝ってみる 21:24：大淀@3-341：やめてー！ 21:24：提督@996：逝っちゃらめぇ！ 21:24：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん、まで…」 21:25：大淀@3-341：（大丈夫、さっきの戦闘を乗り切れた私達、なら） 21:25：響@2-1274：etft 「今更過去のことを思い出しても、ね・・・」 KanColle : 恐怖イベント表(8) → 黒猫：《幸運／背景７》で判定。（建造弐p139） 21:25：提督@996：さて、響の運命は如何に・・・恐怖イベント表どうぞ 21:25：提督@996：ここ猫多いな！？ 21:25：大淀@3-341：また猫か、縁があるな 21:26：榛名@3-351：にゃーん 21:26：響@2-1274：提督が犬なのに・・・ 21:26：大淀@3-341：じゃあ海上で宅急便でも呼ぶ？ 21:26：提督@996：先ほど付いた猫がまだ居る可能性 21:26：響@2-1274：つまり大和さん、天一号か！ 21:26：大淀@3-341：あれクロネコだったのか・・・ 21:26：榛名@3-351：にゃーん 21:26：大淀@3-341：大和さん−！ 21:27：大淀@3-341：出て来たら怖いぞ 21:27：磯風@3-296：ク○ネコヤマト 21:27：提督@996：つい最近某所で犬和さんとか見たなぁ（遠い目 21:27：大淀@3-341：っていうかマジメにどうしましょう 21:27：大淀@3-341：響さんプランは？ 21:28：榛名@3-351：過去の記憶　と　黒猫　…予言につなげるとか？ 21:28：響@2-1274：そうね・・・過去の記憶に誰かに見られた感じだと 21:32：磯風@3-296：さっきの戦闘のショックで色々思い出した感じ？ 21:34：提督@996：では・・・磯風さんと大淀さんが戦闘中にリリースした黒猫 21:35：提督@996：その姿はふと気づくとなぜか消えてしまいましたが・・・ 21:36：提督@996：大破状態の響は、何故か海の上に座っている黒猫二匹を見つけます・・・ 21:38：響@2-1274：「まだ帰らないのかい・・・好きにしていいよ、私は猫くらいで惑わされるほどやわじゃない。」スルーしようとする響 21:38：提督@996：スルーしようと通り過ぎる響の後ろから猫の鳴き声とともに・・・ 21:40：？：「・・・見捨てるんですか？」 21:41：提督@996：とどこかで聞きおぼえのある声が聞こえます・・・ 21:42：提督@996：そして気が付くと、謎の少女が黒猫二匹を抱いていました 21:43：提督@996：その少女は艦娘「電」にそっくりですが・・・何故か目元が暗くなっていてよく見えません 21:43：響@2-1274：「・・・あなたは・・・違う、あなたはあの子じゃない」その少女を見ると、すっと顔色が白くなった響 21:44：黒猫：「にゃー・・・」「にゃー・・・」 21:44：？：「置いていくのは・・・可哀想なのです・・・」 21:46：響@2-1274：「違う！私は・・・私は・・・結局、誰でも守れなかっただけだ。」 21:47：？：「今からでも遅くはないのです・・・一緒にこの子たちを助けませんか・・・？」 21:47：提督@996：その声は、まるで響を手招きしている用に聞こえる・・・ 21:48：提督@996：さて、響はこの不思議な現象を乗り越えることが出来るのか？ 21:48：提督@996：判定 21:48：提督@996：そうだな・・・判定個性派 21:50：磯風@3-296：気になる判定個性は如何に 21:50：提督@996：「暗い過去」「生き物」辺りかな 21:50：大淀@3-341：「空想」？ 21:50：提督@996：おぉー・・・ 21:51：提督@996：響さん何か提案などあります？ 21:52：響@2-1274：具申！まがい物み惑わされない自由の心ということで、自由奔放！　 21:52：提督@996：なんと、予想外な！ 21:52：大淀@3-341：おおー 21:53：提督@996：ふむ・・・RPが気になるところだが 21:53：大淀@3-341：フリーダム響の面目躍如である 21:53：榛名@3-351：自由奔放に解決できれば…　あるいは？ 21:53：提督@996：許可しようジャマイカ、RPをやってみせたまへ 21:54：磯風@3-296：自由奔放にここを乗り切るというのか 21:54：大淀@3-341：そうそう頭なので補正−１追加です 21:54：大淀@3-341：かぶり 21:54：磯風@3-296：ざわざわ・・・ざわざわ・・・海面が揺らぐ 21:55：響@2-1274：大破によって-2もあるか 21:55：提督@996：うむ、合わせて-3修正だ 21:55：響@2-1274：2d6-1-2>=5 「私は・・・」激戦ですり減った精神が謎の少女の誘うによって不安定になった響、その手を伸ばして・・・ KanColle : (2D6-1-2>=5) → 73,4-1-2 → 4 → 失敗 21:55：大淀@3-341：・・・ 21:55：提督@996：1足りない！ 21:55：大淀@3-341：１？ 21:55：響@2-1274：一足りない！ 21:56：榛名@3-351：声援出しますか？ 21:56：大淀@3-341：あー 21:56：響@2-1274：お願いしますか 21:56：大淀@3-341：私か榛名さんだね 21:56：提督@996：このままでは大変なことになってしまうぞぉ１ 21:56：磯風@3-296：声援だな 21:56：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん、そっちに行っちゃNOデス！」 21:58：磯風@3-296：榛名の声が届いた 21:59：提督@996：では榛名さんの声援が届いて・・・成功だ！ 22:00：響@2-1274：「・・・あなたが私の闇だったら」その手には砲塔 22:01：響@2-1274：「私は、私を撃ち砕く・・・！」トリガーを引いて、少女を撃つ！ 22:01：提督@996：＼パカーン！／ 22:02：？：「一緒に来るのです・・・来ルノ・・・デ・・・ス・・・」 22:02：榛名@3-351：「…ん！……ちゃん！」 22:02：磯風@3-296：「……びき！」 22:02：？：「ミナ・・・ゾコニ・・・アリガ・・・ナノ・・・」 22:03：響@2-1274：「ごめんな・・・電、私はまだそっちに行くつもりはない・・・またね」顧みもせず、響は前に進む 22:03：提督@996：スゥ・・・ 22:04：提督@996：謎の少女と黒猫二匹はどこかへ消えていった・・・その少女は最後に笑ったように見えた・・・かもしれない。 22:08：提督@996：それでも響は、前に進む・・・！ 22:08：提督@996：というところでシーン成功！ 22:09：提督@996：響はこのセッション中、アクシデント4番の効果を受けなくなります 22:09：響@2-1274：「・・・少し寝てしまったね、嫌な夢でも見た気分だ。」 22:10：大淀@3-341：「どうしました？先に進みますよ響さん？」 22:11：磯風@3-296：「構わんさ。」 22:11：大淀@3-341：「そう、ですか・・・」 22:11：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん、Go ahead　our future」 22:11：響@2-1274：「そう・・・だね、すまん、急ぎましょう」ふと後を見ると、そこには何もない、広く拡がる海だ 22:11：磯風@3-296：「ともかくこの海域を抜けなくては」 22:12：大淀@3-341：「ええ。」 22:12：大淀@3-341：これで改めて渦潮に移動ですね 22:12：榛名@3-351：「私たちの力が必要な人たちがいるのデスから」 22:13：提督@996：ではシーン終わって・・・サブ行動！ 22:13：大淀@3-341：では渦潮に移動！ポーン　ポーン　ポーン 22:13：提督@996：STOP！ 22:14：提督@996：発見無いかなー 22:14：大淀@3-341：この状況はなさげかな・・ 22:14：磯風@3-296：あ、できるのか 22:14：磯風@3-296：やるぞ 22:14：磯風@3-296：「突撃」を再発見します 22:14：磯風@3-296：1d6 進もう。 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:14：提督@996：発見は出来るよ！補給は無理だけど 22:15：提督@996：アウフ・・・ 22:15：大淀@3-341：・・・ 22:15：響@2-1274：がーん！ 22:15：磯風@3-296：残念変わらないまま 22:15：大淀@3-341：行動力だけ消費 22:15：大淀@3-341：ま、満タンだから大丈夫よ 22:15：磯風@3-296：なに、機会が増えればいつか裏返るさ 22:15：提督@996：ほかは大丈夫かい？ 22:15：大淀@3-341：発見は無しで 22:16：提督@996：では・・・渦潮に移動する前に 22:17：提督@996：22:51：提督@996：メタな説明も入りますが、艦隊の誰かが個性成功すれば航路を発見できますし、更に「偵察」能力をもつ装備があれば+2の修正があります 22:17：大淀@3-341：この条件をクリア出来るのって１人しかいないのよね 22:18：提督@996：そうです、一昨日の話ですが・・・渦潮に行くためには、索敵判定に成功する必要があるのです 22:18：大淀@3-341：はいはーい、偵察機及び索敵持ちの私が判定ですね 22:18：提督@996：チャレンジ自体は皆出来るよん 22:19：磯風@3-296：一人が成功すればいいのだろう？ 22:19：提督@996：なのです 22:19：磯風@3-296：お願いする 22:19：大淀@3-341：じゃあ提督、普通に＜索敵＞で判定すれば良いですか？ 22:20：提督@996：だよ！ 22:20：大淀@3-341：で、偵察機があるので＋２修正 22:21：大淀@3-341：ではいきます 22:21：提督@996：どうぞ 22:21：大淀@3-341：個性＜索敵＞で判定、直上、偵察機修正＋２ 22:21：大淀@3-341：2d6+2>=5 お願い、通れる路を探して！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 22:22：大淀@3-341：よし 22:22：提督@996：成功！ 22:23：提督@996：ということで改めて、渦潮ルートを発見できます！ 22:23：大淀@3-341：では渦潮に移動！ポーン　ポーン　ポーン 22:23：大淀@3-341：どうだ 22:24：提督@996：・・・でじゃ 22:24：磯風@3-296：うん 22:24：提督@996：本編ゲームと同じく渦潮ということで・・・ここを通過することで燃料が-1d6減ってしまいます 22:25：大淀@3-341：のわー 22:25：大淀@3-341：じゃあ判定者の私が振りますわ 22:25：大淀@3-341：いいですか？ 22:25：提督@996：おｋです 22:25：磯風@3-296：いいと思うよー 22:25：大淀@3-341：はい、では 22:26：大淀@3-341：1d6 こ、この渦潮で・・・タンクがっ・・・！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:26：大淀@3-341：では−２燃料しておきます 22:26：響@2-1274：まだまだいけるぅ！ 22:26：提督@996：あぁっ、渦潮で燃料が流されてしまった！ 22:27：提督@996：46/29/31/3→44/29/31/3 22:27：提督@996：だがまだまだ余裕 22:27：大淀@3-341：「くっ・・・でもショートカットできれば安い物か・・・」 22:27：磯風@3-296：「間もなく島が見えてくるはずだ」 22:27：磯風@3-296：「…あれか」 22:28：大淀@3-341：「はい、磯風さん、あの島に着いたらまずは響さんを入渠させて」 22:28：大淀@3-341：さて、ここで移動してカード引き？ 22:29：磯風@3-296：次はCでいいのよね？ 22:29：大淀@3-341：ですね、一方向しか動けないし 22:29：磯風@3-296：（渦潮自体はマスじゃないよね？ 22:29：大淀@3-341：の、はず 22:29：提督@996：ですねー、渦潮航路はマスじゃないので皆さんはCヘ行きます 22:29：大淀@3-341：ではＣに移動！ポーン　ポーン　ポーン 22:29：提督@996：＼ぽーん！／ 22:29：磯風@3-296：はい、ではCに移動させてと 22:30：磯風@3-296：入渠する宣言は鎮守府シーン前でいい？ 22:31：大淀@3-341：ですね、入渠したらシーン参加出来ないし 22:31：提督@996：いいですよー 22:31：提督@996：さてイベント シーンイベント「C地点」：『新人船長と海上護衛隊』 22:31：磯風@3-296：状況的には到着次第でドックに駆け込むところだが 22:31：磯風@3-296：了解 22:32：提督@996：到着すると、島に敵に見つからないよう隠れていた輸送船と周辺を探索していた海上護衛部隊に出会います 22:32：大淀@3-341：「 22:32：磯風@3-296：「君たちか？すまない到着が遅くなった」 22:32：大淀@3-341：あれが輸送船ですか・・・ん？誰か居ます？」 22:33：榛名@3-351：「A convoy of transort ships…」(輸送船団) 22:34：榛名@3-351：「They are our purpose」 22:34：響@2-1274：「君たちも無事ね」 22:35：輸送船長：「おぉ、君達が！」 22:35：大淀@3-341：「貴方が輸送船の船長ですか？」 22:35：輸送船長：「そうだ、君達に迷惑をかけてしまってすまない・・・」 22:36：磯風@3-296：「神戸睡蓮港より到着だ」 22:36：榛名@3-351：「I'm Sorry for late」 22:36：輸送船長：「海上護衛部隊の子たちだけじゃ、行くも引くも極まっちゃってね」 22:36：大淀@3-341：「この娘達は・・・駆逐艦ですか？」 22:36：磯風@3-296：「我々が来たからにはもう大丈夫だ、安心して頂きたい」 22:36：輸送船長：「いやいや、来てくれてほんと助かったよ！」 22:37：波風：「皆さん、どうもありがとうございます」 22:37：磯風@3-296：「そう言いたいところだが…敵と戦闘し響が大破状態だ」 22:37：磯風@3-296：「早急に入渠施設を使用したい」 22:37：大淀@3-341：「そうです、泊地修理を行いたいのです、場所はありますか？」 22:37：波風：「私は、海上護衛部隊の旗艦『波風』です・・・あぁっ！？すぐに入渠の手続きしなきゃね！」 22:37：響@2-1274：「早速ですまんが、修理ドックがあるなら早く入りたい。」 22:38：榛名@3-351：「入渠についての資材なら御払いシマス、How much？」 22:38：朝風：「同じく海上護衛部隊の朝風です。はわわ！入渠ドックはこっちです！すぐご案内しますね！」 22:39：大淀@3-341：「磯風さん、響さんを連れて行ってあげて！」 22:39：神風：「どうも、同じく海上護衛部隊の神風です！神風吹かせて・・・わわ！手を貸すねえっと・・・響きさん！」 22:40：響@2-1274：「すまんな」 22:40：大淀@3-341：「波風さん、朝風さん、神風さん・・・本当に申し訳ありません・・・」 22:41：大淀@3-341：「そうそう、船長さん、私達は先ほどの戦闘で激しく疲弊しており、補給も必要なのです。」 22:41：大淀@3-341：「出立は明日以降で良いでしょうか？」 22:42：榛名@3-351：「…ソレから、現在の状況説明をお願いしますネ」 22:42：榛名@3-351：「日時も、それ以降ネ」 22:42：波風：「謝る必要なんてないですって！・・・私達の力不足ですから」 22:43：輸送船長：「うん、取り敢えず此処には設備がしっかりあるからとにかくまずは皆休んでくれ」 22:43：大淀@3-341：「ありがとうございます・・・ちなみに、輸送船の被害はどんな状況ですか？」 22:43：輸送船長：「現在の状況や出立日時はそれからにしよう」 22:43：輸送船長：「被害は攻撃自体は受けたけど、何とか修復できた状態さ」 22:44：磯風@3-296：「なるほど」 22:44：大淀@3-341：「辛うじて航行できる、程度ですね・・・分かりました。」 22:44：榛名@3-351：「了解、デス　デハOo淀も休みましょう、OK？」 22:44：大淀@3-341：「は、はい・・・」 22:44：輸送船長：「彼女たちが守ってここまで誘導してくれなきゃ沈んでた・・・ここでの整備も手伝ってくれたし」 22:44：輸送船長：「輸送船は今はバッチリだよ」 22:46：榛名@3-351：「デハ、Captain　損傷などの記録をもらえまセンカ？guardianの役割を引き継ぐためにも、ネ」 22:46：輸送船長：「あぁ、分かった」 22:46：磯風@3-296：「榛名、一旦休息しよう」 22:46：磯風@3-296：「話もそれからだ」 22:47：榛名@3-351：「Yes,Dataに目を通してから休みますカラ」 22:47：輸送船長：「いやいや、準備しなきゃいけないから、先に休んで休んで！」 22:48：磯風@3-296：「まったくもう」 22:48：磯風@3-296：「いいからくるんだ」 22:48：磯風@3-296：榛名を引っ張っていくぞ 22:48：榛名@3-351：「…デハ、３時間後頂きに来ますカラ、Please prepare these,OK?」 22:49：波風：「そうそう、これでも食べてゆっくり休んで」 22:49：波風：とポッキー手渡し 22:49：榛名@3-351：「」 22:49：磯風@3-296：「ありがとう。ほら、いこう」 22:50：磯風@3-296：そういうわけで1サイクル最後の鎮守府シーンを始めますか 22:50：榛名@3-351：「…thanks, but it don't forget.」 22:50：磯風@3-296：「（やはり気負いになっているのだな…）」 22:50：磯風@3-296：「（また倒れないように誰かが様子を見てやらねば…）」 22:51：磯風@3-296：カードを開くよー 22:51：提督@996：入渠宣言は 22:51：榛名@3-351：「(これ以上、皆に…迷惑は)」 22:51：提督@996：響さんですね 22:51：磯風@3-296：ここで響さんは入渠宣言 22:51：響@2-1274：私しかない！ 22:51：磯風@3-296：うむー 22:51：提督@996：おｋ！ 22:51：提督@996：ざばー シーン4「磯風」：恐怖『船団の末路？』 22:51：磯風@3-296：それではオープン 22:51：提督@996：どぞー 22:51：どどんとふ：磯風@3-296がカードを公開しました。「恐怖「超ド級戦艦の影」」 22:51：榛名@3-351：恐怖だ！ 22:51：磯風@3-296：恐怖だ 22:52：磯風@3-296：etft KanColle : 恐怖イベント表(9) → サルベージ：《丁寧／性格９》で判定。（建造弐p139） 22:52：響@2-1274：今回はホラー卓かな？ 22:52：提督@996：恐怖まつりだ！ 22:52：提督@996：サルベージとな・・・ 22:53：大淀@3-341：雪風ネタは・・・だめか 22:53：磯風@3-296：ではイベントを進めていこう 22:54：提督@996：案はあるっぽい？ 22:54：榛名@3-351：…磯風、超弩級戦艦　…　天一？ 22:54：磯風@3-296：やってみる 22:54：磯風@3-296：島に到着して数時間後 22:55：磯風@3-296：磯風は一人で浜辺を歩いていた 22:55：磯風@3-296：「我々はともかくとして輸送船を守るためには」 22:56：磯風@3-296：「やはり後顧の憂いを絶たなくては」 22:56：磯風@3-296：「響の入渠が終わり次第で敵を殲滅し安全確保した上で」 22:57：磯風@3-296：独り言をつぶやきながら散歩中 22:58：磯風@3-296：「うん？あれは…」 22:58：磯風@3-296：浜の向こうに大きな船を発見したので近寄る 22:59：磯風@3-296：それは敵の攻撃を受けて放棄された船 22:59：磯風@3-296：揚陸するために座礁して乗り上げ、朽ち果てた姿だった… 23:00：磯風@3-296：「痛ましい…」 23:01：磯風@3-296：「我々の到着がさらに遅れていたらこうなっていたのかもしれない」 23:01：磯風@3-296：「………」 23:02：磯風@3-296：「……あれはなんだ？今光って反射したような気がする」 23:04：磯風@3-296：船の海没した部分。何かが光って見えたような 23:04：磯風@3-296：発見できるのか判定したいです 23:05：提督@996：おｋ！ 23:06：提督@996：そうだなぁ・・・「丁寧」とか「索敵」とか浮かぶが 23:06：磯風@3-296：はい。それでは「丁寧」で判定しよう 23:07：磯風@3-296：「いじわる」の隣だな。目標6 23:07：提督@996：どぞぞ 23:07：磯風@3-296：2D6>=6 「光ったのはこの辺りだ」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 23:07：大淀@3-341：おー 23:07：磯風@3-296：成功 23:08：提督@996：成功！ 23:08：榛名@3-351：成功…　さて獲得は？ 23:08：提督@996：磯風は光ったものを見つけることができたぞ！ 23:08：提督@996：通常開発表をふりたまへ 23:09：磯風@3-296：（すまない 23:09：磯風@3-296：（被りがあるんだ 23:09：提督@996：あっ・・・ 23:09：磯風@3-296：完全に忘れていた 23:09：提督@996：-2だったね・・・ 23:09：大淀@3-341：あ、−２ 23:09：磯風@3-296：いちたりない！ 23:09：大淀@3-341：出しますか？ 23:09：榛名@3-351：…声援？ 23:09：提督@996：おのれ1足りない妖怪！ 23:09：磯風@3-296：ここは声援をもらおう 23:09：大淀@3-341：はーい、ではでは 23:09：磯風@3-296：大淀さんか榛名さん、お願いします 23:10：大淀@3-341：「磯風さーん、どうしましたー？」＋１ 23:10：大淀@3-341：磯風を見た大淀が駆け寄ってきた 23:10：磯風@3-296：これで成功 23:10：大淀@3-341：反映 23:10：磯風@3-296：「海没した部分に何かがあるようなんだ」 23:10：大淀@3-341：「これは、何でしょうか？」 23:10：磯風@3-296：開発表だね 23:11：提督@996：なのです 23:11：榛名@3-351：何が出るか…　艦載機は勘弁 23:11：磯風@3-296：dvtm KanColle : 開発表（一括）(2,3) → 装備１種表：中口径主砲（P249） 23:11：大淀@3-341：まあまあ、か 23:11：大淀@3-341：連撃仕様 23:12：提督@996：磯風は中口径主砲を手に入れた！ 23:12：磯風@3-296：「どうやら中口径主砲か」 23:12：提督@996：この中口径主砲は、装備してると思いでの品としても使えます。使うと消えるので注意 23:13：磯風@3-296：「これだけが放置されていたというのも妙だが」 23:13：大淀@3-341：「これは良いですね、でも何でこんなところに？」 23:13：磯風@3-296：「見たところサビている様子もない」 23:14：大淀@3-341：「せっかくだから戴いていきましょう。まるで装備してくれる人を待っているかのようでしたから・・・」 23:14：榛名@3-351：「transform food into energyで食べ物をエネルギーに変える…　Umm？磯風、Oo淀？」 23:14：磯風@3-296：「うん、運ぼうか」 23:14：大淀@3-341：「あら、榛名さん？」 23:14：榛名@3-351：「What's happen？」 23:14：磯風@3-296：「これを今から運ぼうとしていたところだ」 23:14：大淀@3-341：「いえ、磯風さんがこんな物を見つけて」 23:15：磯風@3-296：「手伝ってくれるか？」 23:15：榛名@3-351：「Ok、I help you　but…変に綺麗デスね」 23:16：榛名@3-351：「何か、思いが込められてでもいたのデショウカ…」 23:16：大淀@3-341：「そうです、まるでここに流れ着いた艦が残していったように・・・」 23:16：榛名@3-351：「We can't fin out this truth.」 23:17：榛名@3-351：「But,私たちが使ってあげれば、持ち主も本望デショウネ…」 23:17：大淀@3-341：「Not even Justice,I want to get to truth...」 23:17：大淀@3-341：「そうですね・・・じゃあ運びましょうか」 23:18：榛名@3-351：「Yes…磯風？」 23:18：磯風@3-296：「荷物持ちさせてすまないな。けどありがとう助かるよ」 23:18：大淀@3-341：「はい、そろそろ響さんの修理も終わる頃でしょうから・・・」 23:19：榛名@3-351：「No problem.榛名、お役にたてて嬉しいデスから」 23:19：磯風@3-296：去ろうとしたとき磯風の耳に船の残骸から何か声が聞こえた 23:19：磯風@3-296：「……気のせいだろう」 23:20：磯風@3-296：だが気のせいと思うことにした 23:20：提督@996：果たしてその声はなんだったのか・・・という謎を残しつつ！ 23:20：提督@996：シーン完了 23:20：提督@996：サブ行動どぞぞ 23:21：大淀@3-341：発見しません 23:21：磯風@3-296：発見だ 23:21：提督@996：発見も補給も開発も出来るよ！ 23:21：磯風@3-296：1d6 突撃 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:21：榛名@3-351：…発見したいですね 23:21：大淀@3-341：３度目の正直ですな 23:21：磯風@3-296：大きいがこれでよし 23:21：提督@996：やったぜ！ 23:21：響@2-1274：やり遂げた。 23:22：磯風@3-296：私はこれで終了だ 23:22：提督@996：あ。 23:22：提督@996：そうだ 23:22：提督@996：非日常じゃないか・・・ 23:22：大淀@3-341：榛名さん補給できないから発見はパス？ 23:22：提督@996：すまぬ　　　すまぬ 23:23：榛名@3-351：デスから、榛名は動けませんね 23:23：提督@996：では・・・発見はここまでで 23:23：大淀@3-341：じゃあカード作らないといけないですね 23:23：磯風@3-296：ここで1サイクル終了だな 23:23：榛名@3-351：でも、もし次も陸なら…？　ちらっ　＞提督 23:23：提督@996：響は入渠完了！ 23:23：大淀@3-341：燃料と鋼材をー６ 23:23：大淀@3-341：かな？ 23:23：磯風@3-296：響が帰ってくるぞー！ 23:24：榛名@3-351：駆逐艦は係数〇ですからね 23:24：提督@996：-3ですね 23:24：提督@996：44/29/31/3→41/29/28/3 23:24：榛名@3-351：そうだ、レベルが３なんだ… 23:25：大淀@3-341：ん？大破だから３回修理しないといけないので 23:25：提督@996：あ、 23:25：提督@996：大破だから 23:25：大淀@3-341：−９では 23:25：榛名@3-351：合計９デース 23:25：提督@996：ほんまや！ 23:25：提督@996：35/29/22/3 23:25：榛名@3-351：別に、エエンヤデ？ 23:25：響@2-1274：計算までしてもらってマジすみません 23:25：大淀@3-341：いえいえ 23:25：提督@996：いえいえ、こうか！ 23:25：磯風@3-296：燃料と鋼材に余裕があってよかったわ 23:26：大淀@3-341：修復完了 23:26：大淀@3-341：あの戦闘での全滅は大きかった 23:26：提督@996：反映 23:26：提督@996：では・・・2サイクル用のカードだね 23:27：大淀@3-341：ちゃちゃとつくっちゃいますかー 23:27：磯風@3-296：おー！ 23:27：榛名@3-351：デース 23:31：磯風@3-296：セット完了 23:31：大淀@3-341：同じく 23:31：提督@996：揃ったのでシャッフルー！ 23:31：提督@996：その間に説明！ 23:32：提督@996：これからは、輸送船を連れて進むことが出来ます 23:32：提督@996：ただ、目的通り目的地に輸送船を連れて行かないと任務達成にはなりません 23:33：提督@996：もし、「Bで戦闘したい！」と考えるならば。。。 23:33：榛名@3-351：ならば…？ 23:33：提督@996：輸送船をCに置いたまま、戦いに行くことも可能です 23:33：大淀@3-341：おー 23:33：提督@996：時間や行動力や損傷と相談して考えて決めてね！ 23:34：大淀@3-341：とするとここで足踏みして補給してから戦闘か？ 23:34：提督@996：後任務 23:35：提督@996：シャッフル完了 23:35：大淀@3-341：じゃあ２サイクル目は行動力多めから？ 23:35：榛名@3-351：全マス回るには突撃しかありませんね… 23:41：磯風@3-296：提督いわくだが 23:41：磯風@3-296：シーン最後に移動処理となる模様 23:42：提督@996：3.処理の流れは「マス目処理→鎮守府シーン→サブ行動→移動→頭へ戻る」となります 23:42：磯風@3-296：これなら1度ここで足踏みしても足りるかな 23:42：大淀@3-341：ですね 23:42：磯風@3-296：Cで万全の体制にしよう 23:42：大淀@3-341：あとはカード運を信じましょう 23:42：提督@996：だからD付いて4シーン目でD付いても、移動でEに着けるよ！ 23:42：磯風@3-296：そうだな 23:42：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 23:42：大淀@3-341：じゃあ次のシーンは私からかな？ 23:43：磯風@3-296：そういうワケなので引き続きCで 23:43：提督@996：足踏みー 23:43：榛名@3-351：ワキワキ 23:43：磯風@3-296：大淀さんにお願いしよう 鎮守府フェイズ2 シーン1「大淀」：航海『日常、日常が足りない』 23:43：提督@996：2サイクル1シーン目！ 23:43：大淀@3-341：はーい 23:44：大淀@3-341：すっ飛ばし気味でいきます 23:44：榛名@3-351：イエース 23:44：大淀@3-341：２サイクル目は早ギリで 23:44：大淀@3-341：引きます 23:44：提督@996：おｋ 23:44：大淀@3-341：こいつだ！ 23:44：どどんとふ：大淀@3-341がカードを公開しました。「航海「帰り道見失わぬよう」」 23:44：大淀@3-341：うわー 23:44：榛名@3-351：やぁ～ 23:45：大淀@3-341：etvt KanColle : 航海イベント表(7) → ホームシック：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《支援／戦闘９》で判定。（建造弐p135） 23:45：響@2-1274：あっちゃー 23:45：提督@996：パンを落とすんだな！（混乱 23:45：榛名@3-351：思わず眼がしらが… 23:45：大淀@3-341：[ 23:45：磯風@3-296：でも成功すれば全員行動力2点回復だ 23:45：磯風@3-296：がんばろ！ 23:45：大淀@3-341：「提督・・・もう帰って良いですか・・・」 23:45：榛名@3-351：行動力回復アルネ、いいイベント引いたあるよろし 23:45：提督@996：それはでかい 23:46：大淀@3-341：（で判定） 23:46：響@2-1274：「ボルシチを食べたい気分だ」 23:46：大淀@3-341：「はあ・・・」（日常が訪れない状況に赤疲労気味） 23:46：榛名@3-351：「…お姉さまの紅茶が…飲みたいネ」 23:47：提督@996：切実過ぎる・・・ 23:47：磯風@3-296：「なんだ、作戦中に料理らしい料理を求めるほうが間違っているぞ」 23:48：磯風@3-296：「摂れるだけで十分だ」 23:48：響@2-1274：「せめて普通に食べられるの料理が欲しいな」磯風を見つつ 23:48：大淀@3-341：「そうは言いましても簡易食料での食事も飽きます・・・」 23:48：大淀@3-341：「紅茶もリーフのを飲みたいですし・・・」＞インスタントは携行している 23:49：榛名@3-351：「…磯風ちゃんは、こだわりが無いんデスか？」 23:49：榛名@3-351：「榛名が焼いたsconeも、残りはコレ一つだけデス」 23:51：磯風@3-296：この磯風は個性「食べもの×」で、食事に無頓着だ 23:51：大淀@3-341：「・・・ともかく、気を取り直して行きましょう。」 23:51：磯風@3-296：「インスタントでいいなら作るが」 23:51：大淀@3-341：「・・・インスタントでも安心出来ない気がします。」 23:51：榛名@3-351：「…厨房が榛名を呼んでマス」 23:52：響@2-1274：「それなら私が作るほうがいい」 23:52：磯風@3-296：「ほらここに、ボ○・カレー、カッ○ヌードル、○平ちゃんと揃えてある」 23:52：磯風@3-296：「全員揃ってそんな目で見るな」 23:53：大淀@3-341：「・・・確かにそれすら不味かったら最低ですけどね。」 23:53：榛名@3-351：「…いえ、Oo淀…　油断はナリマセン」 23:53：響@2-1274：「信頼して・・・いいだね（キリッ」 23:54：磯風@3-296：「貴様らと一度話し合う必要があるな」 23:54：榛名@3-351：「…コホン、コホン　あれ、榛名体が…」　　（逃げの態勢 23:54：大淀@3-341：「・・・まあまあ、でもその食事はここに置いておきましょう。帰って来たときのお楽しみで」 23:55：響@2-1274：「旗艦は戦いから逃げてだめね」がっし！ 23:55：響@2-1274：*にげじゃあ 23:55：榛名@3-351：「ひ…響ちゃん!?」 23:56：提督@996：さて！皆はこのホームシック・・・ホームシック？な気分を切り替えることが出来るのか！？ 23:56：榛名@3-351：「は…榛名、沈むなら…海が…」 23:57：提督@996：判定個性は・・・「支援」「楽観的」と・・・ 23:57：提督@996：「食べ物」（真顔） 23:57：大淀@3-341：どうやら「食べ物」かなこれ 23:57：響@2-1274：「一緒に、磯風を信頼しよう（キリッ」自分の安否よりからかいたいドス黒い心が・・・！ 23:58：提督@996：響ちゃんこわ・・・ 23:59：大淀@3-341：じゃあ提督「食べ物」で判定良いすか？ 23:59：提督@996：良いっすよ！ 23:59：大淀@3-341：はい、では「規律」で代用、差＋３　その他無し 23:59：大淀@3-341：行きます 00:00：大淀@3-341：2d6-3>=5 美味しいのそろそろ食べたいなぁ KanColle : (2D6-3>=5) → 104,6-3 → 7 → 成功 00:00：大淀@3-341：成功ー 00:00：磯風@3-296：素晴らしいな 00:00：提督@996：ウマー！ 00:01：磯風@3-296：全員行動力が2回復して、さらにアイテムgetだ 00:01：榛名@3-351：成功ですね　うん 00:01：大淀@3-341：では皆さん行動力＋２で 00:01：響@2-1274：そこそこうまい 00:01：大淀@3-341：そしてアイテム 00:01：大淀@3-341：itt 何が出るかなー KanColle : アイテム表(3) → 開発資材（P241） 00:01：大淀@3-341：・・・微妙に美味しくない 00:01：提督@996：あれか、島の設備に置かれてたインスタントを食べて 00:01：榛名@3-351：う・・・うーん 00:02：磯風@3-296：まあランダムだからしょうがないさ 00:02：提督@996：その奥に開発資材があったのか 00:02：大淀@3-341：そうしますか。 00:02：提督@996：取り敢えず皆ちょっと気分を紛らわせる事ができたぞ！ 00:03：響@2-1274：よかったね！ 00:03：大淀@3-341：「さて、インスタント物は帰ってきてから・・・ってあれ？」 00:03：大淀@3-341：「何かしらこの箱？」 00:03：大淀@3-341：「しかも、お、重い・・・」 00:03：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を+2した 00:04：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-2した 00:05：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん、響さん、磯風さーん、ちょっと来て下さいー」 00:05：磯風@3-296：「どうした？」 00:05：響@2-1274：「なんだい？」 00:05：榛名@3-351：「何かアリマシタカ？」 00:05：大淀@3-341：「食料を整理していたらこんな箱が」 00:06：大淀@3-341：「ちょっと開けてみます。」 00:06：大淀@3-341：がさごそがさごそ・・・ 00:06：大淀@3-341：「ん？これは？」 00:07：提督@996：テレレレー　大淀は開発資材を手に入れた！ 00:08：大淀@3-341：「・・・開発資材ですか・・・今は必要ないんだけどなぁ」 00:08：榛名@3-351：「…Oo淀、それは磯風に渡しちゃNOデス」 00:08：大淀@3-341：「何故です？」 00:09：榛名@3-351：「…調味料と間違えたりしたら…　比叡お姉さまの…」 00:09：榛名@3-351：（ガタガタ… 00:09：磯風@3-296：「……貴様らが私をどう思っているのかよくわかったぞ」 00:09：響@2-1274：「さすがにそこまでは・・・ないかな？」 00:10：大淀@3-341：「大丈夫ですよ、さすがの磯風さんもそんな事無いですから。」 00:10：榛名@3-351：「比叡お姉さま…料理は開発できません…」　（ビクッ 00:10：大淀@3-341：「・・・さて、整理も終わりました、出撃しましょう皆さん。」 00:10：磯風@3-296：「ああ、行こう」 00:11：提督@996：ではシーン終了！ 00:11：響@2-1274：「そうね、行きましょう」 00:12：大淀@3-341：じゃあ行動力が幾ばくか回復したのでＢ行きますか 00:12：榛名@3-351：「デスから…それ以上…　へっ？Yes,here we go!」 00:12：提督@996：サブ行動！・・・はないっぽいか 00:12：提督@996：では移動ですね 00:12：大淀@3-341：抜錨！、目標、Ｂ海域！ 00:13：輸送船長：「後世の憂いを断つためか、ありがたいが時間と敵に気を付けてな！」 00:14：大淀@3-341：「はい、お任せ下さい！」 00:14：提督@996：という声がかけられます 00:14：榛名@3-351：後世！？ 00:14：提督@996：例えみたいなもんですｗ 00:14：大淀@3-341：後勢ですね 00:14：提督@996：あっ。 00:14：提督@996：(・ω<) 00:15：榛名@3-351：後顧の憂いでは… 00:15：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 00:15：提督@996：B地点へ移動！（ごまかし シーンイベント「B地点」：艦隊戦『敵空母を発見！』 戦闘前 00:16：提督@996：敵表示中・・・ 00:21：提督@996：旗艦：軽巡ホ級・駆逐イ級3・軽空ヌ級！ 00:22：大淀@3-341：確定かな？ 00:22：提督@996：確定！ プロット 00:23：榛名@3-351：よしよし…プロッツ 00:23：提督@996：ではプロットだ！ 00:23：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 00:24：榛名@3-351：シークレットダイス 00:24：磯風@3-296：シークレットダイス 00:24：響@2-1274：シークレットダイス 00:24：大淀@3-341：シークレットダイス 00:25：提督@996：シークレットダイス 00:25：磯風@3-296：では偵察だな 00:25：磯風@3-296：軽巡ホ級だろうか？ 00:25：大淀@3-341：私からですね 00:26：磯風@3-296：ええ、お願いする 00:26：大淀@3-341：ホ級かヌ級 00:26：大淀@3-341：どうせ空母は航空戦過ぎれば置物だからホ級で良いかな？ 00:27：榛名@3-351：デスね 00:27：磯風@3-296：中射程も厄介だからなお願いする 00:27：大淀@3-341：よし、では偵察機＜偵察＞でホ級を偵察！ 00:27：大淀@3-341：間違えた＜索敵＞だ 00:28：大淀@3-341：直上、差無し！ 00:28：大淀@3-341：行きます 00:28：提督@996：あどぞぞ 00:28：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 そこにいるのは分かっています！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 00:28：提督@996：成功！ 00:28：大淀@3-341：これは通ったな 00:28：提督@996：ホ級は・・・1です！ 00:28：大淀@3-341：え？ 00:29：磯風@3-296：なるほど 00:29：提督@996：1です（小声 00:29：磯風@3-296：提督、偵察どうぞ 00:29：榛名@3-351：はーん？ 00:29：提督@996：おけ！ホ級の偵察機！偵察9は・・・ 00:30：提督@996：choiceHARUNA,oh淀,ひびきん,いそかぜ KanColle : (CHOICEHARUNA,OH淀,ひびきん,いそかぜ) → OH淀 00:30：大淀@3-341：OH! 00:30：大淀@3-341：これは通すネー 00:31：大淀@3-341：以上 00:31：提督@996：大淀さんが囁いてくれました 00:31：提督@996：移動とかー！ 00:31：提督@996：じゃねぇや変更だ 00:32：榛名@3-351：デハ、私が移りますね～ 00:32：磯風@3-296：私はこのまま 00:32：榛名@3-351：シークレットダイス 00:33：響@2-1274：このまま 00:34：磯風@3-296：うむ揃ったね 00:34：提督@996：このまま 00:34：提督@996：おｋ・・・ではカウントダウン・・・ 00:34：提督@996：3 00:34：提督@996：2 00:34：提督@996：1 00:34：提督@996：どぞー！ 00:34：磯風@3-296：s1d6 磯風：航行序列4 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 00:34：大淀@3-341：s1d6 3 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:34：提督@996：s1d6 イ級1：6 ヌ級：5 ホ級：1 イ級2,3：3 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 00:34：榛名@3-351：s1d6 序列１ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 00:34：響@2-1274：s1d6 6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:35：大淀@3-341：ヌ級凌げば良い感じじゃ無いー 00:35：提督@996：というところで、今日はここまで！ 00:35：磯風@3-296：はーい 00:36：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様でした 00:36：提督@996：本日はおつかれさまでした～！ 00:36：大淀@3-341：はーい 00:36：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 00:36：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした 00:36：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 21:06：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:07：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（1/4） 21:07：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（2/4） 21:07：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（3/4） 21:08：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:09：提督@996：ほほい 21:09：提督@996：それでは人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、今日もよろしくお願いします 21:09：榛名@3-351：よろしくお願いスルネー 21:09：大淀@3-341：お願いシマース 21:09：響@2-1274：お願いします！ 21:09：磯風@3-296：よろしくお願いします 航空戦 21:10：提督@996：ではプロットが終わって・・・ 21:10：大淀@3-341：ヲ級の攻撃だ！ 21:10：榛名@3-351：Come here 21:10：大淀@3-341：ヌ級だた 21:10：提督@996：あ。 21:11：提督@996：アビリティは大丈夫かい？ 21:11：大淀@3-341：まさか艦載機ない、とは言いませんよね＞煽る 21:11：磯風@3-296：待ってー！公開時に磯風は釘付けを宣言する 21:11：榛名@3-351：乙字しましょうかネ 21:11：提督@996：それそれ、そういうの 21:11：磯風@3-296：対象は5にいる軽空母ヌ級 21:11：磯風@3-296：2D6>=5 《いじわる》で判定 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 21:11：磯風@3-296：どうだ 21:11：大淀@3-341：おいダイス神出れたぞ 21:11：榛名@3-351：イイですね 21:11：響@2-1274：さすが磯風・・・ 21:12：磯風@3-296：1d6 行動力回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 21:12：提督@996：しゅごい 21:12：大淀@3-341：磯風@3-296の行動力を+2した 21:12：大淀@3-341：・・・補給、大丈夫だったかもね 21:12：提督@996：ヌ級がヌヌヌと5へ 21:12：磯風@3-296：「あの空母の相手は私が！」 21:13：大淀@3-341：「対空迎撃、気をつけて下さいね。」 21:13：磯風@3-296：ヌ級が5から4に動いて 21:13：榛名@3-351：「…　磯風、頼みマスネ…」 21:13：磯風@3-296：私の宣言は以上です 21:13：大淀@3-341：じゃあ榛名さんの乙字 21:13：提督@996：5から4だった(・ω<) 21:14：提督@996：どぞぞ 21:14：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 ではでは、参ります (博覧強記を使用 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 21:14：提督@996：成功だ！ 21:14：大淀@3-341：おいこの卓旧にダイスデレているんだが 21:15：大淀@3-341：艦隊指揮は不要そうですね 21:15：提督@996：反動なんてこないだろーHAHAHA HAHA... 21:15：榛名@3-351：「全艦、anti-plane warface!」 21:16：大淀@3-341：「対潜装備だから隊空迎撃できません、援護頼みます・・・」 21:16：提督@996：よしでは改めて・・・ 21:16：提督@996：航空戦だー！ 21:17：大淀@3-341：さて誰だ 21:17：提督@996：ヌ級の艦載機が飛んでくるぞ！ 21:17：提督@996：1d6 艦爆、アターック！ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 21:17：大淀@3-341：おおお響さんが 21:17：榛名@3-351：…　おぅ… 21:17：提督@996：ひびきんへ 21:18：響@2-1274：きたか・・ 21:18：提督@996：2d6 爆弾投下ァ！ KanColle : (2D6) → 31,2 → 3 21:18：提督@996：あっ 21:18：大淀@3-341：あれ？何か当たったかなぁー 21:18：磯風@3-296：よし敵の照準は甘かった 21:18：響@2-1274：「うん？何があったかい？」 21:18：提督@996：ほっこり 21:18：榛名@3-351：「…OK」 21:18：大淀@3-341：「・・・さすがは不死鳥です」 21:19：磯風@3-296：「まだだ。雷撃機が突っ込んでくるぞ」 21:19：提督@996：この爆弾爆発しないで暖かいだけじゃねーか！ 21:19：提督@996：続いて！ 21:19：提督@996：1d6 艦攻、アターック！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:19：大淀@3-341：勝ったな、風呂入ってくる（煽り） 21:19：榛名@3-351：「フフ…Come on!」 21:20：磯風@3-296：榛名だな 21:20：提督@996：2d6 11以上出せばいいんやろ（震え声 KanColle : (2D6) → 21,1 → 2 21:20：大淀@3-341：あー 21:20：提督@996：ファーｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 21:20：響@2-1274：下には下がある 21:20：大淀@3-341：草生えるこれ 21:20：榛名@3-351：？？？「Hey、提督！時間と場所を弁えなよ」 21:20：磯風@3-296：榛名の装甲を通すのは大変だ 21:20：大淀@3-341：「・・・この攻撃の感触、罠でしょうか？」 21:21：榛名@3-351：「えっ？…　何か、聞こえた気がシマス…ガ」 21:21：提督@996：おい大丈夫かこの艦載機！？ 21:21：大淀@3-341：「さて、気を引き締めて、何があるか分かりませんから！」 21:22：大淀@3-341：大丈夫じゃない、問題だ 21:22：磯風@3-296：この戦闘の戦場はなんだろ？ 21:22：榛名@3-351：「…　ソウデスネ、主砲が爆発シマスカラネ」 21:22：提督@996：航空戦なんてなかった・・・ 21:23：大淀@3-341：「だ、大丈夫ですよ！」 21:23：提督@996：あ、言い忘れてた、同航戦です 21:23：榛名@3-351：ただの海上要塞ですね　わかります 21:23：提督@996：勝利条件も同じく大破・撃沈多い方です 21:23：磯風@3-296：はーい 21:23：提督@996：ちきしょー！ 21:23：榛名@3-351：「…」 砲撃戦1ラウンド目 21:23：磯風@3-296：では榛名からの攻撃……だね！ 21:23：提督@996：では改めて砲撃戦1R 21:24：榛名@3-351：大口径から判定行います　直上５ 21:24：榛名@3-351：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 21:24：提督@996：榛名さんどうぞ 21:24：榛名@3-351：「Shell tne enemy, All guns ready to fire!!」(敵へ砲撃です、全砲門撃ち方はじめ!) 21:25：榛名@3-351：さらに連撃　４１ですね　　博覧強記使用で目標６デス 21:25：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 「Adjust all gunsight!!」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 21:26：提督@996：成功・・・ 21:26：提督@996：何でこの戦艦主砲連撃してるんですか（困惑 21:27：大淀@3-341：だ、ダメージを（震え声） 21:27：磯風@3-296：戦艦の主砲の威力見せてー！ 21:28：榛名@3-351：「ターゲット、ホ級…３，２，１」 21:28：榛名@3-351：8d6 「I can't forgive that behave selfishly!!」(勝手は許せません!!) KanColle : (8D6) → 342,3,4,4,5,5,5,6 → 34 21:28：大淀@3-341：これは・・・ 21:28：響@2-1274：逝ったな・・・ 21:28：大淀@3-341：ああ・・・ 21:29：榛名@3-351：「気象データは全てチェックシマシタ」 21:30：提督@996：えっとね、歩級さんの装甲6なの 21:30：提督@996：旗艦アビリティは悪戦苦闘だったの 21:30：大淀@3-341：さよーなーらさようならー 21:30：榛名@3-351：「これで、さっきのミスは…取り返…え？」 21:30：提督@996：　爆　沈 21:30：大淀@3-341：ズガーン! 21:30：磯風@3-296：榛名の一撃で軽巡洋艦ホ級爆発炎上 21:30：大淀@3-341：「・・・お見事です榛名さん・・・流石旗艦ですね！」 21:31：磯風@3-296：「流石だな」 21:31：響@2-1274：「格好いいね」 21:31：榛名@3-351：「…Hum…ヤリマシタ」　 21:33：提督@996：ホ級がまたもアビリティ出さず爆発四散した所で・・・ 21:33：提督@996：中距離戦！ 21:33：大淀@3-341：ほいほいー 21:33：大淀@3-341：が、どうしようか 21:36：大淀@3-341：ではアビ使用宣言「機略縦横」 21:36：大淀@3-341：＜指揮＞で判定、直上修正無し 21:36：大淀@3-341：行きます 21:37：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 この場合のパターンは確か・・・ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 21:37：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 21:37：提督@996：成功！ 21:37：大淀@3-341：この艦隊戦のダメージダイス１つ振り直しが可能です 21:38：大淀@3-341：「皆さん、この局面はこう動いて！追撃できます！｝ 21:38：磯風@3-296：「ありがたい助かるな」 21:38：榛名@3-351：「…Indeed,indeed」 21:39：大淀@3-341：私のターンは以上 21:39：提督@996：おｋ 21:39：提督@996：では続いて・・・短距離戦！ 21:40：響@2-1274：私のターン！ 21:40：提督@996：どぞ！ 21:40：響@2-1274：前の敵を討つ 21:40：響@2-1274：クール魚雷 21:41：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 93,6+2 → 11 → 成功 21:41：提督@996：たっかーい！ 21:41：響@2-1274：対潜魚雷 21:41：響@2-1274：2d6+2-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 93,6+2-2 → 9 → 成功 21:42：榛名@3-351：アスロック？ 21:42：大淀@3-341：こえー 21:42：提督@996：ひびきは自衛艦だった・・・？ 21:42：提督@996：成功！ 21:43：榛名@3-351：音響観測艦とかだったのでは…？　（いつ静を思い出し中 21:43：磯風@3-296：ぽーんぽーん 21:43：大淀@3-341：正確には音響観測艦 21:43：提督@996：そういえば載ってた 21:43：響@2-1274：最後に、連装砲用意！ 21:44：提督@996：ヒエー！ 21:44：響@2-1274：2d62>=5 「まだまだよ・・・！」 KanColle : (2D62>=5) → 6312,51 → 63 → 成功 21:44：響@2-1274：まって 21:44：響@2-1274：振り直す 21:44：磯風@3-296：うむｗ 21:44：提督@996：！？ 21:44：提督@996：おｋ 21:44：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 42,2-2 → 2 → 失敗 21:44：響@2-1274：まぁそうなるな 21:44：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:45：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動力を-1した 21:45：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 52,3-2 → 3 → 失敗 21:45：響@2-1274：磯風から応援いただきたい 21:45：提督@996：おっとっと・・・ 21:45：提督@996：あ 21:45：磯風@3-296：あと+2、声援で届くな 21:45：提督@996：イ級の回避妨害！ 21:45：榛名@3-351：妨害が…？ 21:45：提督@996：2あります・・・ 21:45：響@2-1274：あっちゃー・・・ 21:46：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 21:46：提督@996：言うの遅れてしまった 21:46：磯風@3-296：残り行動力1だ 21:46：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動値を1へ 21:46：榛名@3-351：ｙばい？ 21:46：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=5 「この一撃に、今の全てを賭ける」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 41,3-2 → 2 → 失敗 21:46：磯風@3-296：声援はなしで改めて判定 21:46：磯風@3-296：回避妨害2だから 21:46：響@2-1274：あっちゃー 21:47：大淀@3-341：声援出しますか 21:47：提督@996：3足りぬ 21:47：磯風@3-296：今度は抜けてるよね 21:47：榛名@3-351：大淀と磯風が送れば？ 21:47：磯風@3-296：声援3使えばいいのだ！ 21:47：大淀@3-341：まそ 21:47：大淀@3-341：はーいでは 21:47：響@2-1274：もったいないだが・・・お願いします 21:47：磯風@3-296：「響！支援するぞ！」+2 21:47：大淀@3-341：「響さん、諦めないで！」＋１ 21:47：大淀@3-341：反映 21:48：響@2-1274：合計6ｄ 21:48：提督@996：ヒエー 21:48：響@2-1274：6d6 「・・・私も、信頼されるもんだね」 KanColle : (6D6) → 181,2,3,4,4,4 → 18 21:48：提督@996：イ級の装甲・・・4！ 21:49：大淀@3-341：さよならー 21:49：榛名@3-351：轟・沈　（イ級を提督はロストしました 21:49：提督@996：イ級（最近連撃するPC多くてこわアッー!） 21:49：提督@996：イ級1沈没ス 21:49：大淀@3-341：振り直さなくても爆発四散！ 21:49：大淀@3-341：「響さん、撃沈です、やりましたね！」 21:50：榛名@3-351：「これで、だいぶ楽に成りましたネ。サンクス」 21:50：榛名@3-351：訂正　[] 21:50：榛名@3-351：訂正「thank you」 21:51：磯風@3-296：「こちらも負けていられないな」 21:51：磯風@3-296：「磯風、目標に突撃する」 21:51：磯風@3-296：私の攻撃だ。同じ列のヌ級に 21:52：提督@996：軽空母がそんな簡単に沈んだりなんかしない！ 21:52：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2 21:52：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=5 「行くぞ。」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 93,6+2 → 11 → 成功 21:52：磯風@3-296：連撃する 21:52：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「魚雷」　目標5　命中+２　連撃修正-2 21:52：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-2>=5 「まだだ。もう一発」 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 83,5+2-2 → 8 → 成功 21:52：提督@996：どっちも命中！ 21:52：磯風@3-296：10cm連装高角砲×2でダメージを 21:53：磯風@3-296：4d6 「撃って撃って撃ちまくれ」 KanColle : (4D6) → 82,2,2,2 → 8 21:53：大淀@3-341：傾いたか・・・ 21:53：磯風@3-296：さて装甲はいくつだ 21:53：提督@996：安め・・・軽空母ヌ級の装甲は・・・８! 21:53：大淀@3-341：振り直ししますよね？ 21:53：提督@996：小破！ 21:54：大淀@3-341：しても無駄か 21:54：磯風@3-296：16点必要だからね 21:54：磯風@3-296：それに今回は独断使わずだ。損傷1与えれば十分。 21:54：大淀@3-341：さて私は攻撃できるんでしたっけ？ 21:54：磯風@3-296：「次は仕留めるぞ」 21:55：大淀@3-341：「油断は禁物ですね。」： 21:55：提督@996：oh淀さんはムーブ使ったので 21:55：提督@996：攻撃できないですね・・・ 21:55：提督@996：取り敢えずまずはヌ級の攻撃！ 21:56：磯風@3-296：反撃こい！ 21:56：提督@996：いくぞおらー！ 21:56：提督@996：ヌ級の艦爆攻撃！ 21:56：提督@996：bt5 えいや KanColle :指定個性⑤(44) → 4-5　《読書》 21:56：提督@996：《読書》ほいや！ 21:56：磯風@3-296：読書か 21:56：磯風@3-296：×食べものの隣だな 21:56：磯風@3-296：弱点だからアクシデント表を振る 21:57：磯風@3-296：act KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 21:57：提督@996：＼パァン／ 21:57：大淀@3-341：響の＋２がー 21:57：磯風@3-296：痛いが最悪ではない！ 21:57：大淀@3-341：反映 21:58：響@2-1274：あっちゃー・・・ 21:58：磯風@3-296：島で交わした食べものの会話が余程効いたと見えるｗ 21:58：大淀@3-341：榛名さんの＋１も無くなりました 21:58：大淀@3-341：やはり磯風に食べ物の話題は禁句・・・ 21:58：磯風@3-296：目標6、回避+2で 21:59：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=6 「攻撃機の突撃角度を読むんだ…今だ」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=6) → 73,4+2 → 9 → 成功 21:59：大淀@3-341：おｋ− 21:59：提督@996：あふん！ 22:00：磯風@3-296：「当たりはしない！」 22:00：大淀@3-341：「あの艦載機、故障かしら？」 22:01：磯風@3-296：イ級の攻撃が2回続くからがんばれー！ 22:01：大淀@3-341：フリーじゃ無いにせよ痛いなこれ 22:01：大淀@3-341：おっしゃこいやー 22:01：提督@996：さっき艦載機があれであるが・・・ 22:01：提督@996：イ級攻撃いくぞー！ 22:01：提督@996：まず2から 22:01：提督@996：bt7 KanColle :指定個性⑦(55) → 5-7　《待機》 22:01：提督@996：5インチ《待機》砲！ 22:02：大淀@3-341：よし、＜規律＞で代用、修正＋１ 22:02：大淀@3-341：違った、−２の＋１だから−１ 22:02：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:02：大淀@3-341：2d6-1>=5 そんなへなちょこ主砲にっ！ KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 63,3-1 → 5 → 成功 22:03：提督@996：妨害なし！ 22:03：大淀@3-341：ふー 22:03：大淀@3-341：おっしゃもう１回恋ヤー! 22:03：提督@996：回避成功・・・だがもう一発あるぜ！ 22:03：提督@996：bt7 イ級3 KanColle :指定個性⑦(11) → 1-7　《幸運》 22:03：大淀@3-341：くっ 22:03：提督@996：5インチ砲《幸運》ふぁいあ！ 22:04：大淀@3-341：＜お嬢様＞取っておいて良かった 22:04：大淀@3-341：＜お嬢様＞で代用　修正−３の＋１だから−２ 22:04：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:04：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 連続すれば良いと思って？！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 52,3-2 → 3 → 失敗 22:05：大淀@3-341：振り直し 22:05：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した 22:05：提督@996：ごりっ 22:05：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 油断できないっ？！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 51,4-2 → 3 → 失敗 22:05：大淀@3-341：振り直し 22:05：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 22:05：提督@996：あ。 22:05：提督@996：さっき命中2妨害合ったね・・・ 22:06：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀!？」 22:06：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 どうしてっ？！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 61,5-2 → 4 → 失敗 22:06：大淀@3-341：まだいく 22:06：提督@996：1足りない 22:06：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した 22:06：磯風@3-296：声援出そうか？ 22:06：大淀@3-341：いや、ここでダメなら 22:06：榛名@3-351：うん、そっちの方が安いかと… 22:06：磯風@3-296：いってみよう 22:07：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 私が慢心している・・・？ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 22:07：大淀@3-341：ふう・・・ 22:07：榛名@3-351：…妨害が 22:07：大淀@3-341：犠牲は大きかったがオーライ 22:07：磯風@3-296：妨害がある 22:07：提督@996：あ。 22:07：提督@996：妨害2あります（小声 22:08：磯風@3-296：私から声援を送ろう 22:08：大淀@3-341：・・・まそ 22:08：大淀@3-341：お願いします・・・ 22:08：磯風@3-296：「近づけさせるか」+1 22:08：磯風@3-296：援護射撃を撃つ 22:08：大淀@3-341：「・・・くっ、対潜装備が仇に出たか・・・」 22:08：大淀@3-341：「磯風さん、申し訳ありません。」 22:09：提督@996：これで回避成功 22:09：大淀@3-341：「私も慢心していましたね・・・心しないと」 22:09：提督@996：行動力は減ったが果たしてどうなるか 22:10：提督@996：砲撃戦2ラウンド目！ 22:10：磯風@3-296：「浜辺で助けてもらったお礼だ。気にするな」 砲撃戦2ラウンド目 22:11：響@2-1274：また私のターンか 22:11：磯風@3-296：さて… 22:11：提督@996：ラウンド開始のアビリティは大丈夫かえー 22:11：磯風@3-296：私はなし 22:11：大淀@3-341：ムーブなので待ち 22:12：榛名@3-351：乙字もしません 22:12：提督@996：おｋ 22:12：提督@996：では響さんどうぞ 22:13：響@2-1274：そうですね・・・ 22:13：磯風@3-296：これは悩ましいな 22:13：響@2-1274：安定に行きたいので、ヌに行きますか 22:13：響@2-1274：クール魚雷 22:14：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 22:14：提督@996：命中！ 22:14：響@2-1274：連装砲追撃 22:15：響@2-1274：2d6>=5 「やりますか」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 22:15：提督@996：命中 22:16：響@2-1274：4d6 榴弾と魚雷とともにヌ級に命中！ KanColle : (4D6) → 162,4,4,6 → 16 22:16：磯風@3-296：高い！ 22:17：提督@996：装甲8だから・・・損傷+2、大破！ 22:17：響@2-1274：「有効射だったね」 22:18：大淀@3-341：「本当にそうでした、磯風さん頼みますよ！」 22:18：磯風@3-296：「任せておけ 22:18：磯風@3-296：「任せておけ 22:18：磯風@3-296：あっれー？ 22:18：榛名@3-351：「…Yes、張り切ってイキマショウ！」 22:18：磯風@3-296：「任せておけ！」 22:19：磯風@3-296：私の番だな 22:19：磯風@3-296：【独断専行】を使用 22:19：磯風@3-296：2D6>=5 《突撃》で判定 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 22:19：提督@996：大切なことなので 22:19：提督@996：ひゃあ！成功だ！ 22:19：磯風@3-296：火力+2と回避-2だ 22:19：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2 22:20：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=5 「ここで仕留めてみせよう。」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 93,6+2 → 11 → 成功 22:20：提督@996：たっかーい！ 22:20：磯風@3-296：このままダメージにいくよ 22:20：磯風@3-296：独断専行と10cm連装高角砲で4dだ 22:21：磯風@3-296：4d6 「沈めぇ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 161,4,5,6 → 16 22:21：大淀@3-341：沈んだ 22:21：提督@996：ファー! 22:21：榛名@3-351：イエース 22:21：提督@996：損傷+2でヌ級沈没ス 22:22：榛名@3-351：運命の航行序列３番デース 22:23：大淀@3-341：じゃあ雀の涙だけど攻撃しますか 22:23：磯風@3-296：回避個性は判明してるから 22:23：榛名@3-351：好きな方を 22:23：磯風@3-296：苦手な方を潰せばいいかな 22:23：大淀@3-341：敵駆逐イ級に中口径主砲＜規律＞で攻撃、修正＋１ 22:23：大淀@3-341：敵駆逐イ級＿２に中口径主砲＜規律＞で攻撃、修正＋１ 22:23：提督@996：どっちです？ 22:23：提督@996：おｋ 22:23：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:24：大淀@3-341：2d6+1>=5 少しはダメージを！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 71,6+1 → 8 → 成功 22:24：提督@996：成功！ 22:24：大淀@3-341：連撃出来ないのでそのままダメ 22:24：大淀@3-341：合計３ 22:24：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:24：大淀@3-341：3d6 これでも喰らいなさい！ KanColle : (3D6) → 81,1,6 → 8 22:25：大淀@3-341：装甲は４だったかな・・・ 22:25：榛名@3-351：…声援も意味ないか… 22:25：提督@996：イ級装甲4なので・・・中破！ 22:25：大淀@3-341：うーむ、振り直して５が出るか 22:25：提督@996：1つ振り直す？ 22:26：大淀@3-341：まあ最低値だからダメが下がることはないしやります 22:26：大淀@3-341：1を振り直し 22:26：大淀@3-341：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:26：大淀@3-341：8-1+3で10 22:26：提督@996：10で中破変わらず 22:26：大淀@3-341：榛名さん頂けますか？ 22:26：榛名@3-351：…如何シマスか？ 22:27：榛名@3-351：OK・・・So… 22:27：磯風@3-296：ここで声援か突っ込むなあ 22:27：榛名@3-351：突撃あるのみ　うん 22:27：榛名@3-351：「You can defeet enemy!」（あなたなら敵をやっつけれます！）　＋１ 22:27：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 22:28：大淀@3-341：1d6+10 Blast Off! KanColle : (1D6+10) → 11+10 → 11 22:28：榛名@3-351：…冠詞抜けた 22:28：大淀@3-341：フラグだったOTL 22:28：提督@996：1足りない 22:28：響@2-1274：なんでこったい・・・ 22:28：磯風@3-296：仕方ないさ 22:28：榛名@3-351：「…Miss it…」 22:28：磯風@3-296：気合で避けるんだ！ 22:29：大淀@3-341：「気合足りなかったなぁ・・・（しくしく）」 22:29：榛名@3-351：気合を振ってクリックするんだ 22:29：大淀@3-341：おっしゃこいやー！ 22:29：提督@996：さぁ・・・いくぞぉ！ 22:29：磯風@3-296：「いかん、仕留めれなかった、反撃がくるぞ」 22:29：提督@996：覚悟はいいかオラァ！まずはイ級2の5インチ砲《待機》！ 22:30：大淀@3-341：では＜規律＞で代用、差は−２の＋１で−１ 22:30：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:30：大淀@3-341：2d6-1>=5 次は避けます！ KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 115,6-1 → 10 → 成功 22:30：大淀@3-341：よし、次！ 22:31：提督@996：たっかーい！？ 22:31：提督@996：だが今度はイ級3の5インチ砲《幸運》だオラァ！ 22:31：大淀@3-341：では＜お嬢様＞で代用、差は−３の＋１で−１ 22:31：大淀@3-341：では＜お嬢様＞で代用、差は−３の＋１で−２ 22:31：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:31：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 次も避けます！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 52,3-2 → 3 → 失敗 22:32：榛名@3-351：…あ 22:32：大淀@3-341：流石に無理か・・・おしコイダメージ 22:32：提督@996：命中妨害2で 22:32：大淀@3-341：受ける！ 22:32：磯風@3-296：提督、低いのを頼む 22:32：提督@996：達成1です・・・受けるんですな 22:32：提督@996：い、いくぞー（震え声 22:32：磯風@3-296：頼んだぞ（迫真） 22:32：大淀@3-341：こいやー！ 22:32：榛名@3-351：大丈夫、提督のさいころは１−３しかないから 22:33：提督@996：火力0+砲2-2d6！ 22:33：提督@996：2d6 ロ級から火力1ｄ６低いよ！ KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 22:33：提督@996：ぶっ 22:33：大淀@3-341：「ああっ？！」 22:33：榛名@3-351：…うぐ 22:34：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀！」 22:34：大淀@3-341：「・・・直撃は免れましたが、さすがに痛いですね・・・」 22:34：磯風@3-296：「直撃！？」 22:34：大淀@3-341：「大丈夫です、かすめただけ、小破です。」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「Could you continue this combat?」 22:34：提督@996：大淀の装甲は7・・・小破！ 22:34：大淀@3-341：「問題ありません。そんな事より榛名さん攻撃を！」 22:34：榛名@3-351：「…All right」 22:35：榛名@3-351：目標駆逐艦イ３ 22:36：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 機動４１ｃｍ判定 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 22:36：榛名@3-351：「…I can't forgive my friend's injury！」 22:36：提督@996：回避妨害2あるけど命中！ 22:37：榛名@3-351：6d6 「Are you ready? Full fire!」 KanColle : (6D6) → 232,2,3,5,5,6 → 23 22:37：大淀@3-341：出しますかね 22:38：大淀@3-341：あ、要らないか 22:38：提督@996：イ級の装甲は・・・4！ 22:38：提督@996：戦艦の主砲当たったら普通駆逐艦は死ぬ。 22:38：提督@996：イ級3沈没ス 22:38：榛名@3-351：「…　どうデスかネ…　（ゴホッ」 22:38：大淀@3-341：ですねー 22:38：大淀@3-341：「・・・榛名さん・・・私のために・・・」 22:38：磯風@3-296：「撃沈確認。」 22:39：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん、雷撃戦闘用意ネ」 22:40：榛名@3-351：「一匹たりとも、Can't escape　デス」 雷撃戦 22:40：提督@996：じゃあ雷撃戦だ！ 22:40：提督@996：魚雷持ってる人ー！ 22:40：響@2-1274：「言わずともな・・・大淀さんを傷させた罪、償わせてやる」 22:40：響@2-1274：対潜から1 22:41：響@2-1274：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 22:41：響@2-1274：セーフ！ 22:41：大淀@3-341：ん？ 22:41：提督@996：命中！1足りた！ 22:42：大淀@3-341：あ、＋１しているからＯＫ 22:42：磯風@3-296：判定成功。頼んだよー。 22:43：響@2-1274：ではクール魚雷発射 22:44：響@2-1274：2d6 位置予測、当たれ！ KanColle : (2D6) → 72,5 → 7 22:44：提督@996：バコォ! 22:44：磯風@3-296：「大破炎上！もうひと押しだ！」 22:44：提督@996：装甲4！損傷+1！大破！ 22:46：響@2-1274：2d6>=5 「さっきのは大淀さんの分だ・・・でもそんなの関係ない、深海棲艦を逃すわけに行かないのさ。」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 22:46：提督@996：成功！ 22:47：響@2-1274：成功値は6なはずだがまぁ同じく成功ね 22:48：提督@996：ほほい 22:48：響@2-1274：2d6 「Ypaaaaaaa！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 105,5 → 10 22:48：磯風@3-296：ウラー！ 22:48：大淀@3-341：ほたーるのーひーかーりーまどーのゆきー 22:48：榛名@3-351：響の魚雷は無慈悲にイ級に襲い掛かり　そして… 22:48：提督@996：イ級「グワーッ!」 22:48：響@2-1274：爆発四散！サヨナラッ！ 22:48：磯風@3-296：炎上し止まっていた駆逐イ級に二本目の魚雷が直撃した 22:48：磯風@3-296：やったぞ 22:49：大淀@3-341：「・・・お見事です響さん、そしてありがとう・・・」 22:49：榛名@3-351：「Cease fire!!」(撃ち方やめ!!) 22:49：提督@996：艦隊戦勝利！～S～ 22:49：大淀@3-341：「残敵の反応なし・・・勝利ですね!」 22:49：磯風@3-296：「終わったか」 戦果 22:50：提督@996：敵数5！戦果5に加えて・・・ 22:51：提督@996：全滅+1！旗艦アビリティ持ち撃沈+1！ 22:51：提督@996：敵数5！戦果7(内特殊2変換可)です 22:51：榛名@3-351：特殊２デスか…　先５個開けてしまいましょうか？ 22:52：大淀@3-341：ＹＥＳ！ 22:52：榛名@3-351：5b6 KanColle : (5B6) → 1,2,2,4,6 22:52：榛名@3-351：燃料１弾薬２ボーキ１感情１ 22:52：大淀@3-341：まあまま、かな 22:53：榛名@3-351：1d6 もう一つ普通で振ってみましょうか KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:53：提督@996：お 22:53：大淀@3-341：お、鋼材 22:53：響@2-1274：ほう 22:53：榛名@3-351：燃料鋼材１　弾薬２　ボーキ１　感情１ 22:53：大淀@3-341：じゃあ資源変換処理だけまずやりますか 22:54：榛名@3-351：ですね、最期の一つはおいておいて 22:54：磯風@3-296：はい、じゃあ燃料を 22:54：大淀@3-341：鋼材行きます 22:54：響@2-1274：私鋼材振ってみますか 22:54：磯風@3-296：1d6+5 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+5) → 33+5 → 8 22:54：大淀@3-341：あ、じゃあボーキで 22:54：響@2-1274：あー、弾薬 22:54：大淀@3-341：1d6+5 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+5) → 66+5 → 11 22:54：響@2-1274：鋼材行ってきますｗ 22:55：響@2-1274：おｋ、弾薬で 22:55：響@2-1274：2d6+10 弾薬 KanColle : (2D6+10) → 94,5+10 → 19 22:55：大淀@3-341：ボーキも行きますね 22:55：大淀@3-341：1d6+5 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+5) → 66+5 → 11 22:55：磯風@3-296：お願いします 22:55：大淀@3-341：8/11/19/11 22:56：提督@996：8/19/11/11 22:56：響@2-1274：いいね、概ねに多い 22:56：大淀@3-341：逆だった 22:56：榛名@3-351：1d6 …よし、普通で行きましょうか 開発は後で好き放題させていただきます KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:56：提督@996：35/29/22/3→43/48/33/14 22:56：榛名@3-351：1d6+5 何故ボーキ… KanColle : (1D6+5) → 22+5 → 7 22:57：提督@996：43/48/33/21 22:57：磯風@3-296：開発資材があるしね 22:57：榛名@3-351：43/48/33/21 22:57：大淀@3-341：じゃあ感情 22:57：提督@996：1ずつどぞぞ 22:57：大淀@3-341：磯風＋１「あの決定力はうらやましい・・・」 22:57：榛名@3-351：Oo淀に取りマース　「…心配したんデスよ？」 22:59：磯風@3-296：感情は榛名に1点　「助けなければ」 23:01：響@2-1274：磯風に+1 23:01：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 23:01：榛名@3-351：反映デース 23:02：提督@996：これでおｋっぽい？ 23:02：大淀@3-341：これで全部かな？ シーン2「磯風」：交流『逃げる必要なぞない！』 23:02：提督@996：では・・・戦闘以外に特にイベントもないので 23:03：提督@996：鎮守府シーンじゃよ 23:04：磯風@3-296：はーい 23:04：大淀@3-341：Ｂだから発見以外何も出来ないですよね 23:04：提督@996：なのです 23:04：榛名@3-351：発見は後でしますかネ 23:04：大淀@3-341：行動力ありまセーン 23:05：磯風@3-296：私がシーンプレイヤーです 23:05：磯風@3-296：カード開きます 23:05：どどんとふ：磯風@3-296がカードを公開しました。「交流：磯風の手料理」 23:05：提督@996：どうぞー！ 23:05：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:06：提督@996：交流だー！ 23:06：榛名@3-351：…ガタガタ 23:06：磯風@3-296：お、おうｗ 23:06：提督@996：磯風の手料理だー！ 23:06：磯風@3-296：evkt KanColle : 交流イベント表(6) → 裸のつきあい：《入浴／趣味１１》で判定。（着任p221） 23:06：大淀@3-341：やっと平常シーン 23:06：提督@996：！？ 23:06：大淀@3-341：お、おう・・・ 23:06：榛名@3-351：裸の付き合いなのに… 23:06：大淀@3-341：これは私が入渠することを見計らって・・・ 23:07：榛名@3-351：全員でTake a　bath! 23:07：磯風@3-296：～～戦闘終了後～～ 23:07：大淀@3-341：「皆さん、お疲れ様でしたー」 23:07：磯風@3-296：「ふう、これで機動部隊も撃破だな」　（海図を見ている 23:08：榛名@3-351：「Yes!Congratulation！」 23:08：磯風@3-296：「念のため警戒しながら島に戻ろう。旗艦殿？」 23:09：榛名@3-351：「…フフ、ちょっとはしゃぎすぎチャイマシタネ　　Hum…磯風？」 23:09：大淀@3-341：「危険は無いと思いますが、用心するに越したことはありませんし 23:09：大淀@3-341：それに補給も心許ないし」 23:12：榛名@3-351：「…Yes,Turn back to port!」　（にこりと磯風に微笑みながら 23:12：磯風@3-296：こうして島に向かう神戸殴り込み少女隊だったが 23:12：磯風@3-296：見ればみんなあちこちが汚れている 23:12：磯風@3-296：「連戦続きだったしな」 23:13：磯風@3-296：訂正 23:13：磯風@3-296：「ここまで連戦だったしな」 23:13：大淀@3-341：「まあ、それだけ戦闘が激しかった、と思えば。」 23:13：磯風@3-296：「そういえば島に風呂はあるのだろうか」 23:14：大淀@3-341：「どうでしょう？でも入渠ドックもあったくらいですし・・・あるのでは？」 23:14：響@2-1274：「現地で済ませるのも悪く無いね」 23:14：磯風@3-296：「シャワーでもいい。借りたいぞ」 23:14：榛名@3-351：「…あまり、榛名はお風呂、好きじゃないデス　シャワーだけ頂きたいデス」 23:15：大淀@3-341：「ともかく、島に帰ったら輸送船の船長さんに聞いてみましょう。」 23:16：榛名@3-351：「デスね…」 23:16：磯風@3-296：「風呂の後は食事といこう」 23:16：大淀@3-341：「はい、私も・・・入渠しなきゃいけませんし」 23:20：磯風@3-296：「神戸は風呂も食堂もなかなか広かったな…」 23:20：磯風@3-296：磯風の頭にお風呂と、そして食事光景が広がる 23:22：提督@996：では皆は島のお風呂で休めることが出来るのだろうか？ 23:22：提督@996：判定個性は・・・「入浴」「食べ物」とか 23:23：磯風@3-296：わかりましたー、「食べもの」で判定します 23:24：磯風@3-296：弱点だな。アクシデントから 23:24：提督@996：あえていくか・・・ 23:24：提督@996：どぞぞ 23:25：磯風@3-296：ああ、この磯風、食べもの×を避けないぞ 23:25：磯風@3-296：act KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 23:25：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:25：榛名@3-351：OKデース 23:25：提督@996：！！！ 23:25：響@2-1274：kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 23:25：磯風@3-296：反転だね 23:25：提督@996：キタ━━━━(゜∀゜)━━━━!! 23:25：大淀@3-341：ついに食べ物を克服したスーパー磯風爆誕！ 23:25：磯風@3-296：×食べものが、○食べものになった 23:26：磯風@3-296：いいぞ！判定だ！ 23:26：提督@996：努力家の磯風が料理上手くなるとか・・・最高やん？ 23:26：大淀@3-341：まだ安心するのは速い 23:26：磯風@3-296：2D6>=5 《食べもの》で判定 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 23:26：磯風@3-296：成功だ 23:26：提督@996：アーアーアーアー（例のBGM 23:26：大淀@3-341：ＦＡ磯風が登場するのか・・・ 23:27：提督@996：島に風呂はあったんだ！（ラピュタ風に 23:28：磯風@3-296：それでは島にお風呂とシャワーはあったということで 23:28：磯風@3-296：「まずは疲れを癒やそう、か」 23:29：提督@996：わぁい！ 23:29：磯風@3-296：「ゆっくり浸かって疲れをほぐした後は有り合わせでもいい、手料理もつくろう」 23:29：榛名@3-351：「…」　（無言でシャワーだ 23:29：磯風@3-296：「みんなに私の料理を勘違いさせたままというのは、少し悔しいからな」 23:29：大淀@3-341：「じゃあ、私は入渠ドックに行ってきますので、その後で・・・」 23:30：磯風@3-296：「あ、インスタントしか作れないと思ってるんだろう？」 23:30：磯風@3-296：「そんなことないんだぞ」 23:30：大淀@3-341：「・・・そう思われているの自覚しているんですね。」 23:30：磯風@3-296：「あれだけ露骨なリアクションを見ればな」 23:31：大淀@3-341：「まあ、実際に振る舞って見せてくれるまでは分かりませんから。」 23:32：磯風@3-296：お風呂あがり。磯風の手料理ごちそうだー。 23:33：磯風@3-296：有り合わせで作ったがそれなりの味にはなっていたということで 23:34：磯風@3-296：「どうかな？」 23:34：大淀@3-341：（気になってドック行く前に食べることにした） 23:34：榛名@3-351：「……」　（目をつぶって 23:35：大淀@3-341：「・・・」 23:35：大淀@3-341：「・・・まあ、戦場で作る料理、と考えれば、これくらいでは。」 23:35：響@2-1274：「・・・信頼して・・・いいや、信じるよ」 23:36：榛名@3-351：「頂きマスね、磯風」 23:36：大淀@3-341：「・・・ちょっとしょっぱいですこの味噌汁・・・」 23:38：大淀@3-341：「が、以前の何が入っているか分からない物に比べれば、まあ。」 23:38：磯風@3-296：「そうか。戦闘の後だしこれくらいがいいと思うんだが」 23:38：大淀@3-341：「一応魚も焦げがありますがまあ焼けていますし、ご飯は普通に炊けています」 23:38：大淀@3-341：「漬物は醤油入れすぎですよ、もう。」 23:39：磯風@3-296：「……参考にする」 23:39：磯風@3-296：注文を真面目に聞くのでした 23:39：榛名@3-351：「…磯風」 23:39：大淀@3-341：「とはいえ、次回は少なめにすればいい話です。」 23:40：響@2-1274：「・・・ごちそうさま、おいしかったよ。」 23:40：響@2-1274：「次を期待する」 23:40：榛名@3-351：「……心意気、ありがたく頂戴しマシタ」 23:40：磯風@3-296：「そうか…」 23:41：磯風@3-296：「そうか…！」　響のお褒めに嬉しいのを隠し切れないｗ 23:42：磯風@3-296：そんなこんなでみんなから一応合格点は頂けたということで 23:42：磯風@3-296：「次はもっとがんばらないとな」 23:42：磯風@3-296：決意を新たにする磯風であった 23:43：提督@996：イイハナシダナー！ 23:43：提督@996：さて成功です！ 23:43：提督@996：磯風以外のPCは磯風への感情が+1に 23:44：大淀@3-341：反映 23:45：提督@996：他サブ行動ー 23:45：榛名@3-351：では、移動の前に発見しますね 23:45：磯風@3-296：発見なし！ 23:45：大淀@3-341：発見無し 23:45：榛名@3-351：1d6 航空打撃戦の再発見、さてダイス神の機嫌は？ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:45：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:46：提督@996：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:46：榛名@3-351：榛名行動力５ 23:46：大淀@3-341：榛名@3-351の行動力を-3した 23:46：榛名@3-351：勝ったデース 23:46：大淀@3-341：じゃあ移動宣言・・・決まっているけど 23:47：提督@996：おｋ 23:47：大淀@3-341：行動力から榛名さんかな 23:47：磯風@3-296：う、すまない 23:47：響@2-1274：あ、まて 23:47：榛名@3-351：？ 23:47：提督@996：おっと 23:47：響@2-1274：ここで補給してもいいのでしょうか 23:48：磯風@3-296：やっぱり発見しておきたい 23:48：大淀@3-341：補給は陸地限定でしたっけ 23:48：提督@996：ですよー 23:48：榛名@3-351：海上だしね… 23:48：響@2-1274：おっと・・・ 23:48：大淀@3-341：だから補給はＣ限定 23:48：提督@996：Bは海上ですね 23:48：響@2-1274：分かりました 23:48：大淀@3-341：磯風さん発見どうぞ 23:48：磯風@3-296：1d6 暗号 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:49：大淀@3-341：でかいがＯＫですね 23:49：大淀@3-341：磯風@3-296の行動値を9へ 23:49：磯風@3-296：ありがとう助かりました 23:49：提督@996：わぁい！ 23:50：提督@996：いい風が続いてるぞ！ 23:50：提督@996：そして移動っぽい？ 23:50：榛名@3-351：っぽい 23:50：磯風@3-296：移動ー 23:50：提督@996：＼ぽーん／ 23:51：榛名@3-351：choiceR,L KanColle : (CHOICER,L) → R 23:51：榛名@3-351：イベントありマスか？ 23:51：大淀@3-341：さてなんだ 23:51：提督@996：まぁ軽く有るよ！ シーンイベント「C地点」：『出港準備用意！』 23:52：提督@996：皆が着いてBの敵を倒したことを伝えると、船員たちや護衛隊の皆は喜びます 23:52：榛名@3-351：「We could come back,huu…」 23:53：輸送船長：「君達本当にありがとう！まずはしっかり休んでくれ・・・」 23:53：大淀@3-341：「はい、海上の脅威は無くなりましたし、これで皆さんも出発できます。」 23:53：輸送船長：「ただ、もう時間がギリギリだから、長居はできないけれど」 23:53：榛名@3-351：「Captain？お願いしていた資料、纏まりマシタか？」　（怖い目 23:54：輸送船長：「あ、あぁ！もちろん！えっと・・・これこれ」 23:54：榛名@3-351：「OK,…Sorry　captain」 23:55：大淀@3-341：「とりあえずここで整備したいですね。」 23:55：輸送船長：「いやいや、ちょっとでも助けになったら嬉しいよ」 23:55：輸送船長：「うん、修復も治してから出港だね・・・」 23:56：輸送船長：「さて、こっちは準備に取り掛かるよ！」 23:56：大淀@3-341：「よろしくお願いします。」 23:56：榛名@3-351：「…hum, in fact,we don't have many time」 23:56：榛名@3-351：「Please prepare for sailing time!」 23:57：大淀@3-341：「でも最小限のことはやらないと、急いては事をし損じる、です。」 23:58：榛名@3-351：「Yes…of course」 23:58：磯風@3-296：「回復が必要だ。限られた時間になるが休もう」 23:59：大淀@3-341：「はい、直ぐにでも各自行動を起こしましょう。」 シーン3「榛名」：交流『let's communication』 23:59：どどんとふ：榛名@3-351がカードを公開しました。「仁淀 （ご注文は妹ですか？）」 00:00：大淀@3-341：おい、これ種別が書いてないよー 00:00：榛名@3-351：提督！ 00:00：提督@996：ちょいまち！ 00:00：提督@996：以前秘話で内容もらったので確認 00:00：榛名@3-351：私の記憶が確かなら、交流デース 00:02：提督@996：※大淀さんの入渠宣言が抜けてましたが、特別許可でありとします 00:02：磯風@3-296：てーとくぅー！ 00:02：提督@996：さぁ宣言するのじゃ！ 00:02：提督@996：すまぬ　　　　すまぬ 00:02：大淀@3-341：じゃあ入渠します 00:02：提督@996：よし！ 00:03：提督@996：23:41：榛名@3-351：提督に秘話で送ります… 23:42：榛名@3-351 -> 提督@996：仁淀　・　交流 00:03：提督@996：なので交流だ 00:04：榛名@3-351：evkt Huｍｍ イベントは何ですカネ KanColle : 交流イベント表(9) → 小言百より慈愛の一語：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《面倒見／性格４》で判定。（着任p221） 00:04：榛名@3-351：…榛名が誰かを甘えさせるのデスか!? 00:05：磯風@3-296：ほほうー 00:05：響@2-1274：ほう 00:05：大淀@3-341：が、私が入居中なので、磯風さんか響さんに限られる 00:05：提督@996：ほほむ 00:07：榛名@3-351：ダイス神は響を甘やかせと言っているようなので…響ちゃん　Come on! 00:07：響@2-1274：ハラショーだ 00:08：榛名@3-351：島に帰って来た四人、大淀は入渠中である 00:08：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃんの様子を、覗いてみましょうか…」 00:09：榛名@3-351：響が居ると聞いた部屋の前までやってくる榛名 00:09：榛名@3-351：「…あっ、こういう時は　何か差し入れとか持ってきた方が…」 00:10：榛名@3-351：「…いえ、でもそれだとちょっと壁を…　榛名はどうしたら…」 00:10：榛名@3-351：という感じで部屋の前で少しまごついている 00:12：響@2-1274：部屋を覗いてみると、そこには紅茶を飲んで、何枚の写真を見つめている響がいた。 00:12：榛名@3-351：「…失礼するネ、響ちゃん」　 00:12：榛名@3-351：「…その写真は何でスカ？」 00:13：響@2-1274：「・・・榛名さんか、どうしたの？」さりげなく写真を隠そう響だが、質問されてびくっと止まった 00:14：響@2-1274：「・・・以前の鎮守府での写真だ」と答えた 00:14：榛名@3-351：「いきなり来て、sorry.響ちゃんがどうしているか、気になって来ちゃいマシタ」　　（アハハと笑って見せる 00:15：榛名@3-351：「…大切な思い出、ナンデスネ」 00:18：響@2-1274：「そうね、捨てるにも捨てられない、押し込めるにも抑えきれなくて、困ったものだね。」　 00:18：響@2-1274：「でも、やっぱりそんな悪くないものです、思い出。」 00:19：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん、榛名が言うのはちょっと差し出がましいデスが…」 00:19：響@2-1274：「どうぞ」 00:21：榛名@3-351：「思っていることを、ムリして言わなくてもいいのデスが榛名が助けになれることがあるなら言ってクダサイね？」 00:22：響@2-1274：「榛名さんは頼もしいな・・・それは旗艦としての職務なのかい？」 00:22：榛名@3-351：「…Flagshipとしても役割、そして榛名のお節介デス」　 00:24：榛名@3-351：「…公私がなくとも、榛名は　響ちゃんのことがもっと知りたいのデスカラ」 00:26：響@2-1274：「・・・そう、なんだ」いきなりせめられて、どうしていいか急に分からない響 00:30：提督@996：ほむ・・・これはあれか、攻め気味な榛名さんがひびきんと上手くコミュニケーションをとれたか、みたいな 00:31：磯風@3-296：成功すればナイスコミュニケーション 00:31：磯風@3-296：失敗すればバッドコミュニケーション 00:31：磯風@3-296：ドキドキするな 00:31：提督@996：裏で提案があったので「おしゃべり」「優しい」「面倒見」辺りで 00:31：提督@996：榛名はプロデューサーだった・・・？ 00:32：提督@996：あぁ、「突撃」もありっちゃありだなぁ。ここまでにしようかｗ 00:32：提督@996：4津から選ぶのじゃ 00:33：榛名@3-351：すみません、ネタ的には突撃ですが優しいで参ります 00:34：榛名@3-351：素直でだいよう　目標７ 00:34：榛名@3-351：2d6>=7 「（榛名、しゃべりすぎたでしょうか…）」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 00:34：提督@996：成功だー！ 00:35：提督@996：ナイスコミュニケーション 00:35：響@2-1274：もう好きにして！ 00:35：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃん、アナタの事を教えてクダサイネ？」 00:36：響@2-1274：「・・・急に言われても、どこから話していいかわからないんだ」動揺した響 00:37：磯風@3-296：～突如変わる背後のBGM～ 00:37：榛名@3-351：「Precious time is going to the past」(大切な時間は過去の物になってしまいます) 00:37：榛名@3-351：「But it remain eternal remembrance…　Oh？」 00:39：榛名@3-351：「そこに居るのは誰デスか？」 00:41：磯風@3-296：「……む、私だ。磯風だ。」 00:42：磯風@3-296：「すまない。盗み聞きするつもりはなかったのだが…」 00:42：響@2-1274：「磯風か・・・」 00:43：響@2-1274：「いいんだ、別になんともないさ、でも三人もいるとこの部屋が狭いな。」調子と取り戻そうとしてる。 00:43：榛名@3-351：「…榛名たちは、お互いをあまりにも知りマセン」 00:44：磯風@3-296：部屋には入らず扉越しに会話だ 00:44：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん、ワビ・サビという言葉がアリマスヨネ？」 00:45：榛名@3-351：「狭い部屋だからこそ、膝を突き合わせて、話すっていうのはドウでしょう？」 00:46：磯風@3-296：「思えば紅茶会以外でじっくりと話し合ったことはなかった気がする」 00:47：響@2-1274：「それも悪くない、もう一度お茶会を開いてもいいね。」 00:47：榛名@3-351：「…デハ、グリーンティーなど御用意シマスネ」 00:47：磯風@3-296：「……私は大淀を見てくるから2人でゆっくり。」 00:48：磯風@3-296：扉の前から足音が離れていく 00:48：響@2-1274：「せっかく来たからもうちょっとゆっくりしてれば？」ヘルプを求めてる！ 00:49：榛名@3-351：「…行ってしまいマシタネ」 00:50：響@2-1274：「・・・そう、ね」また二人になって、押され気味になった響 00:51：榛名@3-351：「（金剛お姉さまなら、もう少し押すのでしょうか…いいえ、ここは榛名のさじ加減で…）」 00:52：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん、はいどうぞ」　（ガラスのコップにはグリーンティーが 00:54：響@2-1274：「ありがとう」　恐る恐るとカップを取って、グリーンティーを啜る。 00:57：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん」 00:58：響@2-1274：びくっと 00:58：榛名@3-351：「…榛名には突撃する力しかありません」　　（顔を俯けている 00:59：榛名@3-351：「…　デスが、響ちゃんを見ていて考えを改めマシタ」 01:01：響@2-1274：ごっくりと、榛名の言葉を待つ 01:02：榛名@3-351：「…あの時、東の空の下を守れなかった私も、今なら誰かを守れるッテ…」 01:03：響@2-1274：「そうじゃない・・・私もだ」 01:03：榛名@3-351：「響ちゃんの事を聞けなかったのは残念デスが…　収穫がアリマシタ」 01:04：響@2-1274：「私も、ただ取り残されただけ、だから・・・」グリーンティー改めてお茶を一気に飲んで、立ち上がる 01:04：榛名@3-351：「Thank you.次の戦いも期待してルネ」　 01:04：榛名@3-351：「Oh・・・？」 01:05：響@2-1274：「私にも守らせて」榛名の手をとって、ちょっと恥ずかしそうな笑顔を見せた後、響はそう言った 01:06：榛名@3-351：「……Please depend on you.　アナタに頼っても…イイですか？」　　（ちょっと涙目 01:07：響@2-1274：「ああ・・・この信頼、私は必ず守る覚悟だ。」 01:09：榛名@3-351：Finally, a chance to come (やっとその時は来たの) 01:09：榛名@3-351：Never again to be all alone（もう私は独りぼっちじゃない） 01:10：榛名@3-351：end? 01:10：響@2-1274：End! 01:10：榛名@3-351：Could it be finally we'll turn for home?(最後に私たちは安らぎの場所にたどり着けたのかな？) 01:11：榛名@3-351：さて、延長して申し訳ない　響さん 01:11：提督@996：・・・ええ話や・・・！ 01:12：響@2-1274：いえいえ、こんな変哲なキャラに付きあわせてありがとうな 01:13：提督@996：選ばれたPCはシーンプレイヤーに対する感情点+1！ 01:14：大淀@3-341：反映 01:14：提督@996：更に現状のその感情×2まで行動力回復！ 01:14：響@2-1274：では【信頼できる旗艦】に 01:14：大淀@3-341：４だね 01:14：榛名@3-351：最大値になりました　８ 01:15：提督@996：あ 01:15：提督@996：選ばれたPCが現状のその感情×2まで行動力回復であった 01:15：提督@996：シーンプレイヤーに対する、ね 01:15：響@2-1274：おお、こいつはでかい 01:16：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動値を5へ 01:16：榛名@3-351：おう… 01:16：提督@996：なので響の行動力が2×2=4回復 01:16：響@2-1274：そして 01:16：大淀@3-341：榛名さんの回復前はいくつだっけ 01:16：榛名@3-351：５デすね 01:17：響@2-1274：ホ級 01:17：磯風@3-296：磯風、弾薬8で補給します 01:18：提督@996：※おしらせ 01:18：磯風@3-296：ぴんぽんぱんぽーん 01:18：響@2-1274：燃料6弾薬6補給します 01:19：響@2-1274：おう 01:19：提督@996：※GMが「シーン未登場なPCは換装、補給できない」というルールを知らなった為に大淀さんが補給できない状態です 01:20：提督@996：※なので！GM権限発動により、大淀さんにバケツがかけられました 01:20：大淀@3-341：「あうあうあうあうあうあう？！」 01:21：提督@996：'※詳しくは↓の裏RPを見てね！（ログ用）' ※'※詳しくは↓の裏RPを見てね！（ログ用）'--以下見学タブより 00:48：大淀@3-341：これは磯風さんにバケツ浴びせられるフラグ？！ 00:48：提督@996：！？ 00:48：榛名@3-351：なるほど 00:48：磯風@3-296：「大淀。何をしている。」 00:48：磯風@3-296：「ほら」 00:48：磯風@3-296：ザバババーッ 00:49：提督@996：問　題　解　決 00:49：磯風@3-296：ああああああ…！　響に助けを求められるなんてすごく入りたい…！ 00:50：大淀@3-341：「あうあうあうあうあうあう？！」 00:50：磯風@3-296：だがこの磯風はクールに去るぜ 00:50：大淀@3-341：「な、何するんですか磯風さん！風呂に入るなりいきなり！」 00:50：磯風@3-296：「高速修復剤だ。大丈夫。保管されたものを持ってきただけだ」 00:50：大淀@3-341：「あっ・・・」 00:51：大淀@3-341：※ＢＤでは湯気が無くなります 00:51：磯風@3-296：判定に失敗すると磯風がバケツをかけようとして 00:51：磯風@3-296：すってんころりんして浴槽にどぼーん 00:51：大淀@3-341：損傷＋１？！ 00:51：磯風@3-296：「うう、やってしまった…」 00:52：大淀@3-341：「いたたた・・・磯風さん・・・巫山戯ているんですか？！」＞威圧 00:52：磯風@3-296：濡れて磯風の肌にまとわりつく制服、そしてスカート… 00:52：磯風@3-296：気になる人はBDを買ってね、こうなるわけだ 00:52：提督@996：うおおおおおおおおおおおおおおおおお！ 00:52：磯風@3-296：商売上手だなぁ 00:52：提督@996：予約した 00:52：磯風@3-296：大淀さんはぁ！ 00:52：大淀@3-341：きたない、なんてきたないんだ！＞amazon 00:53：大淀@3-341：○石「でしょう？私よりも上手いんですよそういうの」 00:53：磯風@3-296：全身ずぶ濡れで涙目になる磯風を拝める 00:53：磯風@3-296：これは判定失敗するしかないな…！ 00:54：磯風@3-296：成功なんぞ投げ捨ててしまえー 予約してきた！ 01:22：提督@996：※GMは後でセプク致しますのでご安心ください 01:22：提督@996：※おしらせおわり 01:22：大淀@3-341：ということで普通に復帰で良いのかな？ 01:23：提督@996：良いよ！ 01:23：大淀@3-341：やたー 01:23：提督@996：今度から気をつけます・・・orz 01:23：大淀@3-341：じゃあ補助行動は明日ですかね 01:23：榛名@3-351：…えっとでは、私は燃料鋼材ボーキを２ずつ頂きます 01:23：提督@996：そうしましょうか 01:23：響@2-1274：わかりますた 01:24：榛名@3-351：…では今日はここまでですね 01:24：磯風@3-296：そうしましょう 01:24：提督@996：遅くなって申し訳ありませんでした！ 01:24：大淀@3-341：あす補給換装開発発見ということで 01:24：大淀@3-341：いえいえ、あ、明日は私が２２時まで来られませんので 01:24：提督@996：よろしくお願いします。皆さんお疲れ様でしたー！ 01:24：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 01:24：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした、そして落ちます 01:24：提督@996：了解！22自習号で！ 01:24：磯風@3-296：了解お疲れ様 01:24：どどんとふ：「榛名@3-351」がログアウトしました。 01:25：提督@996：22時集合 01:25：響@2-1274：お疲れ様！ 01:26：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がログアウトしました。 01:29：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログアウトしました。 21:48：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログインしました。 21:53：どどんとふ：「響@2-1274」がログインしました。 21:59：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がログインしました。 21:59：どどんとふ：「磯風@3-296」がログインしました。 22:07：どどんとふ：「榛名@3-351」がログインしました。 22:13：提督@996：点呼開始！ 22:13：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（1/4） 22:13：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（2/4） 22:13：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（3/4） 22:13：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 22:13：提督@996：ほほい 22:14：提督@996：人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、今日もよろしくお願いしますー 22:14：榛名@3-351：よろしくお願いしマース 22:14：大淀@3-341：お願いしますー 22:14：響@2-1274：よろしくお願いします 22:14：磯風@3-296：よおろしくお願いします 22:14：提督@996：では今日は2サイクル目3シーン目終了後 22:15：提督@996：補給とか開発とか発見とかだ！ 22:15：提督@996：あとoh淀さんの入渠回復資源現象 22:15：提督@996：減少 22:15：大淀@3-341：私がＬＶ２で係数0、小破なので 22:15：大淀@3-341：燃料と鋼材を−３お願いします 22:16：大淀@3-341：燃料と鋼材を−２だ 22:16：提督@996：おｋ 22:16：大淀@3-341：あざーす 22:16：磯風@3-296：わーい 22:16：提督@996：43/28/33/21→41/28/31/21 22:16：提督@996：では残りのサブ行動！ 22:16：大淀@3-341：補給ー 22:16：響@2-1274：補給のため、燃料8と弾薬4でお願いします 22:17：提督@996：→33/24/31/21 22:17：提督@996：ミス！ 22:17：大淀@3-341：補給を燃３／弾３／ボーキ１０ってどうかな？イケル 22:18：提督@996：33/44/31/21 22:19：磯風@3-296：磯風は弾薬8で行動力を17にします 22:19：提督@996：30/41/31/11 22:19：提督@996：30/33/31/11 22:19：榛名@3-351：私は燃料鋼材ボーキを２ずつ頂きます 22:20：提督@996：28/33/29/9 22:21：大淀@3-341：補給は以上かな 22:21：榛名@3-351：デハデハ開発デース 22:21：提督@996：っぽい？ 22:21：提督@996：デース! 22:22：大淀@3-341：旗艦さんやっちゃって下さい 22:22：磯風@3-296：うむ、どうぞ 22:22：磯風@3-296：せっかく開発資材あるし使っちゃおう 22:22：榛名@3-351：Yes!Guns recipeでいきまーす 22:22：磯風@3-296：砲類開発だねがんばー 22:22：榛名@3-351：wpcn KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(111,4,5,1) → 魚雷(着任p252) 22:22：提督@996：ふぁいつ！ 22:23：大淀@3-341：資源全部で−３ですね 22:23：榛名@3-351：…え 22:23：大淀@3-341：あ、開発資材だから要らないのか 22:23：磯風@3-296：砲類だから 22:23：榛名@3-351：いえ、弾薬鋼材は６ですね 22:23：磯風@3-296：うんうん 22:23：提督@996：居るよ！ 22:24：磯風@3-296：開発資材を使っても資源は減るよー 22:24：磯風@3-296：気に入らなかったときもう一度振り直せる効果がある 22:24：提督@996：28/33/29/9→28/27/23/9 22:24：提督@996：燃料が25だった 22:24：大淀@3-341：あとで復習しておこう 22:24：榛名@3-351：wpcn もう一度tryデース KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(162,4,4,6) → 中口径主砲(着任p249) 22:24：提督@996：ボーキも6 22:25：榛名@3-351：それ艦載機ですって… 22:25：磯風@3-296：中口径主砲を手に入れた 22:25：提督@996：28/33/29/9→25/27/23/6 22:26：榛名@3-351：開発資材を魚雷に適応させてもいいでしょうか？ 22:26：提督@996：うーん・・・いいよ！ 22:27：磯風@3-296：開発はシーン一回だけよー 22:27：榛名@3-351：wpcn KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(151,5,4,5) → 小口径主砲(着任p249) 22:27：榛名@3-351：……　チーン 22:27：提督@996：あれ 22:27：提督@996：3回降ってますよ？ 22:28：榛名@3-351：最後は無かったことで 22:28：提督@996：うっす 22:28：提督@996：じゃあ魚雷リソース0→1と・・・ 22:44：大淀@3-341：中口径を１→２に変更 22:45：提督@996：すまぬ・・・すまぬ・・・ 22:45：大淀@3-341：残るは換装と発見か 22:51：榛名@3-351：GMさんの御好意に甘えて砲類をもう一回降らせてモライマース 22:51：榛名@3-351：wpcn KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(206,4,4,6) → 46cm三連装砲(着任p250) 22:51：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 22:51：榛名@3-351：…来たー！ 22:51：提督@996：資源減らすよー 22:51：提督@996：ファーｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 22:52：大淀@3-341：減らしちゃえー 22:52：大淀@3-341：いやーこれはー 22:52：大淀@3-341：最後の最後でいいの引きましたね 22:52：提督@996：25/27/23/6→22/21/17/3 22:52：榛名@3-351：本日はお日柄もよく… 22:52：磯風@3-296：出てしまったか… 22:52：大淀@3-341：昨日からこの卓のダイスはどうなっているんだ・・・ 22:52：提督@996：手が震えてきた 22:53：大淀@3-341：じゃあ発見もないので早速換装と行きますか 22:53：磯風@3-296：フラグが積み重なってるぞ 22:53：磯風@3-296：決戦はきっと… 22:53：大淀@3-341：大丈夫大丈夫 22:53：磯風@3-296：換装は私はなし 22:53：響@2-1274：やめろぉ！ 22:54：榛名@3-351：空母改か… 22:54：大淀@3-341：あ、私はレンタルしていたソナーをお返しして 22:54：大淀@3-341：魚雷に換装したいのですが 22:54：提督@996：おｋ 22:54：榛名@3-351：では、大口径を下して、46cmを乗せマース 22:54：磯風@3-296：思い出の品な中口径砲を忘れずにね 22:55：榛名@3-351：個性は航空打撃戦で行きます 22:56：大淀@3-341：個性は<魚雷>で 22:56：大淀@3-341：完了 22:56：大淀@3-341：レンタル品はお返ししておきましたー 22:56：提督@996：おｋ 22:57：提督@996：・・・あれ？ 22:57：榛名@3-351：そして、25mmも下ろして、偵察機を積みます 22:57：提督@996：ここにあった魚雷って響ちゃん積んで1→0 22:57：提督@996：その魚雷ってどっから出てきたんだろ・・・？ 22:58：磯風@3-296：（さっきの開発で最初に出た魚雷がリソースに入った説 22:58：響@2-1274：えっ 22:58：大淀@3-341：おっとー 22:58：提督@996：あ。 22:58：大淀@3-341：じゃあ取り消し 22:58：大淀@3-341：その代わり中口径主砲を装備しますわ 22:58：提督@996：あの後0に戻した記憶があったが戻ってなかったかな 22:58：提督@996：すまぬ・・・ 22:58：提督@996：了解です 22:59：榛名@3-351：重ねて申し訳ないデス 22:59：提督@996：いえいえ・・・ 22:59：大淀@3-341：個性は＜指揮＞で 22:59：磯風@3-296：思い出の品なほうでいい？ 22:59：提督@996：ちなみに普通のか中口径かどっちかな？ 22:59：大淀@3-341：普通ので 22:59：提督@996：おｋ 22:59：大淀@3-341：反映 23:00：提督@996：中口径2→1 23:02：大淀@3-341：換装は以上かな？ 23:02：磯風@3-296：ああ、問題ないぞ 23:03：大淀@3-341：じゃあこのシーンは終わりかな 23:04：提督@996：おｋ 23:04：提督@996：ふぇぇ・・・火力10が居るよぉ・・・ 23:05：榛名@3-351：えっ？榛名に更に中口径を装備しろと？ 23:05：提督@996：しぬぅ！ シーンイベント「C地点」：『輸送船出港！』 23:06：磯風@3-296：「準備完了だ。いつでも出れるぞ。」 23:06：提督@996：まぁ、大丈夫です 23:06：提督@996：という訳で・・・輸送船と護衛隊と皆で出発かな 23:07：響@2-1274：「いきますか」 23:07：大淀@3-341：「補給も装備も万全です。いざ参りましょう。」 23:07：榛名@3-351：「…yes」 23:08：大淀@3-341：響さんが移動宣言して最後のカードをめくるのかな？ 23:08：輸送船長：「よし、遅れてた分急いでいかなきゃな！」 23:08：磯風@3-296：「磯風、右舷につく」 23:08：榛名@3-351： 「We mustn't repeat the tragedy,don't need any sacrifice (which not include me).」 （悲劇を起こしちゃダメです、犠牲は要らないんです…)　 23:09：大淀@3-341：「両舷に駆逐艦ですね。榛名さんは輸送船のあとに。」 23:09：大淀@3-341：「私は偵察も兼ねて前に行きましょう。」 23:10：波風：「こちらも警戒に移ります」 23:11：朝風：「見逃さないようにしっかり見張りをするです！」 23:11：磯風@3-296：「一気に大所帯となったな」 23:11：大淀@3-341：「一種の連合艦隊状態ですね。」 23:12：榛名@3-351：「…」　　（輸送船団の護衛、榛名にとっては初めてですね） 23:12：神風：「何だかテンションが上がるな−！よし、頑張って警戒して良い風吹かせちゃうぞー！」 23:12：響@2-1274：「艦隊護衛は慣れたね」 23:12：榛名@3-351：「…」　（護衛、なら“はるな”の方が得意なのでしょうけれど…）　 23:13：大淀@3-341：「・・・神風さん、東南の風だけは止めて下さいね。船にとってはよろしくないです。」 23:13：磯風@3-296：「（……このまま敵と出会わなければいいが）」 23:14：神風：「うん、任せて！」 23:14：大淀@3-341：「それでは皆さん、参りましょう。」 23:14：榛名@3-351：「…」　（いいえ、この場にいるのは榛名です。呉であの子が乗せていった主砲と一緒に出陣なんです） 23:14：輸送船長：「よし、出発！」 23:15：榛名@3-351：「All-Girls Weigh Anchor!!」 23:15：大淀@3-341：「畏まりました。」 23:15：提督@996：皆は目的地まで急いで向かう！ 23:15：提督@996：という訳で移動宣言です 23:16：提督@996：といっても行く方向は決まってるっぽい 23:16：磯風@3-296：Dに到達だ 23:16：提督@996：Cポインツですな 23:16：提督@996：間違えた！ 23:17：提督@996：Dだね、うん 23:17：提督@996：Dに行くとまたイベントが 23:17：提督@996：＼ぽーん／ シーンイベント「D地点」：『ペロッ・・・こ、これは』 23:18：榛名@3-351：「What…？…rader has reaction?」 23:18：大淀@3-341：「いえ、偵察機からの報告はありませんが。」 23:19：磯風@3-296：「こちらも今のところ異常なし」 23:19：榛名@3-351：「舐めてはいけマセン、レーダーは周囲50キロを隈なく索敵するのデスから」 23:19：提督@996：君達がよく海面を見ると・・・ 23:20：響@2-1274：「今のところ・・・」 23:20：提督@996：なんかゴポゴポしてる！ 23:20：磯風@3-296：えー！？ 23:20：大淀@3-341：「ん？何か海面に泡の出ている箇所があります！前方！｝ 23:20：磯風@3-296：「敵潜水艦か」 23:21：輸送船長：「いや、違う・・・あれは・・・」 23:21：大淀@3-341：「何か心当たりが？」 23:22：神風：「ペロッ・・・こ、これは…‥‥‥燃料！」 23:23：大淀@3-341：「・・・食べて大丈夫なんですか！」 23:23：波風：「何でそこで舐めるのよ！？」 23:23：磯風@3-296：「おい舐めるなって」 23:23：朝風：「お腹壊しちゃいますよ！」 23:23：神風：「い、いやぁ・・・つい・・・一度やってみたかった」 23:23：響@2-1274：「ふーん・・・」ぺろ 23:24：響@2-1274：舐めてみた 23:24：大淀@3-341：「・・・冗談はともかくこれは本当に燃料・・・って響さん！」 23:24：磯風@3-296：「お前まで」 23:24：輸送船長：「この辺りは製油所地帯だけど、海底にも時々噴き出るらしいんだ」 23:25：提督@996：海底からも時々 23:25：大淀@3-341：「環境汚染は平気なのかしら・・・」 23:25：榛名@3-351：「…ナルホド、rader のrecheckまで必要なのデスね…」 23:26：提督@996：加工してない&海から出てるのでしょっぱいですが中々後味がスーッと効いて・・・ 23:26：提督@996：みたいな。 23:26：響@2-1274：「これはもったいないな」 23:26：大淀@3-341：「・・・海水が混じると精製率が落ちるのですが、まあせっかくの燃料ですし回収しますか。」 23:26：榛名@3-351：「…ッテ、メタンハイドレードならまだしも…　油田デスか」 23:27：神風：「やった！神風吹いてる！」 23:27：提督@996：そんなこんなで燃料産地です！ 23:27：磯風@3-296：燃料ソムリエじゃあるまいし！ 23:27：提督@996：1d6分燃料をゲットできるよ！ 23:28：磯風@3-296：「なるほど目的地に近づいたのだな」 23:28：大淀@3-341：「・・・今火を放たれると大変危険です、出来るだけ離れて作業しましょう。」 23:30：大淀@3-341：旗艦さんよろー 23:30：榛名@3-351：「火…神風…　あまりいい言葉じゃないデスネ」 23:30：大淀@3-341：「敵に軍師がいないことを祈りたいですね。」 23:30：磯風@3-296：「どうしてこれを舐めようなどと思ったんだまったく…」 23:30：磯風@3-296：作業中 23:30：榛名@3-351：1d6 「燃料、どれほどとれるのか調査シマス」 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:31：榛名@3-351：「やはり、純度は低いデスね」 23:31：響@2-1274：精度が低かったか・・・ 23:31：大淀@3-341：海水交じると３０％も行かなかった気がする 23:31：提督@996：あんまり取れなかった！ 23:31：提督@996：知らなかったそんなの・・・ 23:31：大淀@3-341：「まあ、無いよりは、ましと言う量ですか」 23:31：磯風@3-296：たまたま吹き出ただけだったのかな 23:32：神風：「ちぇー・・・」 23:32：波風：「ちぇー・・・、じゃないの」ポッキーの箱でペシッ 23:32：神風：「あたっ」 23:32：榛名@3-351：「…but、見つかってよかったのか、悪かったのか…」 23:32：朝風：「またいつか湧き出てきますですよー」 23:32：磯風@3-296：「一応書き留めておくか」 23:32：大淀@3-341：「まあここに残しておくと後顧の憂いにもなります。残りが無ければ出発しましょう。」 23:33：榛名@3-351：「利権問題を、見せられるのは嫌デスカラ…」 23:33：磯風@3-296：「よし。完了」 23:33：提督@996：23/21/17/3 23:33：大淀@3-341：「あとはここを南に行けば良いのですか船長さん？」 23:34：輸送船長：「そうだなぁ、また此処が落ち着いたら調査しなきゃな・・・」 23:34：輸送船長：「よし、あとちょっとだ！」 23:34：輸送船長：「南ですね」 23:34：大淀@3-341：「はい、では皆さん参りましょう！」 23:35：榛名@3-351：「Refinery will be built on that island…　どうか」 23:35：大淀@3-341：（これは油断させるための罠、かもしれないかな） 23:35：榛名@3-351：「ハっ　sorry、では目的地目指してイキマショウ！」 23:36：輸送船長：（ふぅ、僕中心で初の輸送作業で中々大変だったけど何とかなりそうだ） 23:36：輸送船長：（ここまで来たら大丈夫だろうー） 23:36：榛名@3-351：（あの大国と、戦争を始めなければいいのですが…） 23:36：提督@996：・・・ということでイベント完 シーン4「響」：交流『謎ジャム』 23:37：磯風@3-296：最後の鎮守府シーン 23:37：提督@996：ですな、どうぞー 23:38：響@2-1274：私かな 23:39：提督@996：っぽい 23:39：どどんとふ：響@2-1274がカードを公開しました。「交流「艦隊は家族」」 23:39：響@2-1274：アットホーム鎮守府！ 23:39：大淀@3-341：最後の最後でこれか 23:39：提督@996：（CV：銀河万丈） 23:40：大淀@3-341：嘘をつくなっ！ 23:40：提督@996：さて中身はどうなるか・・・ 23:40：大淀@3-341：榛名さんの話の聞き返しとか 23:40：榛名@3-351：ですねー　そして短めにしないとね… 23:40：提督@996：そんな地獄の戦場じゃないから大丈夫だよ（震え声 23:40：響@2-1274：evkt KanColle : 交流イベント表(11) → お手紙：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《古風／背景５》で判定。（着任p221） 23:41：提督@996：おてまみ！ 23:41：響@2-1274：ふむ・・・なた渋いな 23:41：大淀@3-341：この間のイベントの後で実は響さんが榛名さん宛の手紙をしたためていたとか 23:42：大淀@3-341：（照れ隠しのため） 23:42：響@2-1274：いいね、実にいいね 23:42：榛名@3-351：では受け取りましょうか… 23:42：響@2-1274：じゃあこれでいきますかね 23:42：磯風@3-296：お返しか… 23:43：磯風@3-296：この任務が終わったら故郷に帰ってうんぬん 23:43：大淀@3-341：それ死亡フラグ・・・ 23:43：提督@996：あぁ、銀河万丈ナレーションってそういう・・・ 23:45：榛名@3-351：「assemble small parts. 小さい部品を組み立てる　cultivate friendships…友情を育む」　　（部屋で単語帳をパラパラ 23:47：響@2-1274：「響だよ」ココッと、ドアをノックした 23:48：榛名@3-351：「Queen Victoria's reign…　　響ちゃん？」 23:50：響@2-1274：「入るよ」と、ドアを開けて、そこにはジャーム入ったガラス缶を持つ響が居た 23:50：榛名@3-351：「ドウゾ、ちょっと待ってクダサイ、いま片付けますので…」 23:51：響@2-1274：「別にいいから・・・・それとも、邪魔した？」 23:52：榛名@3-351：「イエ、榛名は大丈夫デスヨ」 23:53：響@2-1274：「手近く用事を済ませるから、その・・・・」ガラス瓶を卓に置いた。 23:54：榛名@3-351：「ソレは…ジャムですカ？」 23:54：響@2-1274：「この艦隊で最初のティーパーティー、私が紅茶に混ぜたジャムだ」 23:55：榛名@3-351：「…Yes、響ちゃんはそうしていまシタネ」 23:55：響@2-1274：「この任務が終わったら、多分この艦隊もまた解散することになる・・・」 23:56：響@2-1274：「だから、せめてこのジャムを受け取れば、私も・・・嬉しい。」 23:57：榛名@3-351：「…　解りました」　 23:57：響@2-1274：「・・・それと！」 23:58：榛名@3-351：「如何しマシタ？」 23:59：響@2-1274：「・・・ジャムのレシビだ、ジャムが切らしたから、このレシビを開けて。」白い封筒をジャムの上に置けた。 23:59：響@2-1274：「それだけだ・・・・邪魔したね。」そそくさに部屋から出る。 00:00：榛名@3-351：「…あっ」 00:00：榛名@3-351：「ひ、響ちゃん！」 00:01：提督@996：果たしてそのレシピの中身とは！ 00:02：提督@996：「古風」と「食べ物」・・・ 00:02：磯風@3-296：着実に育まれる関係 00:02：提督@996：「恋愛」（小声） 00:02：大淀@3-341：おー 00:03：榛名@3-351：…磯風×響かと思っていたら… 00:03：提督@996：乱立する関係 00:03：大淀@3-341：いつの間にか榛名ｘ響となっていた。何を言っているのか（ｒｙ 00:03：磯風@3-296：響をたぶらかして… 00:03：磯風@3-296：この泥棒猫！ 00:03：榛名@3-351：は…はるなは一番じゃなくていいんです 00:03：提督@996：！？ 00:04：大淀@3-341：響さんこの小芝居から「恋愛」で、どうです？ 00:04：榛名@3-351：ただ、響ちゃんと一緒に… 00:04：磯風@3-296：ともあれ判定だね、「恋愛」いいと思うｗ 00:04：響@2-1274：恋愛か・・・ 00:04：響@2-1274：自由から3だが、恋愛で行きましょう！ 00:04：提督@996：ほう 00:04：大淀@3-341：・・・頭補正−２も 00:05：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 00:05：どどんとふ：「大淀@3-341」がメッセージカードを変更しました 00:05：大淀@3-341：だったはずだし 00:05：提督@996：そういえば被りあったぬ・・・ 00:05：提督@996：あれ、-5・・・ 00:05：磯風@3-296：さすがにきついな 00:05：大淀@3-341：別のにしましょう 00:05：響@2-1274：これはキツイな・・・ 00:06：提督@996：成功効果利用というてもある、が・・・ 00:06：大淀@3-341：じゃあ榛名さんの「笑顔」でどう？ 00:06：提督@996：ほう 00:06：磯風@3-296：恋愛というなら声援で助けるぞ 00:07：大淀@3-341：それはちと勿体ないのでは 00:07：響@2-1274：けなげを具申します 00:07：提督@996：ほむ 00:07：大淀@3-341：それは良いかも 00:07：提督@996：いつでも自分を貫ける、か・・・ 00:07：大淀@3-341：−１だけど 00:08：提督@996：うむ、ティーパーティーにジャム出てたし 00:08：提督@996：自分を貫けてるし 00:08：提督@996：許可！ 00:08：響@2-1274：では 00:10：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=6 （・・・ジャムをちゃんと使われると、いいな） KanColle : (2D6-2>=6) → 62,4-2 → 4 → 失敗 00:10：響@2-1274：何たる 00:10：提督@996：2足りない・・・が 00:11：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:11：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動力を-5にした 00:11：榛名@3-351：ごりっ 00:11：提督@996：ごりっっ 00:12：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=6 失敗したら謎ジャムになります KanColle : (2D6-2>=6) → 72,5-2 → 5 → 失敗 00:13：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:13：響@2-1274：えええええええ 00:13：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動力を-5にした 00:13：提督@996：んほおおお！ 00:13：大淀@3-341：秋○さーん！ 00:13：磯風@3-296：提督落ち着きなさい 00:13：提督@996：はい 00:13：響@2-1274：2d6-2>=6 ジャムは飲み物 KanColle : (2D6-2>=6) → 115,6-2 → 9 → 成功 00:14：響@2-1274：や、やっとだ・・・ 00:14：大淀@3-341：やたー 00:14：磯風@3-296：よかったぁー 00:14：提督@996：♪：例の勝利BGM 00:14：榛名@3-351：「…ほんとうに…塩と砂糖を間違えて筆記してるなんて…」 00:15：榛名@3-351：「…でも、これなら。いつまでも残しておけますね…大切な、物を」 00:17：榛名@3-351：「えっと、こちらは何でしょうか？」　　recipeとは異なった便箋を取り出しながら 00:18：榛名@3-351：「えっと、はい………　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　to be continued 00:18：提督@996：続きは気になるところですが・・・ 00:19：提督@996：シーン成功処理！ 00:19：響@2-1274：打ち切り！ 00:19：大淀@3-341：榛名→響＋２？ 00:19：提督@996：なぁに、エピローグでやればいいのさ！ 00:19：提督@996：なのです！ 00:19：提督@996：他サブ行動・・・はなさそう？ 00:19：榛名@3-351：デース 00:19：磯風@3-296：ないよー 00:19：響@2-1274：ほ、補給を・・・ 00:19：大淀@3-341：無いっす 00:20：大淀@3-341：海域 00:20：響@2-1274：サヨナラッ！ 00:20：磯風@3-296：進もう。 00:20：提督@996：爆発四散まだ早いから震え声 00:20：大淀@3-341：行きましょう 00:20：大淀@3-341：なーに、行動４でも何とかなったんだ 00:21：提督@996：という訳で・・・移動先決定！ 00:21：大淀@3-341：響さんが宣言？ 00:21：提督@996：いいたまへー 00:22：響@2-1274：まぁEしかないか 00:22：提督@996：ではEに移動・・・ 00:23：提督@996：＼ぽーん／ シーンイベント「E地点」：艦隊戦『勝ったな！風呂入ってくる』 00:23：提督@996：目的地がようやっと見えてきました！ 00:24：大淀@3-341：「船長さん、あの島が目的地ですか？」 00:24：輸送船長：「そ、そうだよ！ようやくついたよ・・・」 00:24：輸送船長：「あぁ、疲れた。あっちにそろそろ連絡入れなきゃな」ピッピリピー 00:24：榛名@3-351：「rader の修理がようやく終わりました…　再観測始めマス」 00:25：大淀@3-341：「駆逐艦は散開して周囲を警戒、入港準備を」 00:26：船員たち：「やった、これで到着したぞ！」「俺・・・陸地についたらパインサラダ食べるんだ」「陸地に彼女が居るんスよ」 00:27：波風：「ちょっと油断しすぎよあんた達！」 00:27：朝風：「遠足は帰るまでです！」 00:27：響@2-1274：「こちら響、今のところ風が気持ち良いね」 00:27：磯風@3-296：「了解、入港の指示を待とう」 00:27：神風：「そうだよ、ここであっちから深海棲艦が来たらどうすんのさー！」 00:27：榛名@3-351：「……」　（全周波、確認中） 00:28：大淀@3-341：「神風さん・・・それはっ・・・！｝ 00:28：提督@996：と神風が指をさした方向から 00:28：磯風@3-296：「ほう、神風もそういうことを考えているのだな」 00:28：榛名@3-351：「…What!?」 00:28：神風：「そりゃあ、伊達に長いこと護衛任務をやってた訳じゃ・・・！来たっ！」 00:28：榛名@3-351：「…やはり、島影に…」 00:29：大淀@3-341：「くっ・・・やっぱり待ち伏せしていましたか・・・」 00:29：提督@996：深海棲艦が襲って来る！ 00:29：響@2-1274：「・・・さすが神風ちゃんだな、迎撃用意！」 00:29：大淀@3-341：「波風さん、朝風さん、神風さん、輸送船の護衛を！」 00:29：船員たち：「アイエエエ！？」「ナンデ！？シンカイセイカンナンデ！？」「サヨナラ！」 00:29：大淀@3-341：「響さん、磯風さん、榛名さん、会敵、第一種戦闘準備を！」 00:29：輸送船長：「あ、あわわどうしよう・・・」 00:29：磯風@3-296：「落ち着け」 00:30：榛名@3-351：「全艦娘に告げます」 00:30：響@2-1274：「寿司でも食べなさい」 00:30：磯風@3-296：「輸送船団は私達が守る」 00:30：磯風@3-296：「そうだろう？みんな」 00:30：榛名@3-351：「We get into the final countdown stage for final battle.(榛名たちは最後の戦いまで、もう秒読みの段階に入りました)」 00:30：榛名@3-351：「旗艦として命じマス。Returne safely from this game.(生還しなさい)」 00:31：磯風@3-296：「波風、磯風、朝風、輸送船の護衛を頼む」 00:31：大淀@3-341：「I Sure!」 00:31：磯風@3-296：訂正 00:31：磯風@3-296：「波風、朝風、神風、輸送船の護衛を頼む」 00:32：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀、響ちゃん、磯風　神戸殴り込み少女隊としての、最後の戦いをシマショウ」 00:33：波風：「ええ、分かったわ！・・・申し訳ないけど、輸送船が捉えられない距離まで全速力で進みます」 00:33：提督@996：訂正 00:33：波風：輸送船が敵に捉えられない距離まで全速力で進みます 00:33：榛名@3-351：「そして…帰ったら、またTea partyを開きマショウ、護衛の三人もOK？」 00:33：磯風@3-296：「こっちは任せてくれ。前に出るぞ！」 00:33：響@2-1274：「・・・そう、私たちこの艦隊最後の戦いに相応しい戦いをね」 00:34：朝風：「皆さん、お気をつけて！」 00:34：大淀@3-341：「はい、ここで先の戦闘のような真似は致しません！」 00:34：神風：「皆に良い風が吹くよう・・・祈ってるよ！」 00:34：提督@996：という訳で！ 00:35：提督@996：艦隊戦！ 00:35：榛名@3-351：「Won't regret this voyage,and that's final!」(今日の船路を後悔してはいけません、それで決まりです！) 戦闘前 00:35：提督@996：旗艦：軽空母ヌ級、軽巡ヘ級elite、駆逐艦ハ級2、潜水艦カ級elite 00:35：榛名@3-351：雷撃が… 00:36：大淀@3-341：うわ潜水艦いやがった 00:36：提督@996：潜水艦カ級eliteは（通商破壊）なんで装備が違います 00:36：提督@996：勝利条件：大破・撃沈が多い方 00:36：提督@996：同航戦！ プロット 00:37：提督@996：さぁプロット開始！ 00:37：榛名@3-351：シークレットダイス 00:37：大淀@3-341：シークレットダイス 00:38：響@2-1274：シークレットダイス 00:38：提督@996：シークレットダイス 00:39：磯風@3-296：シークレットダイス 00:39：提督@996：全員振ったかな？ 00:39：提督@996：偵察！ 00:39：大淀@3-341：まずは私から 00:39：大淀@3-341：ヘ級かカ級？ 00:40：榛名@3-351：ヌ級を二回偵察したらどうでしょう？ 00:40：磯風@3-296：2回？ 00:40：大淀@3-341：あ、榛名さんも偵察気持ちなのね 00:40：大淀@3-341：あ、榛名さんも偵察機持ちなのね 00:40：榛名@3-351：超対空潰しデース 00:41：大淀@3-341：じゃあ対空迎撃が出来ない私から 00:41：磯風@3-296：超対空は味方なら誰にでも使えるよ 00:41：大淀@3-341：いや、対空装備持っていないので・・・ 00:42：榛名@3-351：提督の気持ち的に、空母は見せたくないのは無いかと 00:42：大淀@3-341：では 00:42：大淀@3-341：目標、軽空母ヌ級！偵察機＜偵察＞ 00:42：磯風@3-296：なるほど 00:42：提督@996：ドキッ 00:42：大淀@3-341：修正無し 00:42：磯風@3-296：ここは任せよう 00:42：大淀@3-341：行きます 00:42：大淀@3-341：あ、＜索敵＞ね 00:42：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 空母の位置を特定できれば・・・ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 00:43：提督@996：1足りない 00:43：大淀@3-341：榛名さんパス 00:43：榛名@3-351：では榛名偵察機…　３マス　と博覧強記で目標値は７ 00:44：榛名@3-351：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 00:44：大淀@3-341：いやな流れになって来やがった・・・ 00:44：榛名@3-351：…宣言忘れていた上に偵察ミスって最悪… 00:44：大淀@3-341：よっしゃこいやー！ 00:44：提督@996：良いのかい・・・？ 00:44：提督@996：こっちの偵察！ 00:45：提督@996：ヘ級eliteの偵察機9！ 00:45：磯風@3-296：どこに来るか 00:45：提督@996：choiceは,お,い,ひ KanColle : (CHOICEは,お,い,ひ) → い 00:45：提督@996：磯風！ 00:45：磯風@3-296：よりによって私か 00:46：提督@996：どうするアイフル 00:46：磯風@3-296：こちらが偵察できなかったからあれがああなってこうなって… 00:47：榛名@3-351：もこみちまどぐち？ 00:47：磯風@3-296：偵察値9なんだよな… 00:47：提督@996：だよ！ 00:48：磯風@3-296：えーい、よし通そう 00:48：磯風@3-296：伝えます 00:48：提督@996：おｋ 00:48：磯風@3-296：伝え終わった 00:49：提督@996：磯風の髪が頬にあたって良かった（妄想 00:49：提督@996：変更は！ 00:49：提督@996：こっちはなし！ 00:49：榛名@3-351：変えません 00:49：大淀@3-341：変えようが無いな 00:51：提督@996：ほかは大丈夫かな 00:52：提督@996：では公開するよ！ 00:52：磯風@3-296：私は偵察されたし、響さんはどうかな？ 00:52：大淀@3-341：ＯＫ 00:52：響@2-1274：変更なしね 00:52：提督@996：ok 00:52：榛名@3-351：ではちゃっちゃっと 00:52：提督@996：では 00:52：提督@996：3 00:52：提督@996：2 00:52：提督@996：1 00:52：提督@996：どぞ！ 00:52：大淀@3-341：s1d6 5 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:52：榛名@3-351：s1d6 航行序列５ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:52：響@2-1274：s1d6 5 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:52：提督@996：s1d6 カ級：0 ヌ級：4 ヘ級：4 ハ級1：6 ハ級2：2 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:52：磯風@3-296：s1d6 磯風航行序列4 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 00:53：響@2-1274：こいつはやばいぞ・・・ 00:53：提督@996：では今日はここまで！ 00:53：響@2-1274：はいな 00:53：大淀@3-341：ヘ級潰さないと列攻撃 00:53：榛名@3-351：航空戦では楽ですが…　 00:53：提督@996：明日はプロット公開直後からだ！ 00:53：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした 00:53：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様ー 00:53：大淀@3-341：お疲れ様でしたー 00:53：榛名@3-351：すみません、おちます 00:53：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 00:53：提督@996：遅れてすいませんでした、お疲れ様でしたー！ 00:54：提督@996：おやすみなさい～！ 21:08：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:08：榛名@3-351：準備完了！（1/4） 21:08：大淀@3-341：準備完了！（2/4） 21:08：磯風@3-296：準備完了！（3/4） 21:08：響@2-1274：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:08：提督@996：ほほい 21:08：提督@996：それでは人手不足の鎮守府を救え3 21:08：提督@996：今日もよろしくお願いします 21:09：榛名@3-351：お願いしマース 21:09：磯風@3-296：よろしくお願いします 21:09：磯風@3-296：いよいよクライマックス 21:09：響@2-1274：お願いします！ 21:09：響@2-1274：お願いします！ 21:09：大淀@3-341：やったー！決戦だー！（某軽巡口調） 21:09：提督@996：今日で何とか締めてみせるぜ！ 21:09：榛名@3-351：Let's Go!! 21:09：提督@996：プロット公開直後から！ 21:09：磯風@3-296：宣言なし 21:09：大淀@3-341：同じく 21:10：榛名@3-351：乙字運動、開始しまーす 21:10：提督@996：どぞ 21:10：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 (博覧強記使用 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 21:10：提督@996：成功！ 21:11：提督@996：-2点軽減TSUYOI 21:11：榛名@3-351：「Start risk aversion！」 21:11：大淀@3-341：「個別撃破しかないようですね・・・」 21:12：提督@996：じゃこれで以上っぽい？ 21:12：大淀@3-341：宣言は大丈夫っぽい？ 21:12：磯風@3-296：深海棲艦が無ければ、な 21:13：提督@996：ならばこっちはまだ無いので・・・航空戦！ 21:13：榛名@3-351：「Warn enemy's air-plane!」 航空戦 21:13：提督@996：ヌ級の航空戦だー！ 21:13：大淀@3-341：すーかー、すーかー 21:13：提督@996：1d6 艦爆ー！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 21:13：磯風@3-296：どこに落ちるか 21:13：大淀@3-341：ちっ 21:13：提督@996：mht だーれだ！ KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 21:14：大淀@3-341：響さんだー 21:14：磯風@3-296：狙いはか 21:14：磯風@3-296：狙いは響かー 21:14：榛名@3-351：「Isokaze,Anti-aircraft fire!」 21:14：榛名@3-351：MIss 21:14：響@2-1274：きたか・・・ 21:14：提督@996：行くぞひびきん！ 21:14：提督@996：2d6 とおおおお！ KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 21:14：磯風@3-296：「制空権は敵にある。各自回避運動だ。」 21:14：提督@996：あっ 21:15：大淀@3-341：「対空迎撃用意！構え！」 21:15：榛名@3-351：…　南無 21:15：提督@996：( ˘ω˘) 21:15：響@2-1274：「大したことじゃないね」 21:15：大淀@3-341：「・・・あれ、攻撃せず通過した・・・？」 21:15：提督@996：1d6 艦攻頑張れー！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:15：提督@996：( ˘ω˘) 21:15：大淀@3-341：すかー 21:15：磯風@3-296：航空攻撃は周囲に水柱を立てただけであった 21:15：榛名@3-351：…すかー 21:16：大淀@3-341：「今回の敵の艦載機は何か欠陥でもあるのでしょうか？」 21:16：提督@996：おのれヌ級！ 21:16：提督@996：だが・・・・・ 21:16：榛名@3-351：「Don't relax!Keep on your eyes」 21:16：提督@996：此処にelite潜水艦がおるじゃろ？ 21:17：提督@996：開　幕　雷　撃　戦 開幕雷撃戦 21:17：磯風@3-296：さあこい 21:17：提督@996：フフフ・・・怖いか？（この卓は回避判定ありだけど） 21:17：榛名@3-351：「Fish!　全艦回避！」 21:17：提督@996：mht 怯えてすくめー！ KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 21:18：大淀@3-341：どっちだ 21:18：提督@996：choiceHARUNA,oh淀 KanColle : (CHOICEHARUNA,OH淀) → OH淀 21:18：大淀@3-341：ＯＨ−！ＮＯー！ 21:18：榛名@3-351：…おぅ 21:18：大淀@3-341：えーと回避判定？ 21:18：響@2-1274：そんなものない 21:18：提督@996：実はね 21:19：提督@996：此処に共有メモ：独自ルールが有るじゃろ？ 21:19：提督@996： 2：開幕雷撃戦及び雷撃戦時に、相手からの魚雷を回避できます 　　a.その際、敵魚雷アビリティの個性で判定を行い、雷撃を判定妨害の値とします 　　b.緊急回避持ってた場合、雷撃の値無視して【緊急回避】の個性で判定出来ます 　　c.ソナーを装備していた場合、回避修正に+1が加わります 21:19：提督@996：※目下調整中、次セッション時に変更される場合があります 21:19：響@2-1274：なん・・・だと 21:20：提督@996：PCは命中判定あるのに敵からのは必中はどうなのさ日向～？ 21:20：提督@996：という訳で実装しております 21:20：提督@996：さて 21:20：榛名@3-351：提督の労力では？ 21:21：提督@996：大丈夫だよ！ 21:22：提督@996：choice有情, 21:22：提督@996：choice有情,無情 個性 KanColle : (CHOICE有情,無情) → 無情 21:22：提督@996：ほう 21:22：磯風@3-296：だが無情個性のようだ 21:22：提督@996：bt2 えいやっ KanColle :指定個性②(11) → 1-2　《人脈》 21:22：大淀@3-341：無情すぐる・・・ 21:22：提督@996：フフフ・・・怖いか？ 21:23：磯風@3-296：それはもっとも左上だな 21:23：大淀@3-341：フフ怖 21:23：大淀@3-341：一番の弱点に攻撃して来やがった 21:24：提督@996：えっ・・・あっ（個性シミュレーター見て 21:24：大淀@3-341：じゃあ<笑顔>で代用、差−７の回避＋１で桂 21:24：大淀@3-341：計６ 21:24：大淀@3-341：・・・行きます 21:24：磯風@3-296：進もう。 21:25：大淀@3-341：2d6-6>=5 ここで喰らうわけには・・・！ KanColle : (2D6-6>=5) → 31,2-6 → -3 → 失敗 21:25：榛名@3-351：…あ 21:25：大淀@3-341：感情も足らない・・・ 21:26：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀！」 21:26：大淀@3-341：また喰らうしか無いか・・・ダメ下さい 21:26：磯風@3-296：振り直すには要求値が高いな 21:27：提督@996：ダメージですね？・・・了解です 21:27：提督@996：火力2+修正2 21:27：磯風@3-296：elite補正コミ？ 21:28：提督@996：コミです 21:28：提督@996：4d6 とおおおお！ KanColle : (4D6) → 173,4,4,6 → 17 21:28：大淀@3-341：ぐはっ 21:28：響@2-1274：結構痛い 21:29：大淀@3-341：魚雷装備持っていないから喰らいます 21:29：磯風@3-296：爆発音が轟く 21:29：大淀@3-341：「正面！回避・・・間に合わない！？」 21:29：大淀@3-341：「ああっ！」 21:29：磯風@3-296：「大淀、航行可能か？」 21:29：提督@996：大淀は装甲7なので・・・中破 21:30：榛名@3-351：「…一気に厳しくなりマシタ」 21:30：磯風@3-296：「旗艦がそんな弱気になってどうする」 21:30：大淀@3-341：「・・・また喰らってしまいました・・・、でも大丈夫、大淀沈みは、しません！」 21:30：磯風@3-296：「全員で帰るのだろう？」 21:30：榛名@3-351：「…雷撃、空爆 all finished」 21:30：磯風@3-296：「敵を掃射するぞ！」 21:31：大淀@3-341：「・・・皆さん、反撃です！」 21:31：榛名@3-351：「ここからは、砲撃の時間です　Here we go」 21:31：響@2-1274：「大丈夫さ・・・私たちが守るから！」 21:31：提督@996：えー此処で発表します 21:32：提督@996：この潜水艦 21:32：提督@996：装備アビリティの魚雷、1つです 21:32：磯風@3-296：二本目が来る…… 21:32：大淀@3-341：提督、温情 21:32：磯風@3-296：なんだと 21:32：榛名@3-351：…Huu 21:32：提督@996：なのです！ 21:33：提督@996：という訳で開幕雷撃終わって 21:33：大淀@3-341：おし１Ｒだー 砲撃戦1ラウンド目 21:33：提督@996：砲撃戦1R！ 21:33：榛名@3-351：「…」　（沈めて見せます　必ず！） 21:34：大淀@3-341：「・・・まずは旗艦を、屋台骨を揺るがしましょう榛名さん・・・」 21:34：提督@996：榛名さんからだ！ 21:34：磯風@3-296：「敵主力は私が引き受ける、任せておけ」 21:35：榛名@3-351：（狙うならばヌ級…それともへ級…） 21:36：榛名@3-351：「…ヌ級デスね」 21:37：大淀@3-341：「・・・せっかくの46cm三連装砲、思う存分、喰らわせましょう・・・」 21:37：榛名@3-351：まずは４６ｃｍの判定　命中ー１　より目標値は６ 21:38：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 「All guns turn for the light island」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 21:38：榛名@3-351：…妨害は…？ 21:38：提督@996：ニュ級の回避力・・・1! 21:38：提督@996：ニュ級 is　何 21:39：榛名@3-351：振り直し 21:39：磯風@3-296：1足りないというわけか 21:40：提督@996：達成値5ですね 21:40：大淀@3-341：出しますか？ 21:41：榛名@3-351：…振り直しで行動力が下がるのは… 21:41：響@2-1274：声援しますか？ 21:41：榛名@3-351：お願いします 21:41：磯風@3-296：振り直すか声援か 21:41：大淀@3-341：「榛名さん！、頑張って！」＋１ 21:42：提督@996：これで命中！ 21:42：榛名@3-351：「Thank you for your cheering」　（ブル… 21:42：榛名@3-351：そして連撃　４１ｃｍ　連撃補正と博覧強記より目標値は再び６ 21:43：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 「データによると…こうデス！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 21:43：提督@996：ふふふ、いくら榛名といえどこの行動力からの連撃は・・・ 21:43：提督@996：何っ！？ 21:43：磯風@3-296：計算通りです！ 21:43：響@2-1274：惜しい！ 21:43：提督@996：まさか！（命中 21:43：榛名@3-351：「Yes!Encouragement from you blow all my worries away!」 （アナタからの応援が、私の心配を吹き飛ばしてくれたんです!） 21:43：大淀@3-341：勝ったな、風呂（ｒｙ 21:43：大淀@3-341：「・・・榛名さん、お見舞いしてあげて下さい！」 21:44：磯風@3-296：「榛名今だ！」 21:44：榛名@3-351：10d6 「たっぷりお礼はお返ししマス!!」 KanColle : (10D6) → 301,1,1,1,2,4,4,4,6,6 → 30 21:45：榛名@3-351：…う　目が低い 21:45：響@2-1274：何何だこりゃあ・・・ 21:45：提督@996：旗艦のヌ級装甲・・・8！　　　　　と思ったかい？ 21:45：大淀@3-341：え？ 21:45：提督@996：アビリティ発動！【威風堂々】！ 21:46：榛名@3-351：…くぅ 21:46：提督@996：装甲9だから・・・って結局大破だこれ！ 21:46：磯風@3-296：アビリティは【威風堂々】だったのかー 21:46：大淀@3-341：ここでとっちめちゃいます？ 21:47：響@2-1274：やっちゃいましょう！ 21:47：磯風@3-296：声援を榛名に！ 21:47：磯風@3-296：ヌ級の注意を引きつけるように動くぞ 21:47：榛名@3-351：「…」　（嘘！？沈まない！？） 21:47：磯風@3-296：「磯風、突撃する。道を切り開いてみせよう！」　+1 21:48：響@2-1274：あ 21:48：提督@996：か 21:48：響@2-1274：私から声援したほうがいいかと 21:48：大淀@3-341：一旦響さんからの方が良いかな 21:48：榛名@3-351：「……」　（あの子もこれでしずめた主砲なのに…） 21:49：響@2-1274：まぁでも磯風さんでもワンパン可能性あるからどうします？ 21:50：榛名@3-351：…1/6ですからね 21:51：大淀@3-341：1/2となる響さんからの方がいい気がする 21:51：磯風@3-296：それなら取り下げましょう 21:51：響@2-1274：すまんな、では 21:51：響@2-1274：「榛名さん、ここで終るつもりなのかい？」+2 21:52：榛名@3-351：2d6 「…NO!Fire!!」 KanColle : (2D6) → 72,5 → 7 21:53：大淀@3-341：テッテレー 21:53：提督@996：あっ 21:53：榛名@3-351：合計37damage プレゼントフォーユー 21:53：提督@996：損傷+1・・・ 21:53：響@2-1274：「さすがだね」 21:53：大淀@3-341：さようならヌ級・・・君のことは忘れないよ・・・ 21:53：提督@996：ヌ級「ﾇﾜｰｯ!」 21:53：大淀@3-341：榛名＝サンのシュホウ・カラテ炸裂！ 21:54：榛名@3-351：「Follow me！」 21:54：磯風@3-296：磯風の目の前にいたヌ級が砲撃を受けて爆発する 21:54：提督@996：ヌ級（あれ・・・今回あっちに空母居ないから無双だと思ったのにどうなっｔ） 21:54：提督@996：ヌ級沈没ス 21:54：大淀@3-341：「・・・お見事です。あの距離で接近させず一方的に撃破するとは・・・」 21:55：磯風@3-296：「これでアイツだけに集中できる…！」 21:56：榛名@3-351：「…フゥ、制空権はこれでイーブンです」 21:57：提督@996：続いて中間距離だー！ 21:57：大淀@3-341：はいはーい 21:57：大淀@3-341：ヘ級に攻撃かな？ 21:58：大淀@3-341：ではまず中口径主砲＜規律＞で敵ヘ級に攻撃 21:58：磯風@3-296：中破してるし 21:59：大淀@3-341：エリ子ちゃんの修正は命中は無いので、小破−１と命中＋１で差は無し 21:59：大淀@3-341：行きます 21:59：磯風@3-296：頑張れ 21:59：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 ここは少しでも！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 21:59：大淀@3-341：ぼ、妨害は・・・？（震え声） 22:00：提督@996：あったら怖いわ！？ 22:00：提督@996：命中！ 22:00：磯風@3-296：5と6なら片方妨害されても命中するぞ（ 22:00：大淀@3-341：ですよねー 22:00：大淀@3-341：では連撃 22:00：大淀@3-341：ではまず中口径主砲＜指揮＞で敵ヘ級に攻撃 22:00：大淀@3-341：連撃−２小破−１と命中＋１で差−２ 22:00：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:01：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 油断できる時なんてありません！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 22:01：大淀@3-341：ぼ、妨害・・・？ 22:01：提督@996：無いよ！ 22:02：大淀@3-341：おい、じゃあダメダイス、主砲合計４に火力１の合計５ 22:02：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:02：提督@996：ばっちこーい！ 22:02：大淀@3-341：5d6 大淀型をただの軽巡と侮らないで！ KanColle : (5D6) → 161,1,4,5,5 → 16 22:02：大淀@3-341：うーむ、２点？ 22:03：提督@996：装甲は・・・9！ 22:03：提督@996：小破！ 22:03：磯風@3-296：損傷1 22:03：磯風@3-296：十分だあとは任せてもらおう 22:03：大淀@3-341：榛名さんからもらわなくて良いですか？ 22:04：磯風@3-296：大丈夫だ 22:04：大淀@3-341：了解です 22:04：大淀@3-341：じゃあ向こうの攻撃かな 22:05：提督@996：ふふふ・・・いいのかい？ 22:05：大淀@3-341：磯風さんの気合避けでよろ 22:05：提督@996：ならばいくぞー！ 22:06：提督@996：ヘ級elteの目標、磯風！ 22:06：磯風@3-296：さあこい 22:06：提督@996：bt4 こいつも個性厳し目だぞ！ KanColle :指定個性④(11) → 1-4　《暗い過去》 22:06：磯風@3-296：確かに厳しい 22:06：磯風@3-296：だがこの磯風は「名声」持ち 22:06：大淀@3-341：厳しい・・・？ 22:07：提督@996：そんな事なかったぜ！ 22:07：磯風@3-296：暗い過去など回避してみせよう！ 22:07：磯風@3-296：「名声」の隣で目標6　回避+2で判定 22:08：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=6 回避判定 KanColle : (2D6+2>=6) → 93,6+2 → 11 → 成功 22:08：提督@996：妨害なんて無いさ！ 22:08：提督@996：ﾍｱｰ1 22:08：大淀@3-341：ぼ、妨害怖いよー（棒読み） 22:09：提督@996：命中3とかこわ・・・ 22:09：提督@996：ええい、短距離だ！ 22:09：提督@996：ハ級のフリー攻撃いっくぞー！ 22:10：提督@996：mht デヤアアア KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 22:10：大淀@3-341：さて誰だ 22:10：大淀@3-341：チョイス！ 22:10：提督@996：choiceは,お,い,ひ KanColle : (CHOICEは,お,い,ひ) → お 22:10：磯風@3-296：ランダムか 22:10：大淀@3-341：まーたーかーよー 22:10：磯風@3-296：大淀さんだ 22:10：提督@996：bt6 oh淀さんに！ KanColle :指定個性⑥(33) → 3-6　《負けず嫌い》 22:10：大淀@3-341：火力＋２だから今度はマジ気をつけたい 22:10：磯風@3-296：声援2点残ってるから大丈夫、大丈夫 22:10：提督@996：5インチ　《負けず嫌い》砲！ 22:11：大淀@3-341：今度は比較的大丈夫かな 22:11：大淀@3-341：< 22:11：大淀@3-341：＜笑顔＞で代用、ギャップ込み差は−２ 22:11：大淀@3-341：回避＋１の中破−１で差は−２ 22:12：大淀@3-341：行きます 22:12：提督@996：どぞぞ 22:12：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 そんな狼狽え弾に当たるなんて！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 41,3-2 → 2 → 失敗 22:12：大淀@3-341：直し 22:12：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した 22:12：大淀@3-341：もう一回 22:13：磯風@3-296：今度こそー 22:13：提督@996：どぞぞ 22:13：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 次はかわします！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 22:13：提督@996：命中妨害2（小声 22:13：大淀@3-341：直し 22:13：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-2(1d6->2)した 22:13：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 こんなことで！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 104,6-2 → 8 → 成功 22:14：提督@996：成功！ 22:14：大淀@3-341：ぼ、妨害は・・・？（鼻ホジ 22:14：提督@996：声震えてるんですかねそれ（困惑 22:14：大淀@3-341：「・・・流石に危ないところでした・・・」 22:16：提督@996：つづいてひびきん！ 22:20：響@2-1274：おうよ 22:21：響@2-1274：ハ級2を撃滅する 22:21：響@2-1274：クール魚雷 22:22：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=5 敵の航路を予測し、魚雷を投下！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 61,5+2 → 8 → 成功 22:22：提督@996：命中さ！ 22:23：響@2-1274：アスロック・・・じゃなくて、対潜魚雷を撃つ 22:24：響@2-1274：2d6+2-2>=5 敵の回避を読み、もう一度魚雷投下 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 52,3+2-2 → 5 → 成功 22:24：提督@996：♪「戦闘」 22:24：提督@996：あ、でも回避妨害2です（小声 22:25：響@2-1274：やっぱりか・・・ 22:25：響@2-1274：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:25：榛名@3-351：声援送りマスか？ 22:25：榛名@3-351：結構重いデース 22:25：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動力を+3した 22:25：大淀@3-341：響@2-1274の行動値を3へ 22:25：大淀@3-341：間違えた、申し訳ない 22:26：大淀@3-341：再判定どうぞー 22:26：磯風@3-296：再判定だ！ 22:26：響@2-1274：これで変更できるのか・・・ 22:26：大淀@3-341：カウンターリモコン便利ですよー 22:26：響@2-1274：2d6>=5 「ちょこまか動かすな・・・！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 22:26：提督@996：実際便利 22:26：響@2-1274：なんでだ・・・ 22:26：提督@996：妨害2・・・ 22:27：大淀@3-341：榛名さん送ってあげましょうここは 22:27：榛名@3-351：Huｍｍ,デハ 22:27：磯風@3-296：命中させるにはそれしかなさそう 22:27：榛名@3-351：「You can defeet enemy!」（あなたなら敵をやっつけれます！） 22:27：響@2-1274：行動力さえあればそんなことには・・・・お願いします 22:28：榛名@3-351：声援により響の判定に＋１ 22:28：響@2-1274：いや、+3だよ 22:28：大淀@3-341：＋３ですね 22:28：磯風@3-296：交流シーンのイベント効果で上がっていたから3点だね 22:29：大淀@3-341：変更 22:29：榛名@3-351：Oh・・・そーり 22:29：提督@996：命中！ 22:29：響@2-1274：だからもったいないんだよ・・・まぁダメージ算出 22:30：提督@996：どぞぞ 22:31：響@2-1274：4d6 「・・・どうでしょう、でもやりますか」 爆発か、それとも不発か！ KanColle : (4D6) → 101,2,2,5 → 10 22:31：提督@996：装甲5・・・中破！ 22:31：大淀@3-341：妙にダメダイスが低いな・・・ 22:31：響@2-1274：微妙・・・ 22:32：響@2-1274：磯風ならやってくれるさ（フラグ 22:32：榛名@3-351：軽巡にしか撃てないのがネックですね… 22:32：響@2-1274：あー 22:32：提督@996：ドキドキ 22:33：提督@996：あー 22:33：響@2-1274：私の攻撃が振るわなかった・・・すまん 22:33：磯風@3-296：では軽巡を攻撃する 22:34：磯風@3-296：ここは確実に落としたい 22:34：大淀@3-341：よし、やっちまえ 22:34：磯風@3-296：【独断専行】を使用 22:34：磯風@3-296：2D6>=5 《突撃》で判定 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 22:34：磯風@3-296：このラウンドの間、火力+2と回避-2 22:34：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2 22:34：磯風@3-296：2D6+2>=5 「行くぞ！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 71,6+2 → 9 → 成功 22:35：磯風@3-296：連撃します 22:35：提督@996：回避妨害1なんてあったよ（遠い目 22:35：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「魚雷」　目標5　命中+２　連撃修正-2 22:35：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-2>=5 「撃って撃って、撃ちまくれ！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 21,1+2-2 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 22:35：提督@996：あっ 22:35：磯風@3-296：くっ、ここでか 22:35：大淀@3-341：ああっ 22:35：響@2-1274：ぎゃああああ 22:35：磯風@3-296：よかろう 22:35：榛名@3-351：… 22:36：磯風@3-296：act KanColle : アクシデント表(4) → 奇妙な猫がまとわりつく。サイクルの終了時、もしくは、艦隊戦の終了時まで、自分の行う行為判定にマイナス１の修正がつく（この効果は、マイナス２まで累積する）。 22:36：大淀@3-341：にゃーん 22:36：響@2-1274：またねこかああああ 22:36：磯風@3-296：軽巡に肉薄しようとした磯風だったが 22:36：響@2-1274：二度あることは三度ある・・・・ 22:36：榛名@3-351：「磯風、常在戦場、集中デス！」 22:36：榛名@3-351：にゃーん 22:36：磯風@3-296：海の底から迫り来る怨念に身動きを奪われた 22:37：提督@996：にゃーん・・・ 22:37：大淀@3-341：「・・・どうしてここの海域は猫がくるのかしら？」 22:37：磯風@3-296：「体制を建て直してもう一度だ！」 22:37：大淀@3-341：「もう、めっ！」 22:37：磯風@3-296：体勢 22:37：響@2-1274：「ええい・・・しっかりしして！」 22:37：黒猫：「ﾆｬｰ･･･」 22:38：大淀@3-341：「・・・追撃、きます！」 22:38：磯風@3-296：「この戦いを完遂して皆と帰ると約束したんだ。こんな程度で私は負けたりしない」 22:38：榛名@3-351：「…」　（敵潜水艦はこの場で攻撃するには浮上するしかない。まだ…私たちが優勢　maybe) 22:38：提督@996：フラグ！？・・・ハ級2の攻撃だ！ 22:39：提督@996：mht やぁ KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 22:39：大淀@3-341：どっちだ 22:39：磯風@3-296：私か響か… 22:39：提督@996：choice響,磯風 KanColle : (CHOICE響,磯風) → 磯風 22:39：磯風@3-296：ここは私にこい 22:39：磯風@3-296：よし 22:39：提督@996：bt6 個性！ KanColle :指定個性⑥(66) → 6-6　《突撃》 22:40：提督@996：5インチ砲《突撃》！ 22:40：磯風@3-296：ならば！「突撃」で回避ぃ！ 22:40：大淀@3-341：−２忘れずにね 22:40：磯風@3-296：回避力+2と独断専行の-2が相殺されてて、猫があるから実質-1で判定 22:40：提督@996：うむ 22:41：磯風@3-296：2D6-1>=5 「まだだ。動け…動け！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 104,6-1 → 9 → 成功 22:41：提督@996：成功！ 22:41：榛名@3-351：「Nice!」 22:42：大淀@3-341：「・・・危ないところでした」 22:42：提督@996：砲撃戦ラウンド2！ 22:42：響@2-1274：「まだ気を抜くな、また来る」 砲撃戦2ラウンド目 22:43：提督@996：序列6から順番だ・・・けどアビリティ宣言ある人っ 22:43：榛名@3-351：乙字再び開始 22:43：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 22:43：磯風@3-296：ラウンドが変わったので独断専行の火力+2と回避判定-2が消えました 22:43：提督@996：うむ・・・榛名さんはどうする＞ 22:43：榛名@3-351：…　まぁ、いいデス　いざと成れば受け止めマース 22:44：提督@996：おｋ 22:44：提督@996：ハ級1からだ！ 22:44：提督@996：mht セイヤー! KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 22:44：磯風@3-296：またランダムだぁ！ 22:44：響@2-1274：ふふふ・・・コワイ 22:44：磯風@3-296：こっち来いー 22:44：大淀@3-341：流石に来て欲しくないな 22:44：榛名@3-351：まさか…？ 22:45：提督@996：choiceは,お,い,ひ この完全ランダムってかなり怖さあるよね・・・フフこわ KanColle : (CHOICEは,お,い,ひ) → い 22:45：大淀@3-341：磯風さんー 22:45：提督@996：磯風に負けず嫌い砲！ 22:45：磯風@3-296：負けず嫌いか 22:46：磯風@3-296：克服した「食べもの」で乗り越えてみせよう 22:46：磯風@3-296：食べものから回避判定します。目標7です。回避+2と猫-1が入ります 22:46：提督@996：どうぞ 22:47：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-1>=7 「回避運動…動け…動け！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=7) → 73,4+2-1 → 8 → 成功 22:47：大淀@3-341：ぼうがいはー 22:48：提督@996：なっしんぐ！ 22:48：大淀@3-341：ですよねー 22:48：提督@996：フフ・・・さぁ、3人のターンdな！ 22:48：榛名@3-351：fuu 22:48：大淀@3-341：まそ 22:48：磯風@3-296：「さあみんな」 22:48：磯風@3-296：「反撃だ！」 22:49：大淀@3-341：「そうですね、では初手は誰から？」 22:50：榛名@3-351：「…I'll go」 22:50：大淀@3-341：「お願いします」 22:51：榛名@3-351：「Initiativeを完全に奪いマショウ」 22:53：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 「Set again」 (46cm砲の判定 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 22:53：榛名@3-351：（また忘れた、へ級です） 22:53：提督@996：ヘ級ですね 22:53：提督@996：命中！ 22:56：提督@996：連撃はどうするアイフル 22:56：榛名@3-351：ぅう、連撃を行います　いつものごとく４１ｃｍで目標６ 22:56：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 22:57：榛名@3-351：妨害ってたしか…１ 22:57：磯風@3-296：うむ… 22:57：提督@996：なのです・・・ 22:57：榛名@3-351：1d6 振り直しを行います KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:57：大淀@3-341：榛名@3-351の行動力を-3した 22:57：榛名@3-351：榛名行動力５ 22:58：榛名@3-351：2d6>=6 では、再判定 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 22:58：榛名@3-351：「Adjust all gunsight.」 22:58：提督@996：命中！ 22:58：榛名@3-351：10d6 「Full fire again!!」 KanColle : (10D6) → 261,1,1,1,2,3,3,4,4,6 → 26 22:59：大淀@3-341：また微妙な・・・ 22:59：榛名@3-351：…え 22:59：大淀@3-341：磯風さーん！” 22:59：磯風@3-296：ここだな！ 22:59：提督@996：装甲9だから・・・損傷+2！ 22:59：提督@996：大破！ 22:59：大淀@3-341：残して置いて正解でした 22:59：提督@996：1足りない 22:59：響@2-1274：勝ったな・・・ 22:59：磯風@3-296：「援護射撃だ！撃って撃って撃ちまくる！」+1 23:00：榛名@3-351：1d6 「Thank you .Reload！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:00：榛名@3-351：「こほっこほっ…　　ちょっと厳しいデスね」 23:00：大淀@3-341：ああ、ヘ級は、良い奴だったよ・・・ 23:01：提督@996：ヘ級「ﾍｱｰ!」 23:01：大淀@3-341：「・・・これで貫いた、はず・・・？」 23:01：榛名@3-351：へ級に28点プレゼントデース 23:01：提督@996：ヘ級「ﾓｳﾔﾒﾙﾝd」 23:01：提督@996：ヘ級沈没ス 23:02：大淀@3-341：ハ級は死んでなーい 23:02：榛名@3-351：「Maybe I have conceit…　こほっ」 23:02：提督@996：おうふ 23:02：大淀@3-341：「ここまで来れば上出来です、後はお任せ下さいな。」 23:03：提督@996：続いてだーれだ！ 23:04：大淀@3-341：響さん行きます？ 23:04：榛名@3-351：「…援護は続けマス、陣頭指揮はnaval traditionデスから…」 23:05：響@2-1274：む、大淀さんから？ 23:05：大淀@3-341：了解でーす 23:06：大淀@3-341：少しでもダメ与えておくのでハ級＿２へ攻撃 23:06：大淀@3-341：中口径主砲＜規律＞で攻撃　命中＋１ 23:06：大淀@3-341：中破−１ 23:06：大淀@3-341：いきます 23:07：大淀@3-341：2d6>=5 今は１つでも多く！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 23:07：大淀@3-341：やたー！ 23:07：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を+1(1d6->1)した 23:07：大淀@3-341：やだー！ 23:08：響@2-1274：きああ 23:08：提督@996：ぴゃー！？ 23:08：大淀@3-341：じゃあもう一回連撃 23:08：大淀@3-341：中口径主砲＜指揮＞で攻撃　命中＋１　中破−１　連撃−２ 23:08：大淀@3-341：いきます 23:08：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 この勢いで！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 61,5-2 → 4 → 失敗 23:09：大淀@3-341：なおし 23:09：大淀@3-341：大淀@3-341の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した 23:09：提督@996：1足りない 23:09：提督@996：ごりっ 23:09：響@2-1274：ぐは 23:09：大淀@3-341：ん？ 23:09：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 お願い、当たって！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 23:09：大淀@3-341：2d6-2>=5 お願い、当たって！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 62,4-2 → 4 → 失敗 23:10：大淀@3-341：ディレイ掛かったぞ・・・ 23:10：大淀@3-341：最初ので判定、妨害は？ 23:10：提督@996：ハ級2の回避2妨害・・・！ 23:10：響@2-1274：声援したほうがいいかと 23:11：大淀@3-341：榛名さーん！ 23:11：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀、Warning!!取り舵です！」　＋２ 23:11：大淀@3-341：「ありがとうございます！」 23:12：大淀@3-341：ではダメダイス　火力１主砲４の合計５ 23:12：大淀@3-341：行きます 23:12：磯風@3-296：スペシャル+2！ 23:12：提督@996：1+2+2ってことか 23:13：大淀@3-341：ん？スペシャルって火力増強効果ありましたっけ？ 23:14：響@2-1274：あるよ 23:14：響@2-1274：+2 23:14：大淀@3-341：P235　納得 23:14：大淀@3-341：ではダメダイス　火力１主砲４スペ２の合計７ 23:14：大淀@3-341：改めて行きます 23:14：響@2-1274：決まったな・・・（フラグ 23:14：大淀@3-341：7d6 これでおしまいです！ KanColle : (7D6) → 272,2,2,3,6,6,6 → 27 23:15：提督@996：どうぞ・・・ 23:15：提督@996：ﾋｴｰ！ 23:15：響@2-1274：決まったあああああああ 23:15：提督@996：ハ級2の装甲5！損傷+5！ 23:15：大淀@3-341：だ、ダメージは・・・（震え声） 23:15：榛名@3-351：「Great！」 23:15：提督@996：元から損傷2だったんで損傷７です（震え声） 23:16：大淀@3-341：「・・・はあはあ、はあはあ、軽巡を舐めないで欲しいです・・・」 23:16：響@2-1274：ハ1では？ 23:16：提督@996：あれ 23:16：提督@996：23:06：大淀@3-341：少しでもダメ与えておくのでハ級＿２へ攻撃 23:17：磯風@3-296：うむ 23:17：大淀@3-341：勿体ないけどしょうが無い 23:17：榛名@3-351：イエース 23:17：大淀@3-341：では響さんだ！ 23:17：提督@996：どぞー 23:17：響@2-1274：はーい 23:18：響@2-1274：まぁ、潜水艦に対潜魚雷を喰わせてやる 23:18：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 82,6+2 → 10 → 成功 23:18：提督@996：回避なんてなーいさ 23:18：響@2-1274：2d6 「そこね」 KanColle : (2D6) → 51,4 → 5 23:19：響@2-1274：通らない気がする 23:19：磯風@3-296：ちょっと厳し目か、いくつかな？ 23:19：提督@996：カ級eliteの装甲・・・7！ 23:20：提督@996：ｶｷｰﾝ 23:20：響@2-1274：仕方ないね 23:21：磯風@3-296：「磯風、対潜戦闘はじめ」 23:21：提督@996：じゃあ・・・次は磯風さんだ！ 23:21：磯風@3-296：【独断専行】を使用 23:22：磯風@3-296：2D6-1>=5 「位置と深度を特定する」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 84,4-1 → 7 → 成功 23:22：磯風@3-296：火力+2と回避-2 23:22：磯風@3-296：宣言忘れごめん 23:22：磯風@3-296：目標は潜行状態のカ級eliteです 23:22：提督@996：いいのよ！ 23:23：磯風@3-296：【10cm連装高角砲】　「名声」　目標5　命中+2　猫-1 23:23：磯風@3-296：2D6+2-1>=5 「見つけたぞ。そこだな。」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 115,6+2-1 → 12 → 成功 23:23：提督@996：たっかーい！？ 23:24：磯風@3-296：10cm連装高角砲2+独断専行2でダメージだね 23:24：磯風@3-296：4d6 「沈め…沈め！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,3,4,6 → 14 23:24：提督@996：どぞー 23:24：大淀@3-341：ぶっ込みます？ 23:24：提督@996：装甲7！損傷+2！中破！ 23:24：磯風@3-296：声援ください！ 23:24：響@2-1274：ここでだ・・・ 23:25：響@2-1274：「さっきのが当たらなかった？トリックだ」+4 23:25：大淀@3-341：反映 23:26：磯風@3-296：14+4d6 「まだだ。徹底的に掃射する。」 KanColle : (14+4D6) → 14+171,4,6,6 → 31 23:26：大淀@3-341：さいならー 23:26：磯風@3-296：響の声援。とてもよく効いた。 23:26：提督@996：カ級「ｱﾊﾞﾊﾞﾊﾞﾊﾞｶﾞﾎﾞｯｰ！?」 23:27：提督@996：カ級沈没ス 23:27：榛名@3-351：「潜水艦が、溺れてマース」 23:27：大淀@3-341：「・・・これでは陸に上がった河童同然ですね」 雷撃戦 23:27：提督@996：さぁ！後は雷撃戦だ！ 23:28：大淀@3-341：響さーん！ 23:28：響@2-1274：この瞬間を待っていった！ 23:28：提督@996：だが先に 23:28：大淀@3-341：ただ行動不能には気をつけて 23:28：磯風@3-296：駆逐ハ級が持っているというわけだな？ 23:28：提督@996：ハキュウ=サンのエントリーだ！ 23:29：榛名@3-351：わーお 23:29：提督@996：mht イヤーッ! KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 23:29：響@2-1274：かかってこいや！ 23:29：大淀@3-341：だれだ 23:29：磯風@3-296：三択だあ！ 23:29：提督@996：choiceひ,お,は KanColle : (CHOICEひ,お,は) → ひ 23:29：響@2-1274：ふふ・・・コワイ 23:29：提督@996：ちなみに 23:29：提督@996：雷撃戦も回避判定あるよ！ 23:30：提督@996：bt10 だが個性は厳し目だ！ KanColle :指定個性⑩(33) → 3-10　《いじわる》 23:30：提督@996：意地悪魚雷！ 23:30：響@2-1274：自由になれ！ 23:30：響@2-1274：から1 23:30：響@2-1274：そして回避2 23:31：提督@996：どぞ 23:31：響@2-1274：2d6+2>=6 「取舵、同時に魚雷発射よ」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=6) → 104,6+2 → 12 → 成功 23:31：提督@996：たっかーい！？ 23:32：響@2-1274：響のターン！ 23:32：大淀@3-341：これは・・・ 23:32：響@2-1274：まずはKOOL魚雷 23:32：響@2-1274：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 23:33：提督@996：ダメージどぞ！ 23:33：響@2-1274：2d6 回避の同時に魚雷発射！ KanColle : (2D6) → 61,5 → 6 23:33：提督@996：装甲5！小破！ 23:34：響@2-1274：2d6>=6 爆煙と共に敵に敢行！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 23:34：響@2-1274：2d6 近距離魚雷だ！ KanColle : (2D6) → 115,6 → 11 23:34：提督@996：命中！ダメージ高いな！ 23:35：磯風@3-296：おおー素晴らしいー 23:35：響@2-1274：「仕損じったか・・・いい、まだ機会がある。」 23:35：大淀@3-341：後半になって盛り上がってきた 23:35：提督@996：ダメージじゃなかった、出目 23:36：榛名@3-351：…夜戦？ 23:36：提督@996：さて、ダメージは 23:36：磯風@3-296：11だよー 23:36：提督@996：ということは損傷+2・・・大破・・・ 23:36：提督@996：あっ・・・（察し 23:36：磯風@3-296：損傷2を加えて大破に追い込んだ 23:37：提督@996：野戦、する？ 23:37：提督@996：夜戦 23:38：磯風@3-296：雷撃戦終了で夜戦するなら突入判定だが、やる？ 23:38：大淀@3-341：お任せします 23:38：磯風@3-296：判定するなら私がやろう 23:38：響@2-1274：お願いします 23:38：榛名@3-351：お願いします 23:38：磯風@3-296：では判定いきますよー 23:39：磯風@3-296：「魚雷」から判定。目標7。猫-1修正有り 23:40：磯風@3-296：2D6-1>=7 「徹底的に叩こう。追撃戦に移行する。」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=7) → 71,6-1 → 6 → 失敗 23:40：磯風@3-296：声援をください 23:40：提督@996：1たりなみ 23:40：榛名@3-351：私かな 23:40：磯風@3-296：お願いする 23:41：榛名@3-351：「More spirit!」 +2 23:42：磯風@3-296：「了解した。目標補足完了。」 23:42：提督@996：夜戦だあああああああああああ！（ドコドコドコドコ 23:42：大淀@3-341：（／ー＼）ニヤリ 23:42：磯風@3-296：夜　戦　に　突　入　す　！ 夜　戦　突　入 23:43：磯風@3-296：よし仕留めちゃって下さい 23:43：大淀@3-341：フルボッコだドーン！ 23:43：響@2-1274：最後は・・・旗艦の榛名にお願いします！ 23:43：提督@996：序列順から！だがハ級は動けず！ 23:43：提督@996：ハ級「コワイ！ゴボボーッ！」 23:44：榛名@3-351：2d6>=4 「Yes,ready to fire…」 (41cm->ハ級 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 23:44：大淀@3-341：大破だからね！やったね！ 23:44：磯風@3-296：決まったな… 23:44：提督@996：此処に回避判定2があるじゃろ？ 23:44：響@2-1274：決まったな・・・ 23:44：提督@996：意味が無いじゃろ？ 23:44：提督@996：そういうことじゃ（白目 23:44：榛名@3-351：6d6 「バーニングラァーブ！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 201,1,4,4,4,6 → 20 23:44：提督@996：ハ級「サヨナラ！」 23:45：大淀@3-341：勝った！夜戦完！ 23:45：磯風@3-296：「……撃沈を確認した」 23:45：大淀@3-341：「・・・ちょっと手こずっちゃいましたね。」 23:45：榛名@3-351：「イエッス、勝ちました！　…（ごほっ、ごほ」 23:46：提督@996：勝利！～S～ 23:46：大淀@3-341：やたー！ 戦果 23:46：提督@996：敵数5！戦果7！更に！ 23:46：榛名@3-351：では、戦果ですね… 23:47：提督@996：敵全滅+1、アビリティ持ち旗艦撃沈+1 23:47：提督@996：よって敵数5！戦果9（特殊2変換可）！ 23:47：大淀@3-341：すげー 23:47：磯風@3-296：戦果、旗艦お願いします 23:47：大淀@3-341：同じく 23:47：榛名@3-351：7b6 KanColle : (7B6) → 1,1,4,4,6,6,6 23:48：榛名@3-351：燃料２　ボーキ２　感情３ 23:48：榛名@3-351：後二つはどうしましょうか 23:48：提督@996：感情祭り 23:48：磯風@3-296：ボーキが出てるな、いいぞー　（現在鎮守府のボーキサイト在庫3） 23:48：大淀@3-341：せっかくだから特殊振ります？ 23:48：響@2-1274：せっかくだから特殊振りましょう 23:49：榛名@3-351：2or1 23:49：榛名@3-351：? 23:49：大淀@3-341：全部だ 23:49：榛名@3-351：spsnt *1 KanColle : 特殊戦果表(4) → 砲類開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 23:49：響@2-1274：せっかくだから（ｒｙ 23:49：榛名@3-351：spsnt *２ KanColle : 特殊戦果表(4) → 砲類開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 23:49：大淀@3-341：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 23:50：響@2-1274：うひょおおおおお 23:50：提督@996：砲祭りやこれ！ 23:50：榛名@3-351：wpcn KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(123,1,4,4) → 機銃(着任p252) 23:50：磯風@3-296：砲類開発に縁があるなあ 23:50：榛名@3-351：wpcn *2 KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(145,1,5,3) → 中口径主砲(着任p249) 23:50：響@2-1274：アッハイ 23:50：大淀@3-341：中口径たまるなぁ 23:50：提督@996：oh... 23:50：榛名@3-351：振るわなかった… 23:50：磯風@3-296：機銃は大事だ 23:51：提督@996：リソース反映 23:51：磯風@3-296：中口径主砲祭りだー！ 23:51：提督@996：感情は・・・後でいいか 23:51：大淀@3-341：ですねー 23:51：大淀@3-341：資材回収しちゃいましょう 23:51：提督@996：ですね、どぞ 23:51：榛名@3-351：お願いシャス 23:52：磯風@3-296：ボーキサイト振るよ 23:52：磯風@3-296：2d6+10 ボーキサイト KanColle : (2D6+10) → 62,4+10 → 16 23:52：大淀@3-341：おなしゃす 23:53：大淀@3-341：じゃあ燃料行きますわ 23:53：大淀@3-341：2d6+10 燃料 KanColle : (2D6+10) → 62,4+10 → 16 23:53：榛名@3-351：元 23/21/17/3 23:53：提督@996：39/21/17/19か 23:54：磯風@3-296：豊富に溢れる燃料 23:54：大淀@3-341：米帝卓である 23:54：榛名@3-351：こうして余剰資材は増えていく 23:55：大淀@3-341：開発しなきゃ 23:55：提督@996：ほほう、気づいていましたか・・・ 23:55：提督@996：まぁこれも卓独自しすてむですけどね！ 23:55：提督@996：しかも考え中という 23:55：提督@996：では・・・エピローグかな 23:56：磯風@3-296：進もう。 23:56：提督@996：ではエピローグ！ 23:56：榛名@3-351：感情は一番最後にしましょう 23:56：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～ エピローグ 23:56：大淀@3-341：ですねー 23:56：響@2-1274：おう 23:57：提督@996：君達は戦闘を終えて船が避難した方へ向かう 23:57：提督@996：そうだな・・・夜戦終わりだから夜としようか 23:57：榛名@3-351：「Oo淀、Are you OK？」 23:58：磯風@3-296：「……神戸殴り込み少女隊の磯風だ。深海棲艦は殲滅した。応答を願う。」　と信号を送ろう 23:58：大淀@3-341：「・・・航行くらいはなんとか出来ます。」 23:58：提督@996：ﾋﾟｯﾋﾟﾘﾋﾟｰ 23:58：大淀@3-341：「・・・それよりも輸送船の入港を、当たりはもう真っ暗ですし。」 23:58：榛名@3-351：「…良かったデス…」 23:59：輸送船長：ｻﾞｻﾞｯ「君達か、大丈夫かい！？」 23:59：榛名@3-351：「No problem.And you?」 00:00：大淀@3-341：「・・・この海域の敵は殲滅できましたし、それよりも入港に支障は？！」 00:00：輸送船長：「こっちも何とか大丈夫さ・・・支障はないよ！」 00:01：榛名@3-351：「デハ、入港用意デス」 00:01：大淀@3-341：「駆逐艦は散開して警戒を、榛名さんは接岸前に輸送船の防護を」 00:02：磯風@3-296：「……右舷につく。無理はしないでくれよ」 00:02：輸送船長：「分かった！・・・皆、どうもありがとう」 00:02：提督@996：皆が輸送船の近くにいくと 00:02：大淀@3-341：「船長さん、接岸、お願いします。」 00:02：榛名@3-351：「空母も、輸送船も、carrier デスネ」 00:03：波風：「皆さん、お疲れ様でした」 00:03：朝風：「そちらをお手伝い出来なくてごめんなさいです」 00:03：榛名@3-351：「ならば、当然だったのでショウネ」　（小声で 00:03：響@2-1274：「そっちも無事で何よりだ」 00:03：提督@996：と護衛隊も声をかけてきます 00:04：榛名@3-351：「わざわざ、言わなくたって…はい」　　（一人頷いている 00:04：大淀@3-341：「・・・いえいえ、輸送船の護衛を皆さんが専念されていたからこそ、私達は戦闘に集中できましたし」 00:05：神風：「！・・・そうだね、ありがとう！あとちょっとだよ大淀さん！」 00:05：輸送船長：『接岸よーい！』 00:05：提督@996：ｺﾞｳﾝｺﾞｳﾝ・・・ 00:06：提督@996：輸送船は、ようやく目的地に到着出来ました！ 00:06：提督@996：島に居た製油所の人やら、地元住民たちがワイワイ出迎えています 00:07：榛名@3-351：「これでOur mission could completeデスね！」 00:07：大淀@3-341：「・・・接岸完了！、周囲の敵反応なし！作戦、完了です！｝ 00:07：榛名@3-351：訂正 could be completed 00:08：輸送船長：輸送船から積み荷の積み上げ下ろしが始まりつつある中・・・ 00:08：磯風@3-296：「ふうっ」 00:08：輸送船長：輸送船長が皆の前にやってきます 00:08：磯風@3-296：接岸した輸送船を見て海上で一息つく 00:08：輸送船長：「皆さん、本当にありがとうございます！・・・そして、すいませんでした！」 00:09：輸送船長：「俺・・・皆さんに迷惑をかけてしまって・・・」 00:09：大淀@3-341：「・・・いえ、私達は任務を果たしただけですから」 00:10：榛名@3-351：「…イエ、榛名が遅れさせてしまったのが…」 00:10：輸送船長：「皆さんが来る前も後も、変に慌てちゃったり油断しすぎたりで・・・」 00:11：響@2-1274：「お互い任務が完遂させた、これでいいだ」 00:11：輸送船長：「とんでもないですよ榛名さん！・・・榛名さんも悩んでた用に見えましたけど」 00:12：輸送船長：「あれだけ頑張ってられたじゃないですか！」 00:12：大淀@3-341：「・・・これで燃料の精製が捗ります。私達もより戦えることを考えれば・・・」 00:13：輸送船長：「・・・俺が言うのもなんですけれど、その勢いで頑張ったら悩みも解決しますよ！」 00:13：榛名@3-351：「…悩み、も過去も…　ゆっくり見据えればいいんだって教えられましたカラ…」　 00:13：輸送船長：「今回の任務、代表の船長として初めての仕事でしたけれど・・・とてもいい勉強になりました」 00:13：榛名@3-351：「Yes,時間が出来ましたら、ゆっくり榛名自身を見つめようと思っていマス」 00:14：輸送船長：「俺も頑張ります！・・・み、皆さんもその・・・がんあｂってくｱｳﾌ」 00:14：大淀@3-341：「榛名さんなら、大丈夫です、よ！」 00:14：輸送船長：「ｵﾎﾝｵﾎﾝ・・・頑張って下さい！」 00:14：榛名@3-351：「No need,but you don't do flying start again.OK?」 00:15：輸送船長：「あっ、えっ？」 00:15：大淀@3-341：「覆水盆に返える事もあるんですよ。」 00:15：榛名@3-351：「護衛戦闘は、大規模であるほど個艦が狙われなくなりますカラ」 00:16：大淀@3-341：「そうですね・・・心しておきます。」 00:16：榛名@3-351：「例え一隻を失ったとしても、荷物が届く。それが、輸送部隊の勝利デス」 00:17：磯風@3-296：「そうだな」 00:17：磯風@3-296：海から上がってきた 00:17：榛名@3-351：「ですから、今回は大勝利デス！Congratulation、Captain！」 00:18：輸送船長：「！・・・ありがとうございます！」 00:18：磯風@3-296：「これからとか、過去とか、難しい話はみんなそれぞれ抱えているが」 00:19：磯風@3-296：「今くらいは目の前の、この成果を祝おうじゃないか。」　輸送船を見上げる 00:19：大淀@3-341：「・・・さて、そろそろお腹もすいてきましたし、港で夕食と行きましょうか、皆さん。」 00:19：輸送船長：「は、はいっ！・・・頑張ります！」 00:20：大淀@3-341：「波風、朝風、神風さん達も、如何ですか？」 00:20：輸送船長：（・・・全部の船を守るってのはとても難しいのは分かってるけど） 00:20：輸送船長：（それでも、俺は・・・やってみせる！） 00:20：磯風@3-296：夜空に船の灯りが美しい 00:20：磯風@3-296：「ああ、賛成だ！」 00:21：輸送船長：「あぁ！俺はもうちょっと作業があるから、君達も行ってきなよ！」 00:21：朝風：「え？いいんですか！？」 00:21：神風：「やったー！ご飯だー！」 00:21：波風：「ビールが飲めるわーっ！」 00:21：榛名@3-351：「フフ…おいしいお茶があればmuch betterデスね！ 」 00:21：波風：「ハッ」 00:22：波風：「ｵﾎﾝｵﾎﾝ・・・ありがとうございます、それではお言葉に甘えますね！」 00:22：榛名@3-351：「お酒は、控えマショウね？」　（ボソ 00:22：大淀@3-341：「・・・せっかくですから、ダージリンで落ち着きたいですね、榛名さん。」 00:22：大淀@3-341：「あと、ブランデーに紅茶を入れた飲み物は、ほどほどに。」 00:23：榛名@3-351：「…思えば、ダージリンのお茶会で始まりマシタ…」 00:23：響@2-1274：「酒は別にいいけど、いいのかい？」 00:23：響@2-1274：「・・・そうね」 00:23：大淀@3-341：「はい、だから、ダージリンのディナーで、〆ましょう。」 00:24：榛名@3-351：「…デハ、Let's start Party　for our victoru」 00:25：磯風@3-296：「ところでここに調理できるスペースはあるのか？」 00:25：大淀@3-341：「はい、勝利を祝して乾杯です。磯風さんも、響さんも今夜くらいは遠慮しないでやっちゃいましょう！」 00:25：榛名@3-351：「どこの店かはOo淀、響ちゃん、磯風に頼みマスね？」 00:25：大淀@3-341：「・・・磯風さん、今日くらいは人に任せましょう。」 00:26：磯風@3-296：「腕がなるぞ」 00:26：提督@996：やる気満々だこれ！ 00:26：大淀@3-341：×やる気　○殺る気 00:26：大淀@3-341：「やめてぇぇぇ！」 00:26：提督@996：・・・・・・皆がワイワイとする中、フッと磯風に付いていた黒猫は離れ 00:27：磯風@3-296：「やっぱりそういう目で見てたんだな？」 00:27：榛名@3-351：「Oh…」 00:27：黒猫：「・・・ﾆｬｰﾝ」 00:27：磯風@3-296：「まったくもう…」 00:27：響@2-1274：「いいだね、今の磯風なら、せめて惨劇なならなくてすむから」 00:27：提督@996：と鳴きながら海へ飛び込み・・・消えていった 00:27：大淀@3-341：「あ、もう、あんなところに来ちゃ駄目ですよ！」＞クロネコに話しかける 00:27：磯風@3-296：「今夜は大淀のお薦めでいこう」 00:28：神風：「料理？どんなのがあるかなー！」 00:28：朝風：「お野菜いっぱいあると嬉しいです！」 00:28：波風：「飲むわよーっ！」 00:28：響@2-1274：（…また会えるさ）その影を見送った 00:29：提督@996：大淀さんがそう声をかけても、その黒猫はただ振り向くだけだった・・・ 00:29：大淀@3-341：「じゃあ今日はがっつりお肉系がいいかな。どこかでステーキとか出してくれるお店探しましょう？」 00:29：大淀@3-341：「それと、そういう時は赤ワインが・・・」 00:29：提督@996：輸送船団の護衛に成功した君たち。 00:29：榛名@3-351：「…Yes、ではイキマショウ！」 00:29：提督@996：しかし、海上護衛は1度だけ成功しただけでは終わらない・・・ 00:30：提督@996：これからも、様々な海上護衛がこの鎮守府に振りかかることになる！・・・が。 00:30：提督@996：それはまた・・・別のお話。 00:32：提督@996：今は彼女らには休息が必要だろう。・・・夜になり花を閉じる睡蓮のように。 00:32：提督@996：～完～ 00:32：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～ 00:32：提督@996：エピローグ完了！ 終了処理 00:32：提督@996：終了処理だー！ 00:32：響@2-1274：あいよ 00:32：提督@996：任務！ 00:33：榛名@3-351：イエーイ 00:33：大淀@3-341：わー 00:33：提督@996：1.「輸送船と合流し、2サイクル以内に目的地へ迎え！」 00:33：提督@996：報酬：経験点50 00:33：提督@996：2.「？？？」・・・って言ってなかった！ 00:33：提督@996：2.「決戦フェイズで艦隊戦に勝利し、輸送船を守れ！」 00:34：提督@996：報酬：経験点50 00:34：大淀@3-341：おー 00:34：響@2-1274：おｋおｋ 00:34：榛名@3-351：ふむふむ 00:34：提督@996：サブ：「海域マップの全てのマスへ進め！」報酬：経験点30+ 特殊戦果+1 00:35：提督@996：経験値+130！特殊戦果+1は後で！ 00:35：榛名@3-351：特殊戦果…　甘美な響きですね… 00:35：提督@996：特殊戦果+1 00:35：提督@996：ミスった 00:35：提督@996：戦闘：勝利2回+20 00:36：提督@996：戦闘：3回+30 00:36：提督@996：艦種：大淀、響、磯風+20 00:37：提督@996：旗艦：榛名+10 00:37：提督@996：160+艦種or旗艦 00:37：提督@996：そして・・・MVP！ 00:38：提督@996：シークレットダイスでかきたまへ 00:39：榛名@3-351：シークレットダイス 00:40：響@2-1274：シークレットダイス 00:40：大淀@3-341：シークレットダイス 00:42：磯風@3-296：シークレットダイス 00:43：提督@996：シークレットダイス 00:43：提督@996：では・・・ 00:43：提督@996：3 00:43：提督@996：2 00:43：提督@996：1 00:43：提督@996：公開！ 00:43：榛名@3-351：s1d6 響 「あんな手紙頂いたのに、お返しできない榛名は…酷いデスね」 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:43：大淀@3-341：s1d6 榛名さん：ダイス運に恵まれない中を一つずつ粉砕してきた姿に感動です。お疲れ様！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:43：響@2-1274：s1d6 榛名「旗艦としての成長、そして戦闘の格好良さ、そして金剛+榛名的な個性、本当に良かった。」 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 00:43：磯風@3-296：s1d6 私からのMVPは響さんで。会話で声援で助けてもらった。 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:43：提督@996：s1d6 榛名：艦隊旗艦として悩みながらも乗り越えつつ引っ張っていく姿がベリーナイスだったデース！ 大淀：悩むHARUNAさんを支える姿、そして戦闘中に見える秘めた熱さが良いかった！ 磯風：時たま言ってた「進もう」の台詞に意思が溢れていた。料理反転な磯風が私、気になります！ 響：行動力の減りに苦しみながらも戦う姿とフリーダムながらも皆を思うRPが良かった…ジャムのレシピの正体とは！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:44：提督@996：提督からのもうけとってくだされー！ 00:44：響@2-1274：ありがとうございます 00:44：響@2-1274：これから、もっと 00:45：響@2-1274：choiceストライク,フリーダム になります KanColle : (CHOICEストライク,フリーダム) → フリーダム 00:45：提督@996：あっ・・・（察し） 00:45：大淀@3-341：「想いだけじゃ、力だけじゃ・・・」 00:46：提督@996：では装備やら特殊戦果やら感情やら何やらは置いて 00:47：提督@996：人手不足の鎮守府を救え3、これにて終了とさせていただきます 00:47：提督@996：皆さん、お疲れ様さまでした！ありがとうございました！ 00:47：大淀@3-341：888888-皆さんありがとうー！ 00:47：榛名@3-351：ありがとうございました！ 00:47：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様でした。良いセッションだった。 00:48：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 00:48：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～ 00:49：提督@996：以下装備整理やらなんやらタイム 00:49：大淀@3-341：経験値は１９０点かな？ 00:49：榛名@3-351：ハルナ、愛されております　ありがとうございます。本当に 00:51：磯風@3-296：160点と艦種の20点で180点です。 00:51：提督@996：鎮守府レベル3→4へ、コイン2→3 00:51：大淀@3-341：提督さんのＭＶＰは換装？ 00:51：大淀@3-341：感想？ 00:51：提督@996：1→2だった 00:51：提督@996：コインね 00:52：提督@996：いえ、経験値+10として受け取って大丈夫ですよー 00:52：榛名@3-351：貰っちゃいましょう、実装ですね 00:52：響@2-1274：こちらは210か、多いな 00:52：大淀@3-341：やたー 00:52：大淀@3-341：では１９０点、頂きます。 00:53：磯風@3-296：190点になった。ありがとう。 00:53：提督@996：特殊戦果、回したい人！ 00:53：響@2-1274：これで580... 00:53：榛名@3-351：200点、レベル３まで100点デスね 00:53：大淀@3-341：じゃあ私が 00:53：提督@996：どぞ！ 00:54：響@2-1274：これでLv4、装甲にしますか 00:54：大淀@3-341：spsnt 何が出るかな− KanColle : 特殊戦果表(1) → すべての資材／＋３ 00:54：提督@996：42/24/20/22 00:55：提督@996：最大24だから・・・ 00:55：提督@996：24/24/20/22 00:55：大淀@3-341：燃料だけは持って行かれるかー 00:56：提督@996：余暇資源は鎮守府レベル+5まで貯めれるから・・・ 00:56：榛名@3-351：余剰資材から流用してはどうですか？ 00:56：提督@996：9/3/5/2 00:57：磯風@3-296：これだけたくさんの燃料が手に入ったということは 00:57：提督@996：これね 00:57：提督@996：なんか独自システムに使おうと思ったけれど 00:57：提督@996：まだ全然決まってないの（小声 00:57：提督@996：すまん！ 00:57：磯風@3-296：海上護衛の成果は上々だった、そういうことかなって 00:57：大淀@3-341：＋１８も勿体ないしね 00:57：榛名@3-351：ナルホド…　いいアイデアですね 00:58：提督@996：あれです。不思議なダンジョンの倉庫みたいなイメージ 00:58：提督@996：そして装備整理！ 00:58：提督@996：レンタルは返却してねー 00:58：大淀@3-341：レンタルは返しましたー 00:58：提督@996：おｋ 00:58：大淀@3-341：中口径主砲は？ 00:59：磯風@3-296：返却返却ー 00:59：大淀@3-341：はーい 00:59：提督@996：中口径主砲はレンタルしてたっけ・・・してないな、うん 00:59：榛名@3-351：後偵察機返却しますね 00:59：提督@996：おｋ 00:59：大淀@3-341：開発品です 00:59：磯風@3-296：（私の発言タイミングがややこしかった。 00:59：提督@996：すまぬ 01:00：響@2-1274：私は魚雷を貰っていいですか 01:00：大淀@3-341：あと、思い出の品の中口径ですが、これはもらっても良いですか？ 01:00：大淀@3-341：思い出の品効果は消しますが 01:00：提督@996：貰っていいよ！ 01:00：提督@996：うん、思い出は消えるけどね 01:00：大淀@3-341：あざーす 01:00：提督@996：中口径3→2 01:00：提督@996：あ、ちげぇ 01:01：提督@996：ほか装備大丈夫？ 01:01：榛名@3-351：磯風さんの25mm３連持って帰ってもいいですか？ 01:02：磯風@3-296：はいどうぞー 01:02：提督@996：あれ、榛名さんって大口径捨ててる？ 01:02：提督@996：リソースだったよね・・・ 01:02：榛名@3-351：再び機銃増設　　大口径は鎮守府に預けます 01:03：提督@996：おｋ 01:04：榛名@3-351：後は特殊戦果と感情値３点分デース 01:04：榛名@3-351：ミス感情値三点分デース 01:04：大淀@3-341：特殊はもう振りましたよ 01:04：提督@996：リソース反映 01:05：提督@996：感情は各自どぞー 01:07：大淀@3-341：榛名さんに＋２，響さんに＋１ 01:07：榛名@3-351：響に２点　大淀に１点デショウカ… 01:09：響@2-1274：三人共+1 01:09：響@2-1274：もう磯風にLv5だったのか・・・ 01:10：磯風@3-296：3人に+1点ずつ　大淀「感謝」　榛名「元気になったようで何より」　響「マイペース」 01:10：大淀@3-341：反映 01:10：榛名@3-351：ハっ　もしかして三角関係勃発？ 01:10：提督@996：これで改めて残りの処理終わりっぽい？ 01:10：提督@996：！？ 01:11：大淀@3-341：響ちゃん大人気 01:11：大淀@3-341：ぽい？ 01:12：提督@996：よし！では改めてお疲れ様でしたー！ 01:12：榛名@3-351：榛名ー＞響ー＞磯風　−＞？ 01:12：響@2-1274：お疲れ様でした！ 01:12：大淀@3-341：１週間、皆さんお疲れ様でしたー！ 01:12：榛名@3-351：お疲れ様でした！ 01:12：磯風@3-296：お疲れ様でした。全員に改めて感謝を。 01:13：大淀@3-341：また卓の開催待ってますよー 01:13：榛名@3-351：色々手間取らせて申し訳ないデス 01:13：提督@996：あざっす！ 後日談 響の手紙 00:36：響@2-1274：＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 00:37：響@2-1274：榛名は封筒を開けたから、そこにレシビ以外、一紙の手紙があった 00:37：榛名@3-351：「これは…？」 00:37：響@2-1274：榛名さんへ この手紙見た時点で、もしジャムがまだ残ってるなら、罰としてこれからはギャル語で喋ること。 おかしな予言に囚われて、弱気だったな榛名さんをまだ覚えてるかい？ そんな頼りのない榛名さんは今、凛々しい旗艦になったことは、私でも嬉しいだ。 思えば私は何もなかった艦娘だった、今でもただのひねくれ者艦娘なんだ。 そんな私でも、私に満足戦わせた、守らせたのは榛名さんだ。 榛名さんがいたから、私も…ちょっと前に進めたきがする。 あなたのこと、私は…(塗りつぶした後)　　忘れないよ。 до свидания（また、会うときまで） 00:38：榛名@3-351：「……」　　（便箋を膝に置く 00:40：榛名@3-351：「……」　部屋の扉に鍵をかけて、前からベッドに倒れ込む　 00:41：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃん」　 00:42：榛名@3-351：「……榛名も、忘れませんカラ」 00:45：榛名@3-351：「…デモ、榛名にギャル語は……」 00:45：榛名@3-351：「マジあり得ないんですけど～」 00:46：榛名@3-351：「……　って違います、絶対に榛名のアイデンティティーを失ってます!?」　（布団を急いで被る 00:51：榛名@3-351：「…響ちゃんの……バカ」 01:13：磯風@3-296：～～～～～～ 磯風の疑念 01:13：磯風@3-296：猫が去っていった方向を振り返ると 01:14：磯風@3-296：目があったような気がした 01:14：磯風@3-296：立ち止まって考える 01:16：磯風@3-296：「気のせいだろう」 01:16：磯風@3-296：「そういえば海上護衛戦にこの4人…」 01:16：磯風@3-296：「これは大井参謀の思惑だったのだろうか…」 01:17：磯風@3-296：「神戸に戻ったら聞いてみようかな」 01:17：磯風@3-296：「もっともはぐらかされそうだが…」 01:18：磯風@3-296：「考え事をしていたら、ああ、神風たちが呼んでいるな。すまない、今行く。」 01:19：磯風@3-296：～～～～～～ 大井篤の思惑 01:31：提督@996：～神戸睡蓮港～ 01:31：提督@996：ピッ（電話を置く音） 01:33：大井氏：「・・・神戸殴り込み少女隊、無事に任務を達成したとの報告だ」 01:33：初霜：パァァ 01:33：初霜：「良かった・・・本当に良かったです！」 01:34：ポチ提督：「ワンワンオン！」（よくやってくれた、帰ってきたら祝わなくちゃな！） 01:34：大井氏：「ハハハ、そうですな・・・」 01:34：大井氏：（・・・しかし今回の艦隊メンバー） 01:35：大井氏：（召集は上に任せていたが、来たのがあの4隻・・・いや、4人か） 01:36：大井氏：（・・・やはり、何かの因果を感じてしまうな） 01:37：大井氏：（この鎮守府、いやそれだけじゃない。この一帯に、何の力が働いているのいうのか・・・？） 01:38：大井氏：（・・・気を付けなければ、ならんな） 01:38：提督@996：　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　つづく